Demons Inside
by not4u2no2
Summary: Valkubus. H/C, OC. - Occurs after 3x13 Tamsin is punished for her insubordination to deliver Bo to the Wanderer/Odin. How will this affect her relationships with the happy sunshine gang? More importantly, how does this affect her relationship with Bo? Rated M in later chapters for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

"You have failed me for the last time!" a commanding and bellowing voice boomed in her head.

Tamsin had no idea where she was, it was just dark, cold, and damp. She tried to speak, but nothing came out. But she knew who it was, it was Odin. She was supposed to deliver Bo to him and obviously failed, miserably. She, even with her mentor dead, still could not make herself do it. Her feelings, confusing as they were for Bo, got in the way at the end.

"I have every right to end your life right now." There was a pause in his voice and as if he was considering something. Tamsin knew all too well that he had something bigger and "better" in mind to teach her a lesson. Valkyrie's don't fear, but when it came to Odin and the way he mistreated those that disobeyed him, she was scared for once. She knew now that he was communicating to her via a telepathic link which is what united all Valkyries. Despite the fear, she tried her best to strengthen her mind so as not to let it show. "No, that would be too easy. As the Kitsune eloquently stated when you were unconscious. I will take everything from you so that you will live a cursed existence even long after your death."

His voice echoed as if in a cave as she felt herself getting weaker and falling. Despite that it was still cold, dark and damp in addition to feeling something like rain drops.

Tamsin was in a cloudy haze. She did not know where she was, but she knew she was upside down. She then heard Dyson yelling. "Wake up! We need to get out of here partner." He was lightly slapping her on her face.

As she came to, she realized she was cold and was losing blood being impaled by a steel beam from the door of her truck. The dampness and rain drops were her own. She was bleeding out.

Tamsin's eye slowly locked on to see the shifter had already climbed out of the now wrecked and upside down pickup truck and attempting to pull her to safety thourgh her broken windshield. Tamsin was relieved that he seemed ok.

Dyson surveyed the situation with a look of concern on his face, but his eyes snapped back to her, "Stay with me partner, that's it."

"Fuck! My truck." As Tamsin grasped the metal object, scrunching her face in agony bringing her left hand to her forehead "After all I've done for you, this is how you repay me?" she murmured rhetorically.

Tamsin grimaced in pain as she was feeling the effects to her truck plummeting down a cliff and being impaled in her abdomen by a beam.

"Tamsin, how bad is it?" the wolf looked at her worried staring at the beam.

Tamsin deadpanned to him, still upside down but hissed "What does it fucking look like?! And oh I feel like shit." Tilting her head to him, albeit upside down.

Dyson held a slight smirk, "It must not be that serious. Apparently it missed the most important part of you, your attitude."

"Girl's gotta flaunt it if she's got it." as an amused and aloof expression came across her face.

Dyson was trying to find the best way to free Tamsin but he started to sniff the air and in a rush of urgency blurted out "Gas! I am going to have to pull that out of you now before you become engulfed in a carbique!"

Tamsin was feeling the loss of blood was affecting her. She felt light-headed and wanted to sleep. "Whatever." She mumbled "just get it over with wolf."

Dyson changed into his wolf, his eyes a lite with determination, and grabbing the beam as he roared and grunted. The metal was creaking and groaning as he applied his strength. It took all his strength and then some as the beam slowly made its way out.

A spark could be heard and then popping sounds. Tamsin weakly unbuckled her seat belt and landed on the top of the tuck. She was too weak to get up even to crawl out. She smelled fire, she began to feel heat. "Dyson, wait first aid kit," as she reached in a glove compartment and it fell out. On cue, Dyson put his arm under her shoulders and pulled her to safety.

Exhausted, Dyson returned to his normal form. Both collapsed 50 meters from the car toward the road they came from as the truck was going up in flames. Tamsin, just tiredly staring her beloved truck and Dyson quickly opening the kit to at least put sterile pad on Tamsin's wound to stop it from bleeding. He knew Tamsin had taken quite a hit, but this was not like her, she seemed weaker than he expected.

As the fire consumed the car, Tamsin closed her eyes briefly and winced in pain, "Damn Succubus." She stated under her breath. "Fight." She said weakly but it was not only repeating Bo's request, but it was also for her. She then heard Dyson dialing someone frantically on his cell. He always seemed so controlled and his sense of urgency was noted by the her. She must be knocked up pretty bad she surmised.

"Yea, I need an ambulance. Lock on my GPS location, Tamsin is hurt badly and is bleeding out." He looked away from Tamsin but then he erupted out in anger. "I DON'T CARE IF SHE IS DARK FAE! SHE IS MY PARTNER AND FRIEND. She is one of our own. Make it happen. NOW!" It was true they had rocky relationship at the start, but with all that, he had to admit, that she had grown on him. His relationship with her was out of mutual respect and Dyson was doing everything he could to save her. He still held the pad on her wound appling steady pressure while yelling at what she could only guess was a Light Fae medic.

Tamsin's eyelids felt heavy, her breathing becoming shallow. The word "friend" from Dyson caught her attention. She didn't even know that he cared that much about her. She made it her life goal to keep everyone at a distance, so she could just do her job and move on. It all changed when she started to hang out with Bo, the succubus. Even early on she could tell Bo was like her in the fact that they both thought the rules and authority were meant to be challenged. Well, Bo did always take it one step further as her lack of knowing the Fae rules sometimes made for unique outcomes to say the least. Even though she tried to hate Bo as her opinions more often than not clashed with Tamsin's, they still found a way to respect one another, at a distance. The succubus earned her respect after all they have been through during the year but more than that, being a Valkyrie meant being attracted to the strongest of Fae. Bo was that and so much more, she was just not using her powers to the fullest extent, just her darn ethics always made things more complicated than it needed to be.

The odd thing now was that she felt alone even though Dyson was with of front of her trying to stop the flow of blood. Then it hit her. The voices of all the Valkyrie's, the whispers that were always present in her mind which allowed them to talk to one another. It was gone. Singular and silent. She scrunched her face and tried to concentrate hard to establish some sort of connection. Anything. It was out of desperation. The voices were white noise to her unless she needed to focus on a specific voice and communicate. It gave her a sense of comfort almost like a lullaby even as she slept. The silence was deafening. Her sisterhood, although she was most of the time at odds with them, where still her family. Now she had to contemplate what it was to live and die alone and it scared her.

"OK, good." Dyson concluded the call and hanging up the phone and putting it back in his pocket. He looked back at his partner and could see on her face that she had flashes of fear for brief moments. It struck him odd that he never saw that expression before. He was just use to a head strong, cocky, and strong spirited person. Her eyes were also brimming with unfallen tears yet another shock for Dyson. "Tamsin, it's ok, you'll be just fine. Help will be here in a couple minutes. Just stay with me." He said gently with reassuring concern.

"Dyson." She looked at him with her wet eyes. I look of mourning and loss evident "I don't have my powers any more. I … I'm …." She could not get herself to say it. Being a Valkyrie was everything she knew; it defined her and made her who she was. She lived for centuries, and even though the world changed, she always felt solace that her sisters remained a constant part of her life. "a fallen Valkyrie…. Human." she spat out with distain. To her human was a 4 letter word. She hated how weak they were. She always looked down upon them with their limited life and limited, if any, abilities. They were under achievers after all, always majoring in the minor. You'd think that with a fixed and short life span they should achieve so much more. Now she had to confront the unfathomable, she was one of them and will probably die one of them. When a fallen Valkyrie dies, they do not go to Valhalla, they do down to an underworld, a sort of a living hell for the rest of eternity.

"No, that can't be" Dyson putting his hand lightly on her shoulders. "You just got the wind knocked out of you. You'll be fine in no time. If the docs can't do it, I am sure Trick can do something."

Tamsin was beginning to fade and close her eyes, she heard the ambulance arrive. Dyson shook her, "come on, stay awake."

Feeling herself fading fast, she needed to get something off her chest, "Odin, the guy I tried to run over, he is my boss and Bo's father. He is an all-powerful god who is after Bo and" she managed to huff out a weak laugh. "Damn him, he can do whatever he wants. That stupid stupid succubus. This is really the last time I do anything nice for her aga….." Tamsin pointed her index finger weakly at Dyson and then finally faded to unconsciousness right as the medics reached her.

The last thing Bo's remembered, the glass at Trick's bar shattering all around her. Smoke consumed her and then as she started to cough, but then the smoke cleared as soon as it came.

She started to blink and take in the room she was in. Sweeping the room, she was in some sort of high end but empty restaurant. Mahogany walls with ornate wall sconces a huge glass chandelier hung from the top. A little farther back there were marble steps that went to the mezzanine . It looked empty but there were a few people whom she assumed were working toward the back of the room. It was then her eyes locked onto what looked like a singular but stunning Valkyrie form, in full battle armor, shield mounted on her back and a sheathed sword and dagger by her side. Her hair was pulled back into a tight bun. She descended the stairs and made her way striding confidently toward Bo. Her head tilted to one side briefly looking at Bo.

Bo was happy to see Tamsin and had so many questions for her. She didn't know why but she quickly strode to her and started to close the gap faster than expected. The Valkeryie stopped dead in her tracks and put her left palm forward forcefully and her right hand reached for the hilt of her sword but did not draw it. "Bo Den… " was all she was able to say before Bo circumvented her left arm and embraced her.

"God, you're ok." Bo confessed hugging her even tighter. Bo knew the risk Tamsin was taking by disobeying her boss's orders and was thankful to have her as one of the gang. "Is Dyson ok?" She began to pull back and she noticed something was off. The Valkyrie seemed stiff and she felt a small hesitant pat on her back which meant in Valkyrie language "you can get off me now". Bo also began to pick up on the fact that she was about to draw her sword when she approached a couple moments ago.

"Dyson Wolfbane of the 39th precinct was involved in a car accident but is fine." The Valkyrie stated factually. Now backing off from Bo's personal space quickly and efficiently, she dropped both her hands to stand at attention and her right hand released the hold on the handle of a dagger which was still sheathed as well. Bo could only surmise that she swapped weapon choices while they were hugging.

They both stood there and had looks of confusion on their face. Which was followed by an awkward silence between the two.

"Tamsin, is what's going on?" Bo questioned as she started to move her right hand on rest on her own dagger. Hurting Tamsin is the last thing she wanted to do, but given the fact that Tamsin was about to filet her on a simple hug made her more wary never the less.

"Bo Dennis, the unaligned succubus, you are in Valhalla by the invitation of Odin, your father. I am Arin, daughter of Freya, 15th order, 12th division, 3rd unit." Arin stated in a formal manner without any emotions. She encountered succubi and incubi before and knew they were lust driven and power hungry species. They would do anything in the persuit sexual pleasure. This normally meant that they would break laws wantonly for it and hence all of their kind were aligned with the dark. This obviously made Bo different since she was unaligned, but if she did have an alignment, she was actually more aligned to the light. She quickly scanned Bo's form and she was wearing tight leather pants, leather vest and a cotton tank. Her hair was pulled back to reveal her soft and expressive features. Even though she had some battle damage, Tamsin was correct, from a physical perspective, she was still very attractive.

What the heck, Bo thought, she looks, walks, talks and has the same mannerisms as Tamsin. She even gives me the up and down stare like her as well. How can this be? Are all Valkyries that similar? How does she even know about Dyson's whereabouts even?

"Tamsin, 4th order, 1st division and 8th unit was my twin sister. It was common to get us confused even amongst the sisterhood." Arin elaborated a moment later.

"Wha…. Tamsin never told me she had a twin sister. Wait" Bo shook her head trying to wrap her head around the new information, putting her left hand on her forehead but keeping her right hand on her dagger hilt. "Was?" she dropped her left hand now looking confused and staring at Arin expectantly.

"Tamsin was killed following the car accident after Dyson rescued her." Arin bluntly stated. She saw that Bo was getting both confused and distraught. She also knew that Tamsin did communicate via the link to her in detail about what a pain in the rear she was but had a lot of respect and fondness for the succubus. "I'm …. Sorry….. she must have meant a lot to you." Arin continued still in a rigid posture.

"What?" Bo questioned and still confused. "I just saw her like less than an hour ago!" she started to raise her voice. She could not believe what she was hearing. "She's here right? In Valhalla some where for some rebirth ritual or whatever?" in a frustrated tone grasping for straws.

Arin hesitated and was getting a little nervous but did not show it. She heard that the succubus was powerful as it was and being the daughter of Odin, that made it more so. It also was not her decision or story to tell. But Valkyries were not one to sugar coat and lie either. "She's not, her soul is not in Valhalla. Odin made sure that she would be gone forever for her disobedience."

Bo's anger started to surface and she immediately barked out "So what, you are ok with this and are just ecstatic to be Odin's tool! What type of fucked up place is this!" Bo felt a pang of regret as just within moments of telling Tamsin to fight, sent her to her death probably at the hands of Odin and his Valkyrie cronies without any chance to continue her existence.

Arin quickly retaliated and back-handed Bo with all her strength to her torso sending her flying across the room, barely missing the now surrounding but curious Valkyries and into a mahogany wall with a loud thud. Bo's dagger clinked away under a table as she was in the process of drawing it when Arin's fist was in flight.

"Owwwwwww" Bo groaned from her sitting position. If her head was not spinning so much she would have been tempted to find her dagger and fight on. Then of course the next thought in her head was how could she fight someone that looked and acted like the Tamsin she cared about?

With that Arin took a couple purposeful strides toward Bo point her left index finger at Bo seething with anger. "You think that I don't mourn her loss!?" Arin yelled at the top of her lungs drawing her sword at the Succubus getting up wearily. "She's my TWIN sister you stupid bitch! We've trained, lived and fought for centuries together. We have always been in contact with one another via our telepathic link and I don't hear her anymore. I missed her the moment she went silent!" There was brief silence as she was thinking what to say next. "All this rebirth shit, was not my fucking call that was your dad's!" Huffing out of classic Tamsin type laugh, "That bitch takes orders from no one. She seems to think that her sisterhood, me, and gods like Freya and Odin are just giving her suggestions and advice but she took suggestions from you like a fucking decree from god all mighty." She concluded her tirade.

"I'm sorry." Bo let out with a sigh rubbing her chest. "I guess I deserved that."

"She thought you were perfect. And I have been trying to wrap my head around that and the fact that she actually followed you."

"No I am not perfect, far from it." Bo emphatically stated starting to walk toward Arin. Bo stopped in front of Arin within arm's length. Arin still with her sword in hand looked at her trying to gauge Bo.

Arin then continued "Hell, she was even dumb enough disobey Odin. Either she saw something in you or you fucking thralled her with one of your succubus tricks." Bo shook her head vehemently at the latter part, but Arin was unconvinced.

Arin staring Bo down asked "If you are not prefect, DID YOU ENTHRALL MY SISTER to do your bidding?"

"NO!" Bo spat out insulted. "I never used my powers on her. As a matter of fact I have no thralls. She made the choice to follow me on her own terms. I am actually surprised she went along given the fact she was always such a bitch."

Arin still unconvinced raised her voice "This does not make any sense! Why would Tamsin disobey her gods, defy people she has known for hundreds and possibly thousands of years to choke on a toothless second rank succubus and her human circus act that she knew for less than a year!?"

"I DON'T KNOW! I DON'T FUCKIN' KNOW!" Bo yelled back. "I cared about Tamsin very much, granted we had a very rough start, she was actually one of the good ones." Realizing that she should not be yelling at an armed an agitated Valkyrie, Bo calmed down by taking a deep breath, "Look, I don't have all the answers and if I could ask Tamsin, I would. Can we…. Can we just put away our weapons and talk this through?" Bo asked bringing right hand slowly to Arin shoulder.

Arin backed off quickly still in a fighting stance, then Bo realized that Arin was probably trying to prevent herself from being enthralled in any way.

"I'm just a 'toothless' succubus and I am not going to use my powers on you." Bo brought both her hands up to re-assure her.

With that Arin considered it for a moment and quickly let out in a huff, "Fine. But I hate talking." Looking to her right and then putting her sword back into her sheath.

'She is so like Tamsin' Bo thought as that expression and mannerism was dead on. It made her heart constrict with in pain as it occurred to her how much she did care for her. Bo just erroraneously assumed that Tamsin was indestructible as she always made herself out to be. Tears started to form in her eyes and her voice cracking slightly "I'm sorry, I .. I just miss her soo much already." She shielded her eyes from Arin with her head turning away slightly trying to hold back her sobs. Arin also just reminded her so much of her fallen friend. "First Dyson, now Tamsin. I am just doing what I think is right and instead I am walking death to all those I get close to." Bo barely got out through her uneven and hitched breathing.

Arin stared at her and found it odd that the Succubus was on a rollercoaster ride of emotions ever since she arrived and she had no idea how Tamsin or anyone for that matter ever dealt with a person so emotional charged. Now she at least knew that deep down, Bo did care for Tamsin too and it was not one way like Arin or even Bo believed. Bo and Tamsin probably did not express it to each other Arin quickly deduced. It did somewhat answer her question she posed to Bo earlier as you normally don't enthrall those you truely care about. They just stood there in sight of all the surrounding Valkyries. Emotions were never a Valkyrie's strong point so much so the surrounding crowd started to back up and some even surried away as if Bo was releasing some sort of magical weapon against everyone in the room. Arin was at a total loss for words as she could truly feel Bo's pain at the loss of Tamsin. Against her better judgment, Arin hesitantly approached Bo, then willfully overriding all of her instincts and training, brought her in for a hug. The last thing this place needed was an emotionally unstable but very powerful succubus she justified logically in the back of her mind.

It was as if a flood of emotions were let loose as Bo's tears fell quickly down her face with only sounds of despair coming from her lips. Bo clung onto Arin tightly as if letting go meant losing Tamsin. They remained in that embrace for what seemed like an eternity. But eventually, Bo broke the embrace and took a moment to compose herself. Bo was just about to look for her dagger, but another Valkyrie approached her and gave it to her without a word. Bo nodded to her and she departed quickly and efficiently. Arin followed suit made herself look presentable again even though it looked like it rained on her right shoulder. They were alone again as the other Valkyries had left.

Bo was the first to break the awkward silence. "Thanks Arin for ..… for that. So why am I here?"

"As I was trying to tell when I first greeted you," Arin straightened up at attention again "Bo Dennis, daughter of Odin, your father requests your presence for dinner at this time." Arin then loosened up with very slight smirk, "Well I hope Odin assumes and takes into account VST."

"VST?" Bo looked at her inquisitively.

"Oh baby Fae. It stands for Valkyrie Standard Time. It means the time you have to arrive, plus one minute for every shot of vodka you had that day." Arin glibly stated with a sarcastic Tamsin like smirk.

"Oh," Bo smiled for the first time upon hearing the news, "In that case, I guess I had 15 or more shots".

"All right succulett, this is the part where I lead and you follow, ok?" Arin smiled and walked off strongly.

Bo laughed, the sarcasm was so like Tamsin and at least she lived on in someone else. They walked up to the mezzanine level and shared comfortable silence. They came to a large ornate floor to ceiling double door with 2 other Valkyries flanking it. They were standing guard in full battle armor and swords, but also in addition, they had their helmets and gold plated tipped spears. They stood ready to open the doors to the main dining chamber.

"OK, we're here. Daddy is expecting you. Later!" Arin waved tentatively and turned around to walk away. She then felt Bo quickly grab her arm.

"Wait" Bo hastely brought up and then realized that Arin was looking at where Bo placed her hand with a raised eyebrow. "You're not waiting for me?" She asked gingerly removing her hand from Arin.

"I got people to see, things to do succubus. They are also called orders where you come from." Arin stated matter of factly scrunching her face. Arin was confused on why she wanted her to stay. They did, after all, just only meet 20 minutes ago. "Someone else will be by to escort you back to your plane of existence." She elaborated in an attempt to comfort Bo.

"Can you just stay and wait for me?" Bo started to plead. "Please." She added.

Arin was taken aback by the way she asked with those puppy dog eyes. Please was not in the succubi vocabulary normally. They just took what they wanted with their power. And still yet, Bo had not used her powers on her, or tried to. Bo may have been telling the truth about never enthralling anyone. "I don't report into you succubus." Arin quickly spat out. Why was she so attached to her?

"Stop being such a bitch and quit arguing with me! Just do this for me Tamsin." Bo blurted out. "Uh …. Arin".

There was that awkward silence again and Arin just lifted up one of her eye brows inquisitively. Bo knew that she needed to speak up first to clarify her slip up.

"It's just that… I miss her… a lot …. ok." Bo looked pensive trying to find the right words to say next. "If you are truly Tamsin's sister, you also know that, despite all her faults, she was fiercely loyal to her friends no matter the cost. I need someone that can trust especially in this strange place." Bo taking a moment to survey the surroundings feeling uneasy. "You also may be the only link I have to her now and I don't want to lose that either." She truthfully confessed.

"Damn Succubi and their emotions." Arin exhaled defeated. She closed her eyes briefly. She locked onto Freya's voice and communicated via the link. 'Arin from 15,12,3. Request to standby at Odin's main hall then escort Bo Dennis back to her plane.' A heart beat later, Freya's voice returned 'OK. Be careful with this particular succubus. She must be more powerful than we imaged since she managed to corrupt your sister, one of Odin's best warriors.' Arin took a moment to process this then her eyes snapped open and Bo was still looking at her waiting for an answer. "Fine, I'll stay, but you owe me some shots later." She smirked.

Bo looked at Arin inquisitively while she closed her eyes. 'She must be talking to someone in to get permission to stay. So that is how Valkyries talk to one another' Bo thought. Funny Tamsin never did that but then of course Tamsin never asked for permission from anyone. "Deal." Bo concluded with a genuine smile. With that, the large double doors to the dining area opened and Bo proceeded to walk confidently in alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Bo entered the large dining area and it too was empty, expect for a single medium size circular table and 2 chairs setup in the middle of the room with some food. Just like the area down stairs, it still had the same theme with mahogany walls but there were now slivers of mirrors on the wall to break up the effect. This did make the room brighter and several large chandeliers were dispersed symmetrically on the ceiling. She was about to wonder if she should sit down at the empty table, when she noticed near the back toward the stage there was a well-dressed man in a black suit looking to be in his mid 30's. He had slicked back brown hair and soft facial features. He looked like Bo's older brother if she had one. He was talking to 2 other Valkyries in full uniform with the same gear as the guards opening the doors, but they were wearing on over their white uniforms, black sashes. The man looked at Bo with piercing brown eyes and immediately without expression, proceeded to walk toward Bo with his guards following close behind. Bo looked at him and then looked at Arin behind her as the doors had yet to close. Arin straightened up, clicking her boots together and then immediately put both of her arms sharply across her chest in the form on an x with her fists closed. She then extended her right hand out open just as crisply as the former action. The man just nodded from a distance. It was then Bo mouthed the word "Odin?" while discretely pointing to the man with her gaze toward Arin in a questioning expression. Arin just made the slightest but barely detectable nod at Bo.

"My Isabeau. I am so glad you could make it." The man said in deep, steady but unfeeling voice. There were no expressions that he made that showed any type of warmth in him. "I hope Arin did not get you lost on the way here." He glanced at Arin giving a very slight evil smile. He extended his right hand bowing slightly and was asking for Bo's hand in return.

Bo did not know what to do or how to address him, but she knew she was brought here against her will. That and the fact he also hurt and terrorized her friends and then killed Tamsin. The emotions she had just set everything else into motion. Before she knew it she extended her fist quickly and gave Odin the hardest right hook to the jaw that she could. A cracking sound echoed in the room as he staggered back surprised, her eyes quickly turned electric blue as she pull Odin into a choke hold with her dagger against his neck using him as a shield against his own black sashed guards backing up towards the door. She then heard both Orin and Arin scream "Stop!" simultaneously to their guards. But the guards at the door were already on top of Bo and in the process of impaling Bo's back with their spears. Bo tried to get out of the way but she knew she was about to be in a world of pain but she did not care. She had so much anger and rage venting now she could not contain it.

The impact never came as she saw Arin engage both guards and used her sword to deflect the both spears in flight at the last moment. Bo smirked slightly knowing that Arin did have her back after all.

"Stand down! STAND DOWN NOW!" Arin yelled again at the attacking guards. Both of the attacking guards went quickly back to attention. They were still on edge, but at least all guards in the room ceased their advances toward Bo.

Bo then growled into Odin's ear, "Is this the part where were you tell me that you are my father and then tell me about joining the dark side to rule the universe together?" Pulling Odin in closer letting out in a husky voice "You terrorized my best friend Tamsin and tried to coerce her to bring me here and then after she does not do it you kill her. Why shouldn't I return the favor."

Bo then felt a strong and heavy hand on her shoulder. It was Arin's. "Let him go NOW Bo!" Arin forcefully commanded. Bo hesitated as she was thinking of her next move. She had 4 fully armed guards at the ready and Arin. She knew if she really concentrated hard enough she could suck the chi out of everyone the in room at the same time, however, she did not know which side Arin was on which was a problem. Had it been Tamsin, she would be on Bo's side right now just for the challenge. Bo then felt a streak of guilt about dragging Arin into her battles as she was not Tamsin. 'I am walking death to all those I get close to' echoed in her head from earlier. This situation was simply not fair to Arin Bo quickly realized.

Arin was torn to say the least as she had no idea why she just reflexively stopped Freya's assigned guards from rightfully executing their duty. Granted Arin's rank afforded her the ability to command them, but it bothered her on why she felt protective of Bo. Was this one of Bo's succubus tricks? Tamsin's deep feelings about Bo during the last couple months probably transferred subconsciously through the link which is more likely to happen with identical twins. 'Tamsin having deep feelings for Bo', interesting she deduced. On one hand Odin did kill her sister but Bo may have contributed to Tamsin's corruption. Arin, although serving under Freya's flag, was also faithfully loyal to the Valkyrie's creed set forth in Asgard millenias ago which was to protect the realm of Valhalla including its gods and inhabitants. Logically under normal circumstances, she would have struck Bo down by now and possibly killed her, but killing Odin's daughter was probably not the best career move either. Tamsin always seemed to trust Bo's judgment after they warmed up to one another when Bo was given the correct information and Arin knew this as well.

Odin just calmly went along with it and said nothing and did not even put up a struggle. It was as if he knew something that Bo didn't.

Arin, seeing that Bo was not responding to her command decided to give Bo better information on the situation. She, with her sword at the ready, leaned within less than an inch from Bo's ear opposite of the side she was holding Odin. In a faint whisper, she murmured "Bo, Odin can't be hurt or killed by your puny dagger as he is a noncorporial form normally." She mentioned in a very serious tone. "I also swore an oath to protect Valhalla and its inhabitants so that succulette includes Odin." She concluded with a snarky expression and hoped that she got through to Bo. It was true that she did swear to uphold that oath but due to her now conflicted feelings, she had no idea whether she could execute. Valkyries don't feel period. They are trained to suppress and avoid them. 'Damn you Tamsin. You never told me you had strong feelings for this bitch and I have to deal with this now!? This is really fucked up!' she loathed.

Bo's eyes turned back to their normal brown color. She started to release Odin, but he just vanished in a plume to smoke and reappeared in front of her again facing her with a neutral expression and stance. "Feeling better are we or shall we continue my daughter?" Odin calmly mused at Bo. Bo sheathed her dagger and crossed her arms in front of her at her father. Odin then directed his gaze at Arin and her guards in white and spoke in a more official tone, "Arin, daughter of Freya, you need to keep your guards under control. They almost killed my daughter. But it is comforting to know that like your sister, you have lightning fast reflexes. Maybe I should post more of my guards in lieu of Freya's along the perimeter?" Odin asked but he continued after a brief silence "Arin, a spot just opened up in my order. Care to be one of the prestigious elite in order 4,division 1, unit 8?"

"You keep your back room dealings to yourself. She's not interested with your stupid fucked up order." Bo spat out with venom. "You keep her out of this. This is between you and I." Bo warned. Bo did not want to make Arin situation worse after all.

Odin just ignored Bo and kept his ever piercing gaze on Arin.

"Well Freya's benefit package is better, pay is good, people are great, opportunities to travel yada, yada, yada. And oh, switching allegiances has the teeny tiny issue with working for a narcissistic and sadistic psychopath …. hmmmm" Arin stated in an aloof manner sheathing her sword and then putting her index finger on her own lips feigning thoughtfulness, "Ummmm I'd have to say no but I'll let you know my final decision when hell freezes over." She concluded with a fake smile.

Bo just could not help but to let out muffled giggle. 'I see where Tamsin gets her sarcasm from or is it reversed.' Bo thought.

Odin showed on signs of getting angry, but he was getting impatient. "Bo, please sit," Odin motioned to the table. "We have much to discuss. First and foremost obviously is Tamsin as she is not dead like everyone claims."

Bo and Arin both looked shocked and just glanced at each other.

"How can that be. I can't hear her nor can any other Valkyrie?" Arin questioned.

Odin stared at Bo this time ignoring Arin's comment and murmured "I thought you wanted this to be between you and I?"

"OK" was all Bo could say in an unsure manner as she glanced at all the guards in the room.

Odin, probably sensed this and barked "Leave us!" He waved his hand to his and Freya's guards. The black sashed guards saluted immediately putting their closed right fist against their plate armor hitting it sharply 3 times in succession and left the room. Freya's guards at the same time, crossed their arms across to their chest in the x pattern and then extended their right hand toward Odin and they too took an about face and moved out of the room.

Arin hesitated as she had questions about Tamsin, but she was also bound out of respect to the gods she served even though she did not directly follow Odin's orders specifically. A heart beat later Arin seeing Odin expectantly looking at her, she performed her salute as well and started to march purposefully away. Bo was looking at Odin then at Arin and back again and then interjected the silence by quickly stating "Arin, stop. I need you to stay."

"No, she will do as she is told because unlike Tamsin, she actually respects her leaders and follows orders." Odin rebutted raising his voice slightly.

Arin was half way to the double doors, guards waiting for her when she hesitantly stopped midway without turning to look at Bo or Odin. Again she had to make a choice. Who does she follow? Odin or Bo. Arin just froze there and gave up. 'I really need time away from this succubus, she really has managed to mess up my year in less than 30 minutes' she lamented.

"This concerns her sister, and she has the right to know" Bo countered. "Besides, we will have 3 separate parties here and no one party will be missing or under represented. You represent the dark side, Arin belongs to the light and I am unaligned." Bo summarized trying to apply logic to convince Odin otherwise.

Odin paused and thought about it for a moment then looking at Arin's back requested "Arin, you seem to be confused. With whom do your pledge your allegiance to? Is it Freya? Me? Bo? Your sister?"

'Shit this is not what I need' Arin thought mentally kicking herself. Arin turned around in another about face sharply. Then Arin proclaimed loudly across the room and with authority locking on to Odin's eyes, "I am a Valkyrie nothing more, nothing less. I swear to uphold the tenants set forth in Asgard governing all my kind to serve, protect, and fight for Valhalla. My allegiance therefore is to no one and everyone with every fiber of my existence until the end of my life cycles."

Bo smiled at Arin's well thought out and poetic response. She could now see the difference between Arin and Tamsin. While they were both awesome, Arin embraced and was bound by Valkyrie core values and laws while Tamsin would follow the spirit of the law and therefore stretch and dismiss them as circumstances permitted to accomplish an objective. The ends, to Tamsin, justified the means.

"Join us then." Odin gestured to the table.

Arin nodded to the guards and they closed the doors. As she walked to the table, she observed that Bo and Odin were sitting across from one another. 'Great I get to be in the middle'. There was no chair for her, but she chose to stand. From a tactical standpoint standing was better. Besides, she might need to get out of there fast if Odin and Bo have a standoff and go full "HaDoKen" on her.

Bo could sense that Arin was out of her element and chose not to push it. "You were talking about Tamsin?" Bo asked inquisitively.

"Ah yes, Tamsin, as talented as she is, over the past century had consistently demonstrated a trend of insubordination and her most recent task, to escort you to Valhalla was almost a total failure. Normally, had this been any other Valkyrie serving me, I would have just ended their life cycle immediately." He paused and looked at both Arin and Bo, then continued "However, since Tamsin did do well for me in the past, I graciously commuted that punishment. I therefore thought it best to release her of any and all obligations to this kingdom. " He concluded.

"Meaning what exactly as I am new to all things Fae." Bo added.

"She is now free to do what she wants minus the support of her sisters." Odin clarified but Bo still had a questionable look on her face. 'I think he is speaking english' but I don't get it.

"Bo, she's a fallen Valkyrie. That means that she has been stripped of all her Fae powers and is now human." Arin looking at Odin to ensure she was getting it right and it was confirmed when Odin just nodded ever so slightly. 'Tamsin, hang on there.' She thought although she knew it would not be heard. Being a Valkyrie was everything to Tamsin. It formed, made and identified both of them.

"What!?" Bo was about to smack the table with her palms but restrained herself. "Give her powers back to her! Taking away her powers is like taking a fish out of the water. You are giving her a death sentence." Bo said with stress in her voice.

"Bo, I am trying to protect you and my decision will not be swayed. Her influence and her unpredictability is a liability to us all." Odin calmly mentioned with finality.

"You have a funny way of showing you really care. The way you treated Tamsin, my mom, and let's not get into how you abducted me!" Bo started to get angry. "Did you ever think about maybe knocking on my front door? I don't have tons of guards and castle gates to stop you."

"Even as a god. I can't visit your world and you could not visit mine until Tamsin completed the task of breaking the rune artifact in front of you." Odin then looked at Arin and Bo.

"Great, so I can visit you anytime I want but you still can't visit me. I think there is a silver lining to this after all." Bo spat out sarcastically.

"You just need to get to a Valkyrie warp station and you will be able to pass through it. Bo, I am not your enemy and I am not your captor, you can come and go as you please." Odin shifted and got up. "I will see you another time when calmer heads prevail." His gaze shifted to Arin "Please see our guest back to her plane."

Arin was still in shock processing all this new information. Numbly she saluted Odin without a thought. She was on autopilot.

Bo got up and looked at Arin with concern. 'She must be really worried about her as am I' she thought. As they walked quickly out of the door and were past the guards, when Bo grabbed Arin's arm and stood in her path. "Let's find her, maybe my grandfather the blood king can do something for her if my dad won't." Bo stated with new zeal.

Arin just nodded with a somewhat distant stare. She did not know how to respond. Being bombarded with so many complex emotions at the same time, she reflexively suppressed her emotions and she was now in a daze trying to process everything logically. She now had more unanswered questions after the meeting then before. 'Is this Bo's fault on why my sister is now a human? Did Odin really make the right choice as he is a god? Does Bo really have my sister's best interests in mind? Can I trust Bo like Tamsin trusted her? Is she going to enthrall me and make be follow her to do her bidding?' All these were too overwhelming that Arin started to back off from Bo.

Bo observed the now very troubled Arin and knew that this was a bad time to give her charms to Arin in order to calm her. It would have helped but would have complicated their relationship with one another down the line. "Arin, I am not going to make you do anything you don't want to do. Just get me to the warp station and I can take care of the rest." Bo stated with both her hands up showing that she was not using any of her powers.

Arin closed her eyes tightly trying to think this through. In despair she thought 'Odin said Tamsin is alive but is a fallen Valkyrie, I need to find her. She is my sister, I can do this. Bo has offered to help, I think I can trust her.' Within moments another voice entered her head 'Arin? That is distressing to hear about Tamsin's plight say the least, no Valkyrie has been given that status for thousands of years.' Freya communicated with concern. 'I am sorry to bother you, I did not mean to abuse the link' Arin stammered an apology in her head.

Bo heard multiple but heavy footsteps. Arin still had her eyes closed in thought. Approaching quickly to Arin and Bo was an older but still very beautiful blond haired Valkyrie in a white flowing dress flanked by 2 heavily armed guards with gold sashes. Bo could only assume it was Freya and her assigned guards. They came to an abrupt stop in front of them. Bo looked at the older blond who was glancing intently between the two of them. She then reached out her hands and put them on both sides of Arin's shoulder blades and said "There is no need to apologize to me, your mind just automatically knew what you had to do."

Arin then quickly snapped open her eyes and feeling Freya's reassurance helped her stabilize her thoughts. "Thank you. I have been asked by Odin to escort Bo Dennis to her plane, but I respectfully request to go with her although my duties to you state otherwise." Arin reported in a formal manner.

"Find her, bring her back to the sisterhood if at all possible. I will speak with Odin." Freya commanded.

"I will" Arin remarked with a sharp salute and a smile.

Freya looked at Bo and assessed her. "So you are the legendary unaligned succubus. You are the first of your kind to visit here. What are you to Tamsin that you are so willing to offer your help?"

"I don't know how I received the legendary title as people just call me Bo. Tamsin is my friend. She kind of grew on me even though she was other things that rhymed with rich. She is one of the most noble and honorable people I know." Bo was beside herself, she answered honestly, but the word noble and honorable never sounded like they could describe Tamsin's but Bo knew deep down that it did once you got past the her rough and tough exterior.

After Freya took a moment to think, she questioned "Your reputation precedes you Isabeau Dennis, daughter of Odin. Arin told me that she needs your help. I am asking if you will you do everything in your power to find and keep Tamsin safe as she is one of our sisterhood."

'Wow, I need a telepathic link too' Bo thought offhanded. 'I wonder if it gets free nights and weekends."

"I will" Bo proclaimed but she felt she needed more than just her word and after seeing Arin do the salute several times already, Bo thought it fitting that she do the same. With the same sharp motions, she executed the salute flawlessly.

A momentary look of surprise came across Freya's face and then it was followed by a genuine smile.

"Bo, you flatter me with your allegiance and unwavering determination. You are more than what we give you credit for." Freya concluded and she quickly walked away with her guards trailing closely behind.

Arin just watched the whole scene unfold and right as Freya was almost out of sight, Freya turned her head toward Arin and she heard in her head via the link 'You have solid instincts. You made the correct choice to trust the succubus.'

"Swell! So do you realize what our salute symbolizes succulette?" Arin now questioning with a grin. Bo just shook her head. "To serve" as Arin held her hands down by her side palms open and toward Bo. "To protect" as Arin brought her arms across her chest with her fists. "And to fight for the just" she punched her right palm out in front of her. After a brief pause for effect, Arin laughed and teased "Brown noser!"

Bo gave a light whack on Arin arm. "Let's get going, we gotta catch up on what's been happening in my world. For all I know all hell broke loose down there."


	3. Chapter 3

Tamsin felt terrible. She ached all over, felt light headed, weak and confused. It was a struggle to even open her eyes, but slowly with considerable effort they did. 'Where the heck am I?' 'What happened?' 'This has to be the succubus's fault one way or another all the troubles she had led back to her.'

She looked around trying to focus. She was in a hospital, and probably the light Fae compound as she could see an unconscious Hydra in the bed next to her and was well aquainted with the Dark Fae compound and this was not it.

She slowly turned her head to other side of the bed and noticed Dyson was in a chair bandaged up a little but sleeping with his head propped up against the wall. She was always a loner but all of a sudden she felt empty and alone. Shaking her head, she started to get up, but to her dismay, she just let out a yelp of pain as her body rebelled against her. That was odd, she normally heals quickly in her sleep. Then the events came flooding back to her, she drove off a cliff with Dyson to try to get rid of her boss, had an accident and then Odin took her powers away. 'Isn't this a shit sandwich that eats like a buffet' she thought.

"Hey, take it easy there T-sam." Dyson said as he got up from his chair a little groggy. "You took quite a beating." He mentioned with concern in his voice. He now stood by the side of her bed.

"Hey don't make me get up and give you one too." She mocked as she adjusted herself to make it less likely to be in pain. "Where is Bo …. And everyone else?" She asked adding the last part when she realized her error.

"I was only able to contact with Hale. He is waiting for things go calm down after the stunt the Morrigan Evony pulled but don't worry, Vex has her under wraps for now. Trick is staying low in Scotland. Everyone else is MIA at this moment." He rattled off. He found it odd that the first person Tamsin asked about was Bo.

"Shit that means Odin must have her now in Valhalla." Tamsin quickly deduced. "We gotta find a way to get her out of there." Without even assessing her injuries, she struggled, got up from her bed and swung her feet over the side. She suppressed all the pain she was feeling at that moment. She was determined to save Bo, with or without her powers and with or without the aid of anyone else.

Dyson reached over helping her up and steadied her. "Hey, the doc said you should be on bed rest for at least 3 to 4 days. I am pretty sure he did not mean it in minutes especially now that …. in your current condition" He stated with concern.

"Condition?" Tamsin questioned with an eye roll "What did the doc say?" She already knew that she was probably stuck being a human, but just in case, it was better to get a second opinion.

Dyson paused and looked down briefly to compose a palatable reply. "Doctor Connor said that you are recovering remarkable well and should be able to be discharged in a couple of days. He ran several tests on you and all your cells in your body seem to be human. He needs to run more tests to see if this condition can be reversed. You just need to have a little more patience." Dyson knew that Tamsin would not be happy, but he hoped that Trick or the doctors could do something about it. He missed Dr. Laruen Lewis, if she could make a human Fae, she could probably give Tamsin back her powers too.

'Human' that word again Tamsin thought. How she loathed to think about it. It meant that she now only had a quarter of the strength at best, healed in days instead if hours, had no way to intimidate her foes, and worst off, she was nearing the end of her current life cycle and as a human there is no way to be reborn. "Shocking" She huffed out sarcastically. "Not a word to anyone else ok?" She pointed her finger at Dyson, " And most of all not to that unaligned succubus. If that stupid girl knew, not only will she try to fix it and put everyone else's life in jeopardy, she'd get all clingy on me and try to fawn over me like her human pet." She let out with a face of total disgust.

"OK, but I think sooner or later your secret will come out." Dyson said in a factual manner. He respected her decision and could see where she was coming from, but Bo being as stubborn as she was would move heaven and earth to make things right for her friends. Bo and Tamsin friends he thought. Who would have thought especially since they hated each other's guts when they first met.

Not wanting to hang on to this sentimental moment too long, Tamsin focused her mind elsewhere. "Well it's time to go cus a Valkyrie gots to take care of some Fae if you get my drift" Tamsin said with a smirk while bringing up her right hand to make a symbol of a gun with it and pretending to fire it in the air. It took a moment, but she also realized that she was not really a Valkyrie either, but what the hell, she'll pull through. She always does.

"You forgot to add sound effects again." He said amused "Hey you aren't going there alone ok. We need to stick together partner." He stated genuinely. Last thing he needed was for his friend to go on a suicide mission especially in her condition. 'She is stronger than I thought because if I were human, I might handle things differently.' He noted internally.

"You're not going. I did this, I have to finish it. Wait, aren't you supposed to be angry at me or something? Not that I care but I became part of the 39th precinct with a primary mission in mind to find and bring in Odin's mark which I found out later was Bo, on top of that the Morrigan wanted me to get Bo to pay for feeding off one of the Dark, spy on the light and …. Oh basically just lie to you that I gave a shit about justice and doing the right thing." She confessed scrunching up her face on the justice part waiting for signs that Dyson might actually get mad and try to kill her right there. She knew however she needed to get everything out on the table since she needed to him to know what he was getting in to. Going against a god was almost impossible as a Fae, not to mention as a human.

His demeanor never changed. "Well then you must suck at doing your duties because since I have known you, you did not bring Bo in to Odin as you tried to run over your boss, you actually kept Bo out of the Morrigan's prison, you became an asset to the light, and finally you do give a shit about doing the right thing on all the cases we worked on together. So we are still a team right?" He concluded rhetorically with a smile. Dyson was glad that Tamsin was opening up to him. Granted she had ulterior motives he did not know of in the beginning, but he realized that Tamsin, although she was dark was capable of having a conscience. He kind of knew that in the end, she would uphold the Valkyrie core tenants.

"Hey well there is still time for me to fix my track record." She smirked. She reached over and turned off the monitors and proceeded to take out the IV and leads quickly. "Get me my clothes will you?" as she realized she was in the standard hospital gown.

Dyson brought her clothes over and set them on her bed. "Don't you think we need a plan first before we attempt this suicide mission?"

"Yep, that is why," pulling off her gown deep in thought "we need to hit the Dal and do a little research in Trick's Library. And a little liquid refreshment doesn't hurt" She reached out for Dyson to give her a hand to stand up, which he did. "So you got a way to get there since I kind of dented my beloved truck" she assessed as she put on her underwear and bra.

"Yea, while you were out, I got my car." He said while trying to not look at his partner in her current state but he had to admit, beyond that badass exterior and injuries she was stunning. He smiled knowing that he was very lucky to have been paired up with her. It probably made the other cops jealous. And if that was not enough, he just had to get Bo to come over and that would seal the deal.

"OK, so how long have I been out?" Tamsin asked putting on her jeans not even knowing or caring that Dyson was trying not to glance at her. She had a bigger mission to accomplish. Get Bo back and then kick Odin's ass or vise versa.

"About 5 to 6 hours." He looked up and did a quick calculation and in his peripheral vision he noted that Tamsin put on her shirt.

"We also will need to stop by the precinct later, I need to get… some hardware" Tamsin said putting her boots on. She tried to avoid the words 'body armor' and 'firearms' as Valkyrie normally don't use either, but in all her life times, she did but they were not her first choice. Hand to hand combat gave her the most satisfaction. She tried her hardest not to think that she was human. It was too depressing but she knew one thing for sure, short of being dead, she always succeeded in her missions. That is what made Odin choose her in the first place. That would be Odin's mistake by leaving her alive Tamsin thought to herself with an evil smirk.

"You got i…" was all Dyson could say as the curtains surrounding the perimeter of the room opened abruptly. At the same time, Tamsin reached inside her boot and was about to pull out a throwing knife.

"Bo?" Dyson and Tamsin said at the same time as they stared at the brunette at the curtain entrance.

"Dyson, Tamsin!" Bo sang out happily. She immediately headed straight for Tamsin and although Tamsin was trying to back up, Bo got her in a strong hug.

Tamsin just glared at Dyson with the 'I told you so' look referring to the Bo clingy statement. And Dyson put his hand up to cover up a snicker as he found this situation hilarious.

"OW! A little air succubus." Tamsin yelped out as Bo almost picked her up off the ground while hugging her. It did warm her heart a little knowing that Bo felt for her on some level.

"Shit, I'm sorry Tammy." As Bo backed off of her quickly ignoring Tamsin's small scowl at Bo's usage of 'Tammy'. "Hey you." She said as she turned to Dyson and hugged him firmly as well. She was so glad they were all right. They were part of her family and she wanted to know they were safe.

"I was talking to Hale and he told me were you guys here. I was worried after Arin told me that you were in a car accident. But I'm so glad you guys are ok." Bo stated backing off to look at both of them.

"Arin?" Tamsin immediately pick up. Questions quickly filled her head. 'What the heck was Arin doing working with Odin of all people? Did Bo pull her in to doing stuff for her? What the fuck happened up there?'

Bo looked at Tamsin like she was on another planet and rolled her eyes. "You know your TWIN sister? 15th Division .. ummm" Bo looked up to try remember…..

"15th Order 12th Division 3rd Unit." Arin stated proudly walking to view of everyone just outside the curtains.

Needless to say Dyson in shock. Not only did Tamsin have a sister, but her sister looked and smelled almost exactly the same.

Before Bo could get out the introductions. Arin and Tamsin briskly closed the gap between each other. They held each other shoulders at arm's length and put their foreheads together. They began to push forcefully on each other for dominance.

Bo was about to break it up when Dyson held Bo's arm and murmured, "Bo, that is the standard Valkyrie greeting amongst the sisterhood."

Bo relaxed and watched them but then whispered to Dyson "If this is how they greet one another, I wonder what would happen if they were at war?" she said in a sarcastic tone.

After a few moments, Arin got the upper hand and not realizing her strength firmly pinned Tamsin on one of the walls. "Oh fuck, I'm sorry sister. You must still be recovering." Arin quickly apologized releasing her.

"I just let you have that one, but I won't be as gracious next time." Tamsin pointed at her. Tamsin was actually happy to see another Valkyrie let alone her sister. It made her transition more bearable she reasoned.

Arin and Tamsin just busted out into loud laughter and they could not stop laughing and Bo and Dyson were just looking at each other still trying to get a handle on the fact that a Tamsin can actually laugh.

Just then they heard a happy and chippy voice from outside their area "Behold! I, the great and awesome Kenzi has arrived." She stated walking in with her arms in the air "you may now bow. Thank you. Thank Y…." She said stopping mid-sentence gawking at the blonds now just sitting on the bed staring at her. She blinked a couple of times to try to make sure she was not seeing things but the 2 blonds were still there. "Holy cow dung!" she remarked off handedly. She jerked her head to look over to Bo with accusing glance "Dude, Bo-bo, what did you do this time?! Out of all the people to clone, you chose to clone detective snarky pants over here. Cus let me tell you, double your Tamsin is NOT double the fun. I repeat, NOT with a capital N, double the fun. When are you going to fix this?" she questioned her putting her hands crisply on her hips in her usual energetic manner.

Bo just reciprocated with and eye roll but she did love the Kenzi's witty but totally incorrect assertions. "Me!" Bo let out quickly to take control of the situation. She walked over to Arin scooting Kenzi along with her. "Arin this is my human circus act Kenzi, Kenzi, this is Arin, Tamsin's TWIN sister." Bo felt better now that she was redeemed.

Arin smirked slightly embarrassed remembering the circus act statement was hers that she blurted out all flustered to describe Kenzi earlier. Tamsin after all never really used Kenzi's name specifically on the link but a handful of times as she just referred to her as a pain in the ass or other descriptive terms like human pet. At first glance, the Goth looked like she had a weird style about the way she dressed. She had a mix of the Goth black but also accessorized like crazy with items from multiple eras. Unique would be the best term she thought. When Kenzi extended her hand, Arin looked at it briefly with her arms crossed about her same as Tamsin's. Arin at first gave a suspicious look at Kenzi before shaking her hand firmly. "Good to put a face to the name."

"You can call me Ms. Awesome, but Kenzi will do fine." She stated proudly then turning to face Tamsin, "Wow, at least she's cordial Tam Tam. And I bet she kicks ass too. She may be Tammy 2 point oh!" Kenzi remarked.

"It's TAMSIN to you human pet," Tamsin shot back with a scowl on her face. "Besides, Arin is in the 15th order and the lower the order, the more 'awesome' someone is. I am in the 4th order. Can't get much better than that." She said pretending whisk the imaginary dust off her shoulder casting a glance at Kenzi and then Arin who just did an eye roll. Tamsin loved to one up the crew, it kind of made her time with the happy sunshine gang actually tolerable. Seeing Arin do the eye roll she interjected "Well I am older and wiser you know."

"By like 2 minutes, big freaking deal and we've lived for how long?" Arin just snapped back. "I'll kick your ass right now if you weren't human!" That earned an 'I hate you' look from Tamsin.

"What?" Kenzi questioned in disbelief as Dyson now stood next to her taking in her scent.

"Kenzi, since when did you become Fae?" Dyson interjected. He took her scent several times already, and it was unmistakable. She was Fae. He did not know how or why but he was concerned about all this sudden a twist of events on everyone lives. He still needed to know what happened to Bo and her father.

Kenzi bit her bottom lip and looked down and just murmured "Busted by the blood hound gang."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa" Bo interrupted and put herself in the middle of everyone putting up her hands up as if there was an information overload. So may new developments but this was standing room only and she needed a more private place to talk to everyone. "Hey, I have Trick's spare key to the Dal. I know we all have questions but let's table it til we get there. Beside I owe Arin a couple of drinks. Tamsin, you are coming with me. Kenz, do you need a ride?" She asked as she took Tamsin's hand and tugged her unwillingly but she followed glaring at Dyson again who was visibly amused at her predicament giving him that 'I told you so and I'll kick your puppy ass later' look.

Arin took a note of how embarrassed Tamsin was, but she did willingly follow Bo without any succubus tricks. What were they to each other? Were they more than just best friends? Tamsin does not have friends in the first place so this was really odd. She follows under no ones authority but her own, however it seemed like she will follow Bo. It peaked her curiosity to say the least.

"Nope, the Kenzi machine has a new sports car, compliments of the Morrigan. It even came with my own security guard! Come on. I'll introduce you all to Bruce, he is waiting outside and trust me 'no body bother him either'." She stated doing some pseudo martial arts moves and then skipping away. Dyson nodded to Arin to follow him and she just nodded back and walked out with him to get a ride.

On their way out, Tamsin was stopped by Dr. Connor who tried to keep her in the compound but Bo took care of that with her charms. Being with a succubus did have it privileges Tamsin thought with a smile.

They were silent on the way over to Bo's Camaro. Bo was thinking about what to say Tamsin who risked her life for hers and Tamsin was thinking about what not to say to Bo to keep her safe from Odin. They had an odd chemistry. One always wanted to talk more and the other wanted to talk less but they still managed to work well together.

After getting into the car, Bo started the car and headed toward the Dal. For Bo the silence uncomfortable so she decided to speak first. "I did not know you had an identical twin sister. I mistook her for you in Valhalla."

"You never asked succubus." She said keep her stare fixed out the window but then she turn her head toward Bo "I hope you didn't pull any of your succubus tricks on her while you were there because I am VERY protective of her since she IS my younger sister." Tamsin said asking open ended questions to get Bo to spill out any crucial details before they all met at the Dal.

"No! But I may have hugged her thinking it was you." Bo confessed a little embarrassed feeling her face getting hot.

"Really?" Tamsin questioned and with an evil grin she continued "And I hope you found out who Arin was BEFORE you attempted to rip off her clothes and ravage her?" She mocked.

"She identified herself right after we hugged. Besides she was about to kill me for a simple hug. Also I'd never do that to her." Bo rushed out a little insulted but she felt her hunger spike a little at the thought of doing that to Tamsin. She also noticed that Tamsin's aura was actually getter a little hotter, but chose to ignore it. She pushed that thought out of her head as fast as possible as she was not the type of take advantage to someone who was down.

"Well she was probably ready to kill you especially if she thought I was dead because of something that involved you." She said amusingly but her words were true never the less. Tamsin now knew why Arin greeted Bo even though she reported to Freya and not Odin. 'She was going to kill her since she could not hear me anymore. Good girl. I knew she had it in her' Tamsin thought with a mischievous grin. But what changed Arin's mind? This thought alone brought her back to reality as she scrunched her face deep in thought. Was it a succubus trick or did Arin find out Tamsin had feelings for Bo? 'Damn feelings. My feelings for Bo probably clouded Arin judgment. Shit' was one of the conclusions she came to. She needed to talk to Arin first before she made any moves going forward she thought.

"The odd part was she actually backed me up when I had a run in with my father. If it were not for her fast action, I would have been speared several times by the guards." Bo still concentrating on the road but glancing at Tamsin every now and then.

"Tamsin." Bo stated changing the subject "We'll fix this. I promise. I know you made a huge sacrifice for me and I'd hate for you be punished for something that I asked you to do." Bo reached out and held Tamsin's hand reflexively.

Bo had no idea that Tamsin was falling slowly for the succubus as Tamsin did not even get rigid any more, she just let Bo hold on to her hand. Tamsin for her part just did not want to feel alone, so she just allowed it.

'Wow, now I know how her ex's feel when they are with Bo' Tamsin thought glibly but erased that thought out of her head as fast as it came.

"Bo, don't you know by now, I'm indestructible. So no need to worry about me. I can handle myself" Tamsin oozed with confidence. "I can still to pay Odin a visit after this and kick his lame ass. But since he is your father, I'll put a hold on my hit ok?" She clarified. Since Bo was not in any real danger right now, there was no sense in going up against a god that can will you dead just out of meer thought.

"Well we got people waiting. So let's open up the bar." Bo said as she park the car at the Dal.

"Alcohol on the house? No THAT gets me hot." Tamsin chipped up and they both exited the car walked into the Dal with the rest of the gang.


	4. Chapter 4

It did not take long for everyone to get settled down. Bo and Kenzi brought out all the good stuff. Arin and Tamsin immediately started to do Vodka shots talking to each other at the Bar. Meanwhile Dyson, Kenzi, Bo and Bruce were hanging out at another table further away.

"Whoa, that is some good stuff." Arin slammed her shot glass down. "You mean to tell me during your whole assignment here you got free or severely discounted alcohol served by the one and only Blood King! Shit sis, why didn't you tell me sooner! I'd have to drop in more often than every decade or so."

"Well, girls gotta have her secrets. Unlike the time when you got 'involved' with my general a century ago and did not tell me." Tamsin smirked.

"What? When… how did you know? I did my best to imitate you and dress like you! I even fooled his best friends" Arin said taken off guard.

"We'll let see, could it be the fact that he got all frisky with me all of a sudden even though I kept him at a distance this whole time? I was not sleeping around like you thought I was. Then he started to mention that I needed to loosen up and he kept talking about 'the last time'". Tamsin paused for effect and saw that Arin was getting visibly embarrassed. "I knew you were in the area and were on R&R so I just put things together. You slut!" She concluded with a triumphant grin.

Arin recovered quickly though and then followed up "So, he's the type of general that always gets what he wants, so what did you do? I am sure you did not hurt him since you were assigned to protect him." Arin knowing full well where this was leading.

Tamsin saw the trap but there was really no way around it so she let out calmly "I yielded to his command."

Arin immediately pounced on the opportunity and yelled "Whore!" as she got the upper hand.

Tamsin then leaned over to Arin and then said, "Oh but it gets better" She did her classic evil smirk, "*I* yielded to his command over and over and over and OVER AGAIN. From the looks of it you only got to try it a couple of times. Poor baby."

Arin dropped her smile and it was now replaced with a face of jealously "You fucking bitch." She exhaled in defeat.

"Yup and he went on to win many many more battles without me even lifting a finger. I just simply rationed it out like it was some kind of reward for his strong and fierce leadership. And" Tasmin looked up into the air reminiscing about the past and huffed out a laugh "he was oh so strong and fierce off the battlefield too."

Tamsin knew how to push all of Arin's buttons and it did work. Arin with her mouth agape quickly slapped Tamsin lightly, "You fucking whore! You were supposed to protect him in battle and not keep your feet from touching the ground!."

"Well, rules. They were meant to be broken. Besides mission accomplished right?" Tamsin stated lifting up her shot glass.

Arin raised her glass up to meet Tamsin's and they both drank together. "Mission Accomplished!" They said in unison laughing. Arin missed her sister much more than she led on. They use to be really close until Tamsin swore and allegiance to Odin. Then they not only got different assignments, but Tamsin also slowly stopped talking to her via the link. She just got more increasingly withdrawn. Doing these missions for Odin changed her radically. Tamsin always had something to prove like a chip on her shoulder so much so, she left the 15th order under Freya to join the 4th under Odin. She was driven to be the best and nothing would stop her. Tamsin did get much better at fighting, but at what cost?

Bo then interrupted them and filled up their shot glasses from the other side of the bar even though the bottle was just sitting in front of them. "Hey you guys doing ok?" she said looking at both of them. She never saw Tamsin so close to anyone before and seeing the twins hang out with each other and laughing was refreshing. Bo always saw the distant, cold, uncaring side of Tamsin. Now that she saw this, she questioned if Tamsin had any feelings for her. It would explain why she helped her at the dawning invitation and her quest to save Kenzi.

Tamsin for her part just replied with a nod and Arin was the one who spoke up "Bo this place is spectacular. Thank you for your hospitality as keeper of this way station." Arin said with a slight bow. "You're very welcome Arin" Bo was flattered that Arin treated her like an elder. "This is my grandfather's place so no need to thank me. I just came here to pick up some stuff and we will start talking as soon as Hale, the Ash for this district gets here." Bo smiled and then left them.

Even in this simple interaction Arin could consistently feel the tension between Bo and her sister which reminded her that they probably needed to talk about her but Tamsin beat her to the punch.

"Bo tells me you greeted her in Valhalla in your full battle gear. First Odin normally sends his own escorts and second, guests in Valhalla are normally greeted by unarmed Valkyrie. Why were you there?" Tamsin asked trying to get answers.

"I had questions for Bo. After I could not hear you anymore, I needed to know what happened to you and I knew that Bo was involved." Arin carefully stated.

"You don't need your full battle gear to ask questions you know. Did you plan to kill Bo?" Tamsin asked getting to the point.

Arin did not know what to say but this was her sister so she answered honestly "Yes, I planned on killing her before she even had a chance to see her father. I assumed that she corrupted you and killed you. I had to avenge your death. I could not get myself to do it however as my allegiance to the Valkyrie creed prevented me from executing" Arin concluded but was only telling a half truth.

"No it was not the creed Arin. Don't bullshit me since a fucking creed will not stop me from avenging your death. What stopped you? Did Bo do something to you?" Tamsin was trying to get answers without talking about her feelings about Bo, but she did not want to be the one to admit it first.

Arin looked away, almost ashamed to admit it, then she looked at Tamsin "I ... I... I hesitated. I felt an uncontrollable urge to trust and protect her. I had made up my mind ahead of time to run her through with my sword the moment she was in range but instead" she paused and huffed out a laugh due to the irony "I defended her from being stabbed by the guards and probably would have fought by her side to the end if Odin did something against her. That has never happened to me before in all my life times. Messed up huh?"

"Yea but I am glad you didn't act on your original premise" was all Tamsin could say. It was definitely the link that affected her she concluded.

"Tamsin, you know our link is strong even though we don't talk directly to each other and Bo didn't use any of her powers on me. Your feelings for her made me second guess myself. So let's cut the crap. Do you have feelings for succubus? I have never seen you so docile and complaint around anyone before… as compared to your standards that is." Arin needed to know why the succubus was worth fighting and dying for.

Looking away, Tamsin said in a huff "Bo is the most impossibly stubborn, head strong, idealistic and possibly the most annoying and infuriating woman on the earth." Looking now at Bo who was just laughing with her friends Tamsin amended her statement "But she encompasses all the ideals I lost a long time ago. She makes me feel …. Alive, even now."

Arin knew she was dodging the issue of feelings since Valkyries thought it taboo to talk about it "Do you … ehm… CARE about her?"

"Yes…. No… FUCK…. I don't know! She just broke up with a human doctor. I know they still have feelings for each other. She is still trying to find her now that she is MIA. And *I* don't know why I care for that succubus so much. Everything tells me to run away, but I feel like I am a stupid moth to a flame. I hate being played like that." Tamsin confessed in frustrated manner putting her head down on the bar. After all she was beginning to feel the effects of the alcohol after only a measly 2 shots while Arin was on her 6th.

"I guess my question is, do you trust her now with your life even after everything that has occurred?" Arin asked point blank.

"Yes. I do trust her. She means a lot….well… Something to me. What I have no idea" Tamsin trying to think it through although pulling up her head from the table and kneading her temples as talking about her feelings was taxing. "That and her blasted rag tag motley crew." It must have been the alcohol since normally she would have not admitted those statements even to her sister.

"Well figure it out already, you are confusing the hell out of me ok? Luckily now at least you can't transfer your insecurities through the link to me." Arin concluded. 'Shit, she actually found a family and is no longer a loner. Also Bo and she were getting so close they were probably 'involved' on some level but refused to acknowledge it.' Arin surmised in her head.

"Arin thanks for coming but I need you to do me a favor." Tamsin stated seriously changing the topic "I need you to return to your duties and forget about me."

"What the fuck? Why?" Arin was taken by surprise and shock.

"Arin, you are my sister and I still need to protect you." Arin was about to interject until Tamsin brought up her hand to silence her. "I am a *fallen* Valkyrie and am obviously seen as a bad influence. I don't want the same fate to befall you. I made plenty of choices in my life times to put myself here; it was just a matter of time. Besides, by the time you blink, I may be gone. I am reaching the end of my life cycle after all."

"But Freya requested I bring you back so that you can be one of us again. She is speaking with Odin to get back your powers and status back." Arin put her arm on Tamsin's shoulder shaking her little to knock some sense into her.

Tamsin brushed her hand off. "And you think I want Odin to have pity on me and grant me mercy? He thinks I am going to come crawling back and beg for my status back. Fuck that, no way bitch. I will go out on my own terms and I'll even take that asshole with me if I have to." Tamsin stated starting to get all riled up. "Arin, I… um care about you…. but there is no need for both our fates to be the same. I live on in you regardless of what happens to me." This was probably way too much bonding time for Tamsin as she broke eye contract and took another shot. She did not want this to be teary eyed ending, but she needed to protect her sister and those she cared about from all her demons inside in her remaining time left. Arin was after all aligned with the light. She may not be the absolute best in a fight, but she had several other redeeming qualities which made her a better person or Fae taken all together. "Look, I'll send you messages weekly via Sigun who is earth side while you are in Valhalla ok? But I need you to leave after this meeting and get your ass back to where it belongs via nearest warp station. Got it?"

Arin was just in shock. She just found her sister again and now she was going to possibly lose her again? How could she agree with her? Tamsin was on loaned time now and she wanted to spend all the time she could with her. At a core level however, she knew Tamsin was speaking the truth but she just refused to accept it. Arin just shook her head getting up from her stool and backing off from Tamsin in disagreement.

"DO IT!" Tamsin raised her voice in such a way that it turned some heads over at the far table with Bo looking at the developing situation with worry and curiosity. "You swore and oath to protect the just and last time I checked it was NOT with me! COMPLY ARIN!" Tamsin hated herself for doing this to her sister, but it was for the better she just kept telling herself. Tamsin while she was in the 4th order, she had no real power under Freya's order, but Tamsin always went out of her way to protect her younger sister.

Arin never cried in any of her life times, but unfallen tears were coming into her eyes. With pain written all over her face and slowly without words arms trembling, she did soft and uncertain salute to Tamsin showing her very reluctant compliance. Arin hated crying as much as Tamsin, so she quickly walked away to the bathroom to compose herself.

Bo who saw a very visibly shaken and upset Arin and excused herself from her friends and followed Arin to the bathroom. Upon entering she saw Arin standing over the sink with both her arm on it for support looking down. She never looked up as she knew who it probably was.

"What do you want succubus?!" Arin snapped with a slight growl. She was just a mess of mad, upset, and laden with sorrow. All the feelings which Valkyries are not support to express, but for once Arin was just too overwhelmed to shut them out.

"Arin" Bo said softly approaching her very slowly. "Are you ok?"

"Oh Swell!" Arin turned around quickly staring Bo down. This was the last person she needed to see.

Bo just slowly walked toward her and faced her "Are you sure? You seemed kind of upset at something Tamsin said to you."

"It's nothing, just a little sibling rivalry, that is all" Arin waved her hand dismissively. She hoped that Bo would just drop it, but to her dismay, Bo just kept pushing forward.

"Look, I know you don't want to tell me, but I am here if you need to talk." Bo said sympathetically keep her hands in sight so as not to scare Arin into thinking she was going to use a succubus trick. Bo heard a portion of Tamsin's order to Arin. As a matter of fact almost everyone did since Tamsin yelled it out.

That was all it took for her to fly off the rails as Arin vented in frustration. "I just found my sister again only for her to ask me to fucking let her die in peace since she so obstinately stubborn to ask for her powers back. She won't even let someone ask on her behalf. Her damn pride keeps getting in the way! She will get her powers back her own way or no way. That stupid bitch."

"I'm sorry; I can talk to Tamsin if that helps? But at least you and I are talking…. which is good" Bo offered. So hated to see Arin in such distress.

Arin just kept venting "I wanted to fucking strike you down on sight to avenge Tamsin's demise but I can't even do that because Tamsin's feelings for you were also transferred to me subconsciously via the link! You didn't need to pull any succubus tricks on me as you had me purring like a freaking kitten in your hands all 'cus of her stupid obsession with you! Damn you Bo. Look at me!" Arin just then wiped a couple tears away on her face "I am a Valkyrie warrior. We are born to serve and fight for our gods in Valhalla we are useless otherwise!" Arin took a deep breath and then added in a much calmer tone. "In this life time, Tamsin resorted to following no god or goddess, not Odin not Freya, but she loyally follows another one now, which I have a very hard time accepting."

"Wow, I… "Bo stammered out trying to process everything. "Well I hope you still don't feel like striking me down. So… which god does… ehm Tamsin worship now? Is this god or goddess some sort of tyrant?" Bo said totally oblivious to Arin's meaning.

"Ummmm I'd have to say yes that goddess is definitely pure evil. She keeps me under her spell and I can't seem to break it." Tamsin interjected standing at the bathroom door entrance. Bo and Arin immediately fell silent as they had no idea how long Tamsin was standing there. "Hey, while I love to keep up with the small talk, Hale is here."

"OK, let's go." Bo stated and as she was walking past Tamsin now holding the door open murmured to her "Can we talk later this evening at my place?... please." She need to clear up questions on who this goddess was holding her friend hostage in addition to finding a way to get Tamsin back in Valkyrie good graces.

"Fine…. Whatever…" Tamsin huffed out. Arin was silent as she passed Tamsin. Tamsin realized how rough she must have been on her sister as she had never seen her cry before. Arin was also probably a little flustered that she lost it and spilled the beans to the succubus. Tamsin knew acutely how she felt as she did the same thing before but with Bo in her bathtub. Tamsin quickly reached out and hugged Arin who was expecting a slap in the face for her betrayal. Tamsin brought her close and whispered into her ear words she never said to another Valkyrie "I'm sorry. I guess that was a little much." She smirked letting her go.

Arin hated that the succubus could get under her defenses so quickly. She was red faced and embarrassed that she fessed up almost all of Tamsin's secrets to Bo. 'I need a year or 2 away from these crazy bitches' she told herself. Arin was relieved that Tamsin forgave her and was so understanding. This is not the Tamsin she knew who was always rigid, defiant, and without feeling. Maybe the new goddess Tamsin reported to is not that bad after all. "Thank you sister. I wish I was as strong and brave as you." She confessed sincerely as they broke the hug.

"I know." Tamsin sang out triumphantly with a smile as they walked to the table with the rest of the happy sunshine gang.


	5. Chapter 5

Bo, Arin and Tamsin sauntered their way to a large table right next to a pool table. Bo took a seat at the already crowded table, but Tamsin and Arin chose to sit on the edge of the pool table next to the group.

It looked like Hale and Kenzi were on the tail end of a conversation as Kenzi gave what looked like a twig back to Hale, whispering something into his ear, then giving him a quick peck on the cheek. Arin looked over to Tamsin who was raising one eyebrow out of curiosity and whispered. "Do I need to go out and get a freaking human pet .. or former human pet… to salivate over me to join this club?" she joked.

Tamsin for her part just huffed out a laugh and sarcastically stated "To join this dysfunctional and messed up gang, you just need to only have a pulse apparently."

Bo who was in ear shot of the Valkyries was smiling at Hale and Kenzi as a possible new couple and craned her head over to Arin and clarified Tamsin's statement "Don't listen to her," Bo lightly smacked Tamsin's arm which earned her a 'oh you did not just do that' look from Tamsin "We are just family here and Kenzi is my BFF, I am happy for her or anyone that can find fufullment in this life."

Kenzi then in her way normal dramatic style gestured to Hale with her arms and hands waving like a game show hostess introducing a prize and stated loudly in game show announcer type voice "All hale… err all rise for the honorable, awesome, ass kicking siren and lounge singer for this evening. Let's give it up to the Ash HALE SANTIAGOoooooooo!" Kenzi just erupted to rapid clapping.

Needless to say everyone else in the room had a WTF look or 'oh please" look on their face.

"Acting Ash. Don't wear out the name little mama!" Hale composed himself by straightening out his suit. "OK so this is what we got so far." Just then he looked at Bruce and the Tamsin twins and thought it best for introductions "BUT …. let's get intros out of the way for those that I haven't met before."

"I'm Bruce." the very muscular man said in a deep baritone voice "With the Dark."

"Oh joy, now I'm not the odd one out of the bunch anymore" Tamsin stated with faux glee.

"I am part of the Morrigan's elite security group under Evony" Bruce continued, "however, I have chosen to take a sabbatical and do freelance pro bono work to ensure the safety and well-being of Ms. Kenzi while Evony's edict in which all humans that work for the Fae are enemies of the state." He concluded in a very eloquent manner.

"So you are keeping Kenzi safe from harm despite your orders." Hale clarified.

"Dude, that's what I just said." Bruce countered wondering if he was speaking some sort of foreign language the light did not understand.

"Arin with the light for another region currently on assignment in Valhalla. I am Tamsin's twin sister. Younger by only 2 minutes, but I am a very fast learner, so I am therefore the wiser between the two of us. After all like we always say, once you go light, you're always in the right." Arin concluded with a snarky smile.

Tamsin rolled her eyes and said "I'm sorry, I thought it was once you go light, there's a trailer park in sight. And as for Arin's other comment," Tamsin started but was cut short when Bo slapped her on the arm. "OW succubus," Tamsin stated annoyed "What is wrong with you? Do you have some sort of nervous tick that you can't help inherent with your species?" Tamsin said in huff and then she looked away and piped down without waiting for an answer.

Arin smiled at Bo as Bo let her have the last word and upper hand in this instance. Arin also noted that Bo could possibly be the only person that could get away with that on Tamsin. Had it been any other person, they might be suffering from broken bones to put it lightly.

Bo for her part felt a lot more comfortable with Tamsin now that she knew her allegiances and was not driven soley to put her being bars. She actually enjoyed taunting her every now and then and she wanted to get to know her better as well.

Kenzi started to also notice a change in the way Tamsin and Bo interacted with each other. In the beginning they were always at each other throats, but over the past couple of months they actually worked together well as a team. Tamsin may be human for now but Bo actually seemed to trust Tamsin more and Tamsin for her part put up with her antics and even the idiosyncrasies of the happy sun shine gang. Sure she still pretended to hated it, but Kenzi could see through that now as a facade but what was hiding behind the facade?

"Great to have all of you here. The news is Evony is under house arrest and the new Morrigan as of today is Vex or at the very least acting Morrigan." He looked about and then continued "Trick, due to the instability of this region is staying low for now with Stella in Scotland. When things get more settled down in the coming weeks, he will be back. Soooo " Hale clapped his hands together and looking at everyone "that is all I know currently, what is new with you guys."

"Emmmm I'm a Fae now, Kitsune to be exact." Kenzi voiced with meekness. "I kind of wanted to pull my own weight around here so since I was already 50% of the way there when I spilled Inari juice all over me, Massimo just give me a magic potion to take me there the rest of the way."

"Kenz, You didn't have to do this to be one of the gang, we like you just the way you are. Is it permanent?" Bo asked with concern.

"Don't know. Massimo said that it is probably permanent but I may need a boost of some kind if the first one did not take." Kenzi spouted out.

"I told her that doing this was a bad idea, but she does not listen. Massimo the druid equals bad news." Bruce interjected.

"You know little mama, if this is permanent, you will have to go through a trial and choose a side." Hale voiced with concern.

"UNALIGNED baby! Cus once you go Fae, you always wanna stay!" Kenzi proclaimed proudly.

A heart beat later Tamsin grumbled "Cus once *she* goes Fae, she'll never go away." Putting her hands on her face. Although she mumbled it so that the whole room heard her.

Dyson and Bo hearing this just grinned.

There was a pause. It was Tamsin's turn. "Bo had a contract out on her for me to bring her to her Father Odin. I decided it better to not follow through to make things more of a challenge for me. And oh, Odin has decided to up the stakes by making me a Fallen Valkyrie, which means I will kick Fae ass even without my powers. *BIG* mistake on his part." She stated matter of factly. "I am more dangerous now than I was before." She sang out with an evil grin. Like she would ever say the word 'human'. She also needed to keep it together so that she can stay in the 'fight'.

Bo reached over with her free hand and stroked Tamsin's leg on the last sentence to reassure her. Tamsin recognized it and was about to bat it away, but she just shifted her stance abruptly to avoid it. She did not need Bo's pity but her heart skipped a beat knowing that the succubus in her own way was saying sorry.

"You mean 'the god Odin' from Valhalla, part of Asgard?!" Hale spat out.

"Is there any other?" Tamsin retorted tilting her head to the side.

"You mean that place is for real?!" Kenzi blurted out. "Like Thor and his mighty hammer! Terrible movie by the way. I think his best line was 'HAMMERRRR!'" Kenzi did a movie imitation of Thor trying to recall his hammer with his out stretched arm. "OH OH OH! Can I go there and touch it! PLEASEEEEE!" Kenzi whined looking at Arin and Tamsin.

Bo, Hale and Dyson just smiled at Kenzi's antics while everyone else just stared at her in total disbelief as she was acting like a 10 year old.

Finally Arin spoke up and looked at Tamsin and stated with a sly grin "She means the war hammer of Thor and not his … emmm 'other hammer'."

Tamsin quickly looked down in an obvious attempt to suppress a snicker at this very serious event, and then she looked at Arin and said with a straight face "Thanks for the clarification sis, I think a 'private tour' can be arranged." She said barely holding it together.

Bo just did an eye roll at seeing this and just looked at them and in a motherly fashion with a scolding tone said "Mature. Really mature ladies."

A second later, Tamsin is seen fist bumping Arin surreptitiously.

"Anyway", Tamsin stated recovering her composure, "Odin wants Bo for some reason but one of them is that she is obviously his daughter. We gotta keep Bo from visiting him as Odin can't visit her right now on this plane. I did use a rune jar on her which was meant to bind her to Odin's will, but I did not get the formulation right…. On purpose… since she is here now."

"Also Bo attacked Odin over dinner, so safe to say she is not bound to him, yet" Arin clarified.

'Wow Bo has got some king size balls to take on her father' Tamsin thought. 'Why did she fight him. Oh please tell me that she did not get in a fight over me. Sooo not worth it.' Tamsin thought.

"Well it's ok. You won't find me near any warp stations soon. Besides, I need to help get Tamsin her powers back from this plane short of going to the Norn. My dad is a total ass anyway." Bo said. She was determined to at least get things to the way they once were.

"I'm also worried about Lauren." Bo exhaled. "I searched the whole compound and she and her gang of merry men were nowhere to be found. After Dyson took care of Taft, they all just disappeared. I wish she was still here with us." Bo confessed.

Arin looked at Tamsin and mouthed the word 'human doctor', and Tamsin gave a very slight nod. Arin wished they could communicate via the link, but that was no longer possible. She could not read Tamsin as she just kept a straight face, but jealously was probably one of the emotions Tamsin was feeling.

"I already sent a team to sweep the place, and nothing. Also Dr. Lauren Lewis's research was also missing. She probably ran for the hills to continue Taft's work minus using Fae as guanine pigs. It would be a good move on her part seeing as how she herself is the poster child for why Fae don't trust humans." Hale answered succinctly.

"Well I'd at least like to know she is safe and not lying in a ditch somewhere." Bo countered getting a little worked up.

"Bo." Hale put up his hands trying to calm her down "As much as I do like Lauren, I can't ask the light Fae elders approval to find Lauren and then ensure her safety. They'll want her head right now for experimenting … *supposedly* experimenting on Fae. That offense alone is punishable by death. Also she's a smart girl, she is probably not in a sanctioned Fae territory. That means that we have no powers in those areas and Fae avoid those areas to prevent from being detected as non-human and causing some sort of witch hunt."

"Then Kenzi and I will go under cover if we have to. She's worked loyally for the Ash all these years and it's the least we can do." Bo raised her voice not taking Hale's suggested course of action.

"I'll track her and if I find her, I can keep her safe until it is ok for her to return." Tamsin stated loudly.

Everyone in the room fell silent turning their heads to Tamsin and wondering if she was serious. Arin was shocked as to why Tamsin would do this as she would lose her chance to be with Bo. Bo was surprised as Tamsin hated the doctor but would still do this for her. Everyone else was wondering if this was some sort of sick joke.

"I am… ummm human … *FOR NOW*… perfect cover, but I am still awesome. So I can't be detected as being Fae in those territories since I don't exactly have my Fae powers to use at this moment. Besides, I'm bored and need a challenge beyond babysitting baby Fae other there." She justified and gestured with her head towards Bo. "Also I don't take orders from any of you since I *am* Dark and once you go dark life's a walk in the park." She smirked and concluded with a clicking sound.

There was a long period of silence as everyone was considering her offer but it looked like Tamsin's mind was already made up.

"So Odin took away your powers and made you the rhym-inator or something?" Kenzi stated and broke up the awkwardness of the moment.

"OK, I guess it is decided." Hale clapped his hands together "and for my part, I'll get Trick to do some research on reversing your condition Tamsin. Bruce, can you look after Kenzi for a couple more weeks while I sort things out?" He asked.

"My pleasure." Bruce stated in a terse manner.

"Tamsin, I think you need a truck and the department just confiscated a Suburban from a recent drug bust. I don't think they will miss it. I can get you the keys and the necessary paperwork tomorrow." Dyson offered.

"Not quite my style, but it will do wolf boy." Tasmin punched him lightly in his arm which really meant in Valkyrie language, 'thanks'.

"I need to return to Valhalla and keep my ears to the ground just in case there is a way to get Tamsin back into the sisterhood. If you will allow me as Ash for this region to work with you on this." Arin said formally to Hale.

"Of course. Your assistance will be of great benefit to the light." Hale nodded to her.

The rest of the night went smoothly with mostly small talk. Hale left to attend to Ash business but hugged Kenzi on the way out. It was apparent something was going on as Kenzi was blushing a little after the encounter. Bruce then took Kenzi home and secured the crack shack. Dyson and Arin played pool and Dyson was actually hustled by Arin to his surprise. They left soon after. On the way out Arin and Tamsin did the standard Valkyrie greeting/farewell. It was somewhat almost tearful but Valkyries don't cry, it was just probably allergy season. Arin did make sure to grab Bo aside and tell her that she would personally kick her ass if anything bad happened to her sister. Bo translated that quickly to 'take good care of her'. Arin then hitched a ride with Dyson to the nearest warp station on his way home. That left Tamsin and Bo to lock up. Well in this case it was really only Bo since Tamsin was still busy getting drunk which was a much easier task now that she was human.

After locking up she sat next to a pretty drunk Tamsin at the bar.

"Hey, I think you had enough." Bo said taking away the bottle.

"Awwww come on, at least let me enjoy getting drunk for once now that I am human." she whined.

"Can I ask you to something? Why are you so willing to help me find Lauren?" So said dead panning to Tamsin in a serious tone.

Tamsin's head was actually not as sharp in her condition, but after some thought she weakly point her finger at Bo and said "Well, haven't you noticed mega boobs? I'm the only fucking human in the group that can go to those territories without really needing a cover. Also, now that I don't report into Odin, I can go anywhere I want. 'Cus good girls go to heaven, but *BAD GIRLS* go everywhere else'" she said huffing out a laugh.

"Arin mentioned that you followed another god. I thought there were only 2, Odin and Freya? Who is this 3rd goddess?" Bo asked as she thought it best to ask now while Tamsin's nebulous answers and sharp wit were impaired at the moment.

"It's more like a demi-goddess, not quite at the god level. You can't swear allegiance to a demi-god anyway, so I still fall under Odin." Tamsin slurred out.

"So who is it? Is it someone I know or should know about?" Bo said pushing the topic.

Tamsin just laughed at the clueless succubus. "I'll tell you later after you get me a couple more drinks." Tamsin said leaning forward but almost fell off her stool.

"No, I think it is time to call it a night." Bo stated sternly reaching out quickly to support her. Bo knew that Kenzi was being looked after by Bruce and that a she needed another person to help her carry a very drunk Tamsin to and from her car. With that, she also knew there was a spare room in Trick's basement for guests like Stella so she thought that was the best bet at this time.

"OK Tamsin, let's get you to bed downstairs." Bo said draping Tamsin's arm over to her shoulder.

"Awwww Kill joy." Tamsin slurred trying to grab the bottle that Bo took away but ended up missing. Tamsin then noticed Bo's scent was intoxicating in itself. Also with her body so close to Bo's she already felt some skin on skin contact and it was making her body yearn for more of Bo's touch.

Bo was busy getting Tamsin down the steps and into the room but she could not help but to notice that Tamsin's aura was burning brightly. It had to be for her since she was the only other person there. It may have been in error, but Bo knew that drinking amplified emotional states and humans had less control over their aura as compared to Fae. This can't be Bo thought. She must be reading Tamsin wrong as she sat her down on the bed. Besides, Tamsin was straight or so she thought.

***** SMUT ALERT – Skip to next chapter to avoid *****

Bo helped Tamsin out of her boots and Tamsin then used Bo as support to get her jeans off. In the process she also slid off her underwear as well. Bo was still trying to process this when Tamsin sat back down and took off her shirt and her bra followed quickly as if it was the most natural thing to do in the world. Bo's hunger spiked suddenly at the view of Tamsin in her birthday suit and nothing else.

Tamsin wanted Bo now, but she did not want to make the first move since Bo may still be attached to Lauren. She would however, make it hard for Bo to resist. She stripped naked within inches of Bo's face and made sure to get into bed and cover herself very very slowly and seductively. This move was rewarded when she saw the telltale signs of Bo's eyes beginning to flicker blue. Bo looked like she was resisting, but Tamsin knew Bo was on a hair trigger and could push her over the edge easily.

Bo got up and composed herself and went to the other side of the bed, dispensed with her leather pants, boots and vest. With her back turned to Tamsin, she was now only left with her shirt and bra. She was hungry and hated to feed from Tamsin in her current state as a human. Also, she was drunk and Bo did not want to take advantage of her.

There was a silence again as Bo got in the bed and reached over Tamsin to turn off the light. Right as she turned off the light, she heard Tamsin within an inch of her ear whisper, "Do you still want to know who this goddess is?" She could feel Tamsin's breath on her neck and the darkness was only making her even more sensitive to other stimulation. Bo still resisting her aroused stated just mumbled "uh-huh."

Tamsin smiled as placed her hand on Bo's bare lower back to track her better. Bo was kneeling next to her and she started to move closer to Bo's neck and whispered "A demi-god or goddess is normally someone who is related to a god, but is not of pure blood. However, they are still very very powerful." Tamsin then ghosted her lips on Bo's ear and continued "this goddess in particular is perfect in my eyes. She has an extremely strong sense of ethics and has the power to kill or give life to the masses in an instant. She knows how to weld her power, but yet chooses not to abuse it. She is just, kind, gentle, fierce, formidable and a force to be reckoned with." Moving within millimeter of her ear and slowly sliding her hand up Bo's back going under her tank then continued with more torture on Bo "She is a sex machine by nature but denies herself all the time to do what is right. She'd rather starve or put down her own life to safeguard the people she cares for." She then got to Bo's clasp of her bra and Tamsin already knew that she was wearing a strapless variant so she unbuckled it quickly and slowly started to bring it down.

"You look uncomfortable Bo, let me help you" Tamsin purred before continuing. "Let me see, her only drawback is that hmmm how can I phrase this " Tamsin stated within millimeters of Bo's cheek turning to her side to face Bo better. Tamsin then took her other hand and put it on the inside of Bo's knee working her way up painfully slow up toward Bo's very naked core and whispered again "She is new to all this Fae stuff and can't seem to connect the dots too easily. She'd be a terrible detective but " Tamsin's hand was near Bo's core not touching it but felt that she was already very moist in that area. Her other hand had already successfully removed her bra and disposed of it somewhere on the floor. "lucky for me, I don't think she will figure out that she has a secret admirer." Tamsin stated as she kept massaging the inside of Bo's thigh next to her core. She stopped momentarily as she slipped Bo's tank straps over her shoulders and down her arms but not off them so as to restrict her arm movement on purpose but now Bo's very naked mountain ranges and prominent peaks where very exposed albeit in the dark.

Bo was in hell and ecstasy at the same time. Bo finally connected that dots and was flattered that Tamsin considered her a goddess. Tamsin was also cunning as she had her lips, and hands all over her body but never touching her pleasure zones directly. The next thing she knew she was naked as Tamsin just stripped her down innocently. She could not help but to get turned on, and Tamsin knew how to make her buckle. She felt a twinge of guilt about the Lauren break up but Tamsin was literally massaging all that guilt away. She dared not open her eyes. First she knew she could not see much of anything anyway and second she knew her eyes were blazing electric blue now. She wanted to not take advantage of Tamsin but at the same time Bo wanted to dominate and ravage her. Bo then grabbed Tamsin's hand near her core, slowly as if asking for permission, moved it closer and closer until it touched between the folds.

"If this sex demon demi-goddess happens to find you irresistible and she asks you to please her what would you do?" Bo asked in a husky voice hitching and gasping slightly as Tamsin's hand was working her folds.

"I'd gladly yield to her command and I happen to know with my centuries of experience several techniques to satisfy her." Tamsin put it bluntly now massaging her pearl.

"TAMSIN!" Bo gasped loudly "Take me please! I want you so badly now!" She lunged and grabbed Tamsin into a long deep kiss.

They separated briefly after a minute and Tamsin smirked thinking 'mission accouplished'. "As you wish." Tamsin said in a husky voice 'giving in' to Bo's pleas. Tamsin then immediately flipped Bo on her back and worked her fingers furiously in and out of her core with ease and great skill. Her mouth was nipping her mountain peaks spread out between desperate kisses and that was all it took for Bo to reach climax due to all the torture that she had endured at the hands of her 'subject'. A wave of pleasure swept over Bo as Tamsin's talented fingers kept her at peak for over 30 seconds. Bo lost control at the 30 second marker and started to feed off Tamsin lightly although she did not want to. Tamsin then slowed her movements down as Bo's climax fell.

Bo's mind blanked out for once as she was overloaded with so much pent up pleasure for the blond. She could not believe that the cold hearted Tamsin, the one who was trying to get her inside a cell was now inside her core completely satisfying her deepest desires. Tamsin was true to her word, she did know how to please a succubus.

"Wow. Holy Shit that was soooo intense." Bo stated out of breath as she collapsed onto her back exhausted.

"Ready for round 2?" Tamsin asked innocently as she lightly circled Bo's peaks with her hand while she was propped up on her side facing her.

Bo was still lost on the after shocks of what Tamsin did to rock her to the core and these after shocks where still being felt with Tamsin's loving touches. 'Love?' Bo thought it odd that this Valkyrie can even emulate that emotions and as such was still in a awe.

"Your goddess wants you to come for her before round 2" Bo kissed Tamsin and rolled over onto the blond.

This exchange continued through the night, and into the very early morning until they collapsed and slept only out of sheer exhaustion.


	6. Chapter 6

Although Bo was resolute in not taking Tamsin's chi since she was human, Tamsin still did manage to make her feed. Tamsin knew all the right moves on how to accomplish that. Bo just did not trust herself to feed off humans she cared about as she was scared she would kill them like she did Kyle. Tamsin for some reason fully trusted Bo over the course of the night and morning to not take too much. Bo found that Tamsin's chi tasted just like it was before, but not as sharp and amplified.

Bo opened her heavy eyes and woke up slowly wondering what happened until she saw Tamsin's face nuzzled in the crook of her neck holding Bo securely. She was sleeping deeply and even though Bo stirred a little, she still lay there resting peacefully with the sounds of deep breathing emanating from her. A big smile crept across her face as she remembered the wild and crazy night they just had where she ravaged Tamsin all night long and Tamsin let her. Bo knew that Tamsin preferred to be the more dominant one and role reversal happened quite often through the night. While the sex was out of this world, Bo was trying to get a handle on her feelings as it was more than just great sex, it was much more. Tamsin was obviously not a feed since she was now human. At this point they were not even friend or friends with benefits. Bo felt connected to Tamsin on some deeper level. Getting to the same level as Lauren, but different. Lauren, the question always came back to that. Their relationship ended abruptly without full closure. How was she supposed to deal with those deep emotions that were still present for her ex? She loved Lauren, but was often not there for her. Lauren did her best to hold up the relationship but a relationship required 2 people. Unfortunately, Bo was always off saving the world, her friends, passing her dawning, etc to acknowledge all of Lauren's sacrifices. In the end, by the time Bo realized it, Lauren just got burnt out. Sure she blamed Nadia, and Garuda, and other events, but she never pointed the finger directly at Bo. Lauren it seemed tried to take the higher road. Bo knew however she held the burden of the blame. Now she had Tamsin suddenly thrusted into her life, now a fallen Valkyrie who decided to loyally follow her, only to become the sacrificial lamb. That hurt Bo and now that she started to know Tamsin better, that scar cut deeper than she wanted to acknowledge. Bo could see that by her trying to find Lauren and keep her safe, Tamsin was still going to follow Bo to the very end if need be. The pieces of what Tamsin, Arin, the Kitsunes told Bo all started to come together. Any request from Bo would be seen through to fruition by Tamsin, even though she would initially rebel against it. Her rebellious behavior was just a front. Tamsin, she knew, was too proud to yield to anyone, but she *will* yield to Bo. Bo was therefore in the fortunate and unfortunate position of being elevated to goddess status in Tamsin's eyes. Bo hated titles after all, just like Tamsin. Tamsin may not be able to swear allegiance to a demi goddess, but Tamsin already did in more ways than one. And what of Tamsin's end of her current lifecycle? She was already expiring, but now Bo guessed, that being human, this was it and the end of the line was approaching sooner than expected. Now how was Bo going to deal with the morning after? Tamsin spilled out her guts to Bo which was probably a side effect of the alcohol.

Bo then made the internal decision to keep working on Tamsin as she was developing feelings for her and still find Lauren because she *has* feelings for her. And who was going to get Lauren back for Bo? Tamsin. Bo at this realization actually cursed out load softly saying "This is really fucked up. I am not only chasing 1 but 2 possible mirages at the same time. I am sooooo screwed."

Being overwhelmed by all this, Bo redirected her attention to the present again and held Tamsin tighter in her arms. Tamsin let out a small whimper and snuggled closer. She decided to go back to sleep since she knew this perfect world they were sharing now would end, but not now. Right as her eyes closed she said in a long exhale "Sleep well my Valkyrie."

Paradise was lost as soon as Bo's phone rang. Bo could not reach her phone on the ground as they were tangled up on each other.

***** SMUT ALERT – AGAIN. Skip to next chapter to avoid *****

Tamsin was awoken to a phone ringing. She immediately opened up her eyes in panic. Valkyries never sleep soundly. They always know what is going on around them to some extent unless they were seriously injured and needed to heal. Then horror was the best word to describe her next emotion as she found that she was tangled up with Bo in bed. Bo let her go to get the phone while Tamsin scrambled out of the bed to the other side of the room. As she got out of bed she also became acutely aware she was naked. She had no idea where she was, and how she got there. But like all things in her dealing with Bo, all troubles led back to her. She saw that Bo silenced the phone and as Bo look back at her she yelled flustered and frustrated "What the fuck succubus! Just 'cus you can thrall someone on touch does not mean you do it so you can get your fix bitch!" Bo in her naked glory just started to crawl seductively towards the end of the bed to her "Fuck, what did you do to me!" She pointed sharply at Bo as Bo's eyes were flickering blueish while she scanned Tamsin up and down. "Well, what do you have to say for yourself!" Tamsin demanded.

Bo just calmly purred making her crawling motion even slower and move seductive as she reached the edge of the bed "Tammy, you know all this time I thought that only another succubus or incubus could even attempt to thrall me, but imaging my surprise when you, a strong Valkyrie warrior did just fine at thralling me into getting in bed with you then dominating *me* of all people all night long. You overpowered me and made me beg and scream your name several times if I recall. No one has ever made me do that. Are you sure you don't have Fae powers?" Bo put up her index finger in a very fluid manger and curled it towards her beckoning Tamsin to come to her. Bo knew that appealing to her ego might just get her to calm down after her recollection from last night caught up with her.

Tamsin could not believe what she was hearing, she had sex with Bo and not the other way around? Then the events of the night before came flooding back to her. At first it was bits and pieces but then she remembered how she literally tortured Bo into having sex with her although Bo was trying to avoid it. A look of 'oh crap' came over her face as she realized what she did. She just closed her eyes tightly and looked away. When she looked back, she saw Bo waiting at the end of the bed kneeling and still beckoning her to come over. "Yea it was too easy to dominate you. You're a lover and definitely not a fighter…. Well maybe neither" she teased and a smirk "But as much I want to stick around, I gotta get to the station. Dyson says that my new ride is waiting." She then started to look around for her clothing.

Bo immediately saw this and grabbed her clothing first keeping them away from Tamsin and still purring "What's a matter? Shy much? Cus me likey. Tam-tam, are you going to disobey a request from your *goddess*? Sit down so we can talk, it is the least you can do for me after the way you de-flowered me last night." Bo did need to talk to her really, but getting Tamsin back in bed naked without alcohol being involved would be even better. She hoped she would take the bait.

"I'm not shy, I ummm just need to get on with my mission to find Lauren that is all" she said in a terse manner. 'Crap I fessed up to the goddess thing. She is never going to let me live this down' she noted to herself. Slowly and calmly she walked back over and sat on the edge of the bed next to a kneeling Bo. She did not want to start another escapade. Lauren was still in the picture, but at least she got Bo for a night. Also she was expiring, so there was no need to worry about the repercussions.

As soon as she stiffly sat on the bed, Bo immediately straddled herself over Tamsin's lap. Bo reached out and put her arms around the now very tense Valkyrie's neck. "Tamsin, thanks for last night. I wanted to let you know that you are not just a simple one night stand. I really value you as more than just a friend. OK?"

"Whatever" Tamsin huffed out breaking eye contact "can we just skip to the part where you drive me to the station?" she asked. Tamsin was confused on her feeling for Bo and Bo was not making it easier by wanting more from her. What category was 'more than a friend' to Bo anyway? Besides, she was nobody's. She was also never going to be labeled as someone's pet. It was bound to happen sooner or later if she stayed human.

"Tammy?" Bo murmured, "I know the end of your life cycle is coming. How much time do you have?" she saw Tamsin break eye contact again and looked like she was going to make a run for it. Bo seeing this quickly started to kiss her neck lightly and move up to her cheek then ear and back down. Bo needed to disarm Tamsin's internal safety features.

Tamsin did not want to get Bo depressed nor did she relish the thought to going away forever. She was about to reply with a nebulous or sarcastic comment until her mind blanked out as Bo was kept kissing her gently over her neck and face. She was in heaven. She could not think but to her own surprise she heard herself says "Anywhere between 6 months to a year. Maybe 2 being the most optimistic."

'Fuck, I'd better find a way to make her whole again and fast' Bo said to herself. "Promise me you will come back to me before then?" Bo asked in between kisses trying to keep Tamsin from bringing up her walls. Bo also started to rub her mountains against Tamsin's lightly.

"Oh god! YES! … emmm yes I will" Tamsin said loudly as one of Bo's hands start to stroke her mountain ranges. Her mind was totally shutting down and obeying every request Bo was making of her. ANYTHING for her goddess.

"Promise?" Bo asked in a husky voice with her other hand lightly rubbing Tamsin's now drenched folds between her legs but not enough to push her over the edge.

"YES I promise!" Tamsin shouted as she needed release badly. Bo fingers were too talented and obviously learned her body really well.

"Tammy, just one more thing" Bo asked with an evil grin never breaking her rhythm.

"Shit! WHAT!" Tamsin shouted even louder as she did not want to beg but she was so close to release and could not attain it. She was just seconds away from begging at this point though.

"You would make me very happy right now if you come for me and not hold *ANYTHING* back. PROMISE ME…" Bo immediately started to finger her quickly and she could feel Tamsin start to release with the force of a hurricane.

"FUCK YES!" Tamsin screamed as she reached peak gladly obeying Bo's most recent request. She resorted to yelling obscenities as she fell back into the bed with Bo still on top of her and writhed with pleasure as Bo continued her finger work.

Bo then kissed her and stated to feed as she simply could not pass this moment up. Tamsin was at the highest peak she had ever seen, even more so than last night. She had to have a taste and taste she did and it was refreshingly strong chi. Bo wanted a lot more, but broke the connection as she did not want to hurt her.

After Tamsin came down from one of her strongest performances ever in her lifetimes, she then looked at Bo who was just licking her fingers with an evil smile on her face and just said "I hate you succubus." She hated Bo for making her promise things. At least she got the most recent promise out of the way.

"Oh. You are just a sore loser since I just 'owned' you just now. Wow, maybe I *am* a better lover than you. Rematch later?" Bo asked innocently. She wanted to see Tamsin again and not have her disappear off the face of the earth. She also knew that Valkyrie pride would take care of the rest.

"You bet." Tamsin said rolling off the bed now that Bo released her. Tamsin was sorting through her clothes and just about to put them on when Bo stopped her. "What? I can't do this all day, I got things to do succubus."

"I know. But if you don't take a shower first and wash my scent off you, you might get a pissed off wolf when you get to work. UNLESS of course you don't mind me telling him how I totally owned and ravaged a poor defenseless Valkyrie. I don't mind. Hmmm Scratch that, let's go!" Bo murmured with an teasing smile.

"Fine" Tamsin said with finality as she walked into the bathroom and started the shower. She got in and started to rinse down when a blue eyed Bo joined her. "Rematch already? I'll let you know we train in extreme conditions like rain and close quarters, so you might as well give up now." Bo was not listening and then started to move her hands all over Tamsin's still very sensitive body. "Look Bo, really, we don't have time fo…. AHHHH!... Noooo… FUCK Meeee!... No I did not mean like that…. SHIT! Not nowwwww!" After that Tamsin could not make any more words, only grunting sounds as she was brought to another climax at the hands of Bo who did not even use her powers. There was a role reversal soon after and Bo ended up begging for Tamsin to stop as she could not take a 3rd climax in a row all in the same shower session. Bo did not feed at all. She wanted this time to be special for both of them.

They did after a while, both with shaky legs manage to shower off and get dressed. Next stop, the station for Tamsin to pick up her truck and leave solo to find Lauren.


	7. Chapter 7

After their latest 'escapade' they walked outside the Dal toward Bo's car and Bo's phone rang again. At least now it was at a more convenient time.

Not missing a beat, Bo answered her phone right as she got in the seat of her car follow by Tamsin on the passenger's side. It was Kenzi. "Yea Kenz, what's up?" Bo asked out of curiosity.

"Bo bear! Are you and the evil clone trooper ok? I tried to call you earlier and you did not pick up. I did not realize you did not come home until Bruce told me when he was making me breakfast." Kenzi's voice sounded through her phone with worry.

"Yea, *Tamsin* and I are fine. I just have bad cell signal down in Trick's layer. We stayed overnight at Tricks place since he had spare bedrooms and the fact that Tamsin wa… ow!" She was in mid-sentence when all of a sudden Tamsin whacked Bo's arm quickly. When Bo turn to Tamsin, she looked at Bo like she did not do anything and continued to mind her own business looking outside. Bo turn her attention back to the conversations obviously learning that Tammy does not like to be called drunk. "Umm yea, Tamsin wanted better accommodations than our crack shack, since… she wanted a better night's sleep before she had to skip town." Bo concluded hoping that would be the end of their conversation.

"Wait, a sec, Trick only has 2 bedrooms and his bedroom has a hobbit sized bed." Kenzi's voice was heard deep in thought and setting up the next question to obviously interrogate Bo with "So…. With only 1 real bed to use, who *IF ANY* took the couch?" Kenzi asked waiting with baited breath.

"Kenzi!" Bo said forcefully trying to get control over the conversation "I gotta get Tamsin to the station, I'll talk to you later." Bo said pulling the phone off her ear.

As she did she heard. "OHHHH MYYYYY GODDDDD!" Kenzi stated in disbelief and as an avalanche of words followed quickly. "You are absolutely shameless! You did the HORIZONAL TANGO with Tammy Fae! How many times! Bo?! You OWE ME DETAILS! SPILL! DETAILS NO" Kenzi was cut off by Bo trying her best to hang up the line as fast as possible knowing that Tamsin probably heard Kenzi screaming at the top of her lungs.

Bo thought it best to break the awkward moment as she just started the car and put it in gear and began to drive away. Just as she did Tamsin looked at Bo with an evil smile.

"You know your little Goth pet there is right. You *ARE* shameless." Tamsin teased.

"If the shoe fits, wear it." Bo sang out and smiled triumphantly.

Tamsin and Bo were back to their normal banter and small talk which consisted of sarcastic remarks, snide comments, and small arguments. They both did not mind. Tamsin liked it since it gave her back her protective barrier which she used to prevent people from getting too close to her soul, which Bo had managed to get to. Bo now knowing the real Tamsin took her comments in context as she had to translate a lot of Valkyrie language lately. She now understood Tamsin much better as a person and labels like 'bitch, dark, and pain in the ass' all went away.

"Wait, Bruce cooked Kenzi breakfast?" Bo thought out loud as they pull into the station "Wow, Kenz and I may need to keep him around more." She said off hand.

"I am glad you are now seeing the many benefits of the DARK. You surround yourself with so many of your stuck up light tools and their stupid rules you forgot that us dark are much more refined, fun anddddd, know how to paaaaaaarrrrtyyy." She concluded as Bo just considered her comment briefly and just hummed.

They got out of their car and entered the station headed towards Dyson's desk. For the first time, all the cops were not fawning only over Bo but Tamsin started to turn heads as well. Both of them together managed to bring the whole precinct's productively to a screeching halt. Bo just smiled knowing that Tamsin was not that sharp about connecting the dots either as she just probably attributed their erratic behavior to Bo's presence. This was a change and Bo could for once see why now and not before. Tamsin always had that 'I don't want to be here. I'll kill your ass if you slow me down or waste my time' look. Today was different. She still had that confident kick ass gait, but now she shined and was almost happy. Like a huge weight was lifted from her conscience. Tamsin having a conscience? Again those words would not have sounded right a week back. Maybe it was because she no longer had to follow Odin's orders, or maybe she just got her world rocked by a succubus Bo thought.

They got to Dyson's desk and he was sitting in his chair with his legs on the desk busy with paperwork. Without even looking up, he said "Bo, Tamsin, good you dropped by."

"Hey fang, what's up?" Tamsin said in her normal snarky tone.

"Hey." Bo said with a somewhat inquisitive tone.

"Tamsin, I was able to pull some strings in a precinct outside our territories. I so happen to know a SWAT division there which I have run into several times along our borders. They are well travelled and seem to be a very skilled group for humans. But they have requested for a close quarters combat instructor to be specifically assigned to their team that can be one of them as need be. I told them that you were one of the best here and they seem to want you. And I know that is a little stretch, but you can do it. Just make a good impression on the team." He remarked with a hint of sarcasm.

"Oh joy." She sang out but had a bored face. "Is this region anywhere near our target's possible location?" Tamsin's face changed to one of deep thought.

"Her name is Lauren" Bo interjected.

"Yea whatever" Tamsin just continued to look at the map.

"Well, If Lauren wants to continue her experiments, she needs to be somewhat isolated from other people, but still be in range of conveniences such as power, water, internet, and basic supplies. She also needs access to biomedical devices and equipment." Dyson rationalized and pointing to an area of the map. "So that puts her in this region."

"Ummm that region spans 5 large districts and I am only in one of them right?" Tasmin said still deep in thought.

"These 5 districts are trying to curtail spending due to budget issues and police coverage is already stretched thin. Lauren will probably be in one of those areas since her and Taft's army will have less of a run in with the authorities. However, your SWAT team is actually shared by all 5 districts and then some. I believe it is 8 in total." He looked at and smile at Tamsin and Bo.

"Wow, you get a Scooby snack for this one fang." Tamsin cooed. "So any safe houses there I can stay in to setup base camp?"

"Well, yes, but I'd talk to your point of contact and SWAT team lead, Kendra Shaw, upon reaching there. I included her and her team's profile in this folder." Dyson stated routinely sliding the folder over to Tamsin who started to rifle through it quickly. "The last time I saw her she tried to shoot me just over a mile away and almost hit me. Then of course she probably had an issue with my inhuman running speed when I shift."

"Impressive on the shot from a human, not so surprising on someone trying to shoot you." Tamsin muttered as she finished her cursory look at the file.

"Ok I guess enough small talk, Valkyrie has to load up on some goodies from the armory. Hey, I'll be back for the keys in 5" Tamsin stated as she walked away leaving Bo and Dyson alone.

"Well she seems to really look forward to getting Lauren back into the circle." Dyson let out as soon as Tamsin was out of the room.

"Yea, I guess she's just is trying to do the right thing." Bo replied trying to make conversation.

"Something about her has changed over the past couple of days. She seems happier." Dyson pointed out with a pensive look stroking his chin.

"Well it could be that she is no longer serving my ass of a dad and now she is free to do anything she wants." Bo offered as an explanation.

Dyson just nodded and kept thinking.

"I wish there was more we could do for her. Hale was talking with Trick and he said that if Tamsin's powers were taken by her god who granted them to her in the first place there is not much he can do. Trick can maybe extend her life and get some of her powers back via potions and spells, but they would all be short lived as her power are only meant to be fed by her gods in Valhalla." Dyson said plainly but did feel bad for her. He wanted to keep a strong front for everyone so that the gang does not fall apart.

"There HAS to be another way. I can't let Tamsin expire like a human. All she has known is Valhalla." Bo said getting agitated "I am not going to give up on her. I need to tell her something so that she can at least hold on to some hope!" Bo raised her voice and flailed her hands into the air. She was not going to give up, ever.

Dyson then put his hand firmly on Bo shoulder "BO! She ALREADY knows that this is a one way ticket."

"What did you tell her?!" Bo asked accusingly batting Dyson's hand away.

"Nothing. But I know that after living centuries, she has seen a lot of things and knows what is and is not possible." Dyson putting his hands up defensively to clarify.

"NO! I will not accept that!" Bo huffed out frustrated and upset. "There just has to be another option."

Dyson then quickly put his hands on both of Bo's shoulders and let out a frustrated growl "I care about her just as much as you do, she is my partner. Did it ever occur to you that she is happier now that she can actually expire on her own terms and not on your father's. Once you have been chosen to be a Valkyrie you serve in perpetuity. They are in a hell of their own never being attached to anyone or anything as those things they cherish will eventually die or change over time. Now Tamsin gets to be able to end this vicious cycle of purgatory and move on especially since she serves a god who's cause she does not believe in." Dyson let his word sink in briefly before letting Bo go and sitting down in defeat. He too liked Tamsin. This was a tough break for her.

"She does not have that much time left Dyson" Bo eye's started to well up as she looked away from him. "This is my entire fucking fault." Bo let out laced with guilt as tears fell on Dyson's desk "She told me to kill her in Taft's compound as soon as I had the chance! She *WANTED* to die and even put a knife to my throat so I would do it. She l… cared for me that much where she'd ….. rather totally fail her mission and accept the consequences than to even do something as little as letting me see my dad. Now instead of dying at Odin's hands, she's ..." Bo was now near yelling but her voice was hitching and cracking, she thrust both of her hands palm up toward Dyson in a jerking motion "SHE IS DYING AT.. AT *MINE*!"

Dyson got up and hugged Bo as she let out muffled wails. He hated to see Bo like this. He wanted her to know that people put their lives on the line for her all the time not because it was just a job or due to some family affiliation, but because she was doing the right thing regardless of the rules and the fact that she would gladly give up her life for theirs. At this moment he had no comforting words for Bo.

Tamsin was just sitting on the floor of the hallway at the entrance of where Bo and Dyson were talking. She was slumped over with her knees toward her chest and her arms crossed on top of them. She had everything she needed in a duffle bag next to her. She heard their last couple of exchanges as she approached their area, but did not go in. She could tell Bo was a nervous wreck crying and what Dyson had told Bo was very true. She was sick of this life of servitude. What was life if you could not die but the regret, pain, your wrong doings, in essence, your demons inside was the only thing you kept from this life to the next. Your happiness was always overshadowed by loss and tragedy and that is what you kept from this life to the next as well. She was a ghost in a shell until she met Bo. Bo saw right through her when she said that she was more alive now than she had ever been and it was true. Also for her life or anyone's life to have any meaning, it has to have an alpha and omega, a beginning and an end. She had the Alpha and she felt solas now on achieving Omega. She had no idea how she can tell this to Bo, but one day, she will have to. 'Damn Succubi and their emotions' Tamsin told herself. She rested her forehead on her arms and waited for Bo to calm down a little.

After a couple of minutes, Tamsin could be heard yelling down the hallway, "Dyson. Which locker is the Class C body armor and trauma plates at?" 'Crap, out of all the things to say I need' Tamsin cursed to herself. Valkyries don't need those items, but she did now and it did take her a bit to find it a couple moments ago.

"Locker 23 on the right side towards the end next to the riot gear." Dyson shouted back as Bo broke the hug and was wiping her eyes to compose herself. It must have been a good move on Bo's part not to have mascara or heavy makeup on at that time.

"Got ya!" Tamsin can be heard shouting back at the end of the hall or so it seemed. Tamsin was still outside that office entrance but yelled away from Dyson and down the hall for the desired effect. "Wheels up in a few succubus!" It looked like she needed a couple more items for her trip. More weapons but also clothes as her other clothing was kind of destroyed when her truck went up in a ball of flames. She realized that she needed Bo for one final stop before she left town.

Tamsin strode into Dyson's office space and it looked like Bo and Dyson were looking over case files although Bo's eyes looked a little blood shot like she just finished crying, but chose not to tease her about it.

Dyson tossed Tamsin the keys to her new ride as she looked at Bo who was taking her fully in. Ignoring this, she just said "Hey Succubus, care to follow me to the edge of town? I need to drop by another place for supplies."

Bo looked at Tamsin approaching her trying her hardest to look and act normal. She was caught off guard at seeing Tamsin wearing body armor, a Glock, and multiple magazine reloads across her belt. She also had a duffle bag stuff with lots of other goodies no doubt. Tamsin almost looked like a standard beat cop minus the jeans. "Sure." Bo just said. Tamsin was always vague, not that Bo minded, but this is probably the first time Tamsin asked her to go somewhere with her. Well at least this gave Bo more time with the blond Valkyrie.

"Watch your back partner. Call if you need anything." Dyson said with sincerity. He walked over and patted Tamsin's back although he just managed to pat the thick body armor she was wearing. But then after what Bo said, he resorted to hugging her a moment later.

"Ewww I'll be back dog breath. Just hold my desk for me." She smiled as she started to walk away.

"Maybe I might give it a try. I *might* grow a badge after all." Bo teased but was being half serious.

Tamsin just huffed out a laugh and just smirked as they both started to walk out of the station passing between rows of desks occupied by other officers. "Don't hurt yourself thinking about it too much. I know you are only good at using butter knives, but this is a gun. " She point to it in her holster "can you say that… I knew you could. This is a magazine that goes into it, it has *BULLETS*" She quickly pull one out of her belt and showed it to Bo patronizing her. But she did not put it securely back in and as such it fell to the ground. Needless to say it threw off Tamsin a little so she just quickly bent over and picked it up. Bo could not help but relish the view as she did so. Then from behind them, a sound of 2 people falling off their chairs and onto the ground could be heard. Bo and Tamsin quickly turned around to see that all the guys were leaning over to get a better view of the them as they passed by. Apparently, Tamsin picking up the magazine sent some of them over the edge. "Officers? Are you having coordination issues and need to be sent back to basic training?" She scowled at them and they quickly went back to work. "Bo stop distracting them." She then whispered. Bo just did an innocent shrug.

"Tam-tam, that was all you for once. I think you did that on purpose to outdo me." Bo teased as they left the station and went out to the parking lot.

"Maybe I was succubus. Maybe I was. You're not the *ONLY* game in town you know." Tamsin teased with a grin. "So just follow me, it kind of gets tricky to get there." Tamsin said reaching her new-ish car.

"OK" Bo said as she patted Tamsin's back and got in her car.


	8. Chapter 8

The 30 minute trip was uneventful but led them to a desolate and run down pier full of cargo containers. Bo would have guessed it was abandoned if it were not for the fact that was an actual ship there being loaded at this time. Other than that, Bo's crack shack would have fit right in.

"Wow, this is the perfect place to pick up supplies." Bo said walking with Tamsin.

Tamsin just did and eye roll and said "Detective rule number 1. Looks can be deceiving." They just kept walking amongst rows and rows or containers until she stop in front of a beat up rusted maroon one. "Bingo" she sang out.

"You do a lot of import export stuff?" Bo asked but was totally lost in this maze of containers.

"You can say that succubus". There was a very large lock on the container and Tamsin started to dial it, but it would not open. After a couple more yanks, she grunted in frustration. "Bo see if you can open this lock. It is already set, all you have to do is pull it." Tamsin said to Bo as Bo looked on with confusion.

"All right." She said stepping forward and Bo noticed the lock combination was set to 1,2,3,4. Odd she thought but just as she touched the rusted dial lock, it opened with very little effort.

"That will do Succubus," Tamsin said with an expectant smile. As Bo stepped back, Tamsin took off the lock and chain and opened the container door. "Welcome to *MY* Armory." Tamsin sang out with pleasure.

Bo could not believe it, inside kept meticulously, it had every type of sword, ax, bows, every type of weapon you need to arm a platoon, but further down the line it had muskets, rifles, guns, even anti-tank and aircraft shoulder launched missiles. On the other side, all types of armor adorned the walls. Towards the rear, there was a single cot and a small desk with a chests stacked on top of each other next to it. That is where Tamsin stopped first. She busily unstacked them and opened one and started to sort through what looked like more tactical clothing. "Ummm is this place your… ummm .. home?"

"Nope, this is where I keep all my supplies, but on rare occasion, I bunk here for a night or 2 before going on a long campaign" Tamsin said still rummaging through the foot locker and motioning to the cot. She stopped for a moment and looked at Bo who was still windows shopping. "She anything you like?" she asked Bo who was now looking at the daggers.

"Yes, I do" she hummed taking out a dagger and looking at it. It was light with complex inscriptions from another language but was not only sharp, it looked durable judging by its age.

"Keep it. *That* is a very good choice. You're not too bad at choosing butter knives. That is centuries old, and it's been with me in wars and campaigns where weight was an issue." Tamsin smiled knowing that out of everything she chose, she chose a dagger that was hidden amongst others but was her favorite. Bo although was not a fighter she seemed to still get things right, with uncanny precision.

"Thanks Tam-tam." Bo said sensing her hunger coming back for the blond as well as her regular hunger. She chose to ignore it and went over to sit on the cot.

Tamsin was deep in thought and just said offhand "Just take what you need. I got too much crap anyways." She was calculating what she needed to bring to be a SWAT trainer and have supplies to scout for Lauren. Then she heard Bo's stomach grumble. "I forgot, you still have yet to eat, let me get your something. It won't be glamorous, but it will work." Tamsin said opening another box.

"Oh it's ok, I'll just grab something on the way home." Bo said dismissing the it with a wave of her hand, but Tamsin just ignored her. Tamsin took out a small propane stove, bottled water, and what looked like some packs of freeze dried food. She had never seen Tamsin cook. Well eat. This was going to be a first. As she started to boil the water, Bo found it a good time to ask "Is this stuff all yours?"

"Yup, it's amazing the amount of crap you collect over the centuries." She said while getting back to packing her items.

"Why don't you just get a place like Dyson and store it there, then you don't have to make a trip out here all the time for your stuff. And then you won't have to live in your truck." Bo asked.

"Just full of question huh succubus?" As Tamsin was rooting thought another box "Well I am a bounty hunter, so it is nomadic by trade. I need to be able to move around at a moment's notice. I can just drive my truck to wherever and then place a couple calls to relocate my storage container." She said succinctly although her voice was muffled a little talking inside a box as she was fetching stuff. She heard the water boiling at this point and got up, opened up the packs of spaghetti and meatballs and Shepard's pie then poured the water onto them and stirred them up.

"Smells good. So if you're a nomad, what happens to the people you get attached to?" Bo looked at her as Tamsin set the items on the table to "cook" the rest of the way.

Tamsin just glanced at her and said in a Spartan manner "You don't. Beside I can, well could, hear other Valkyries via our link and you run into them again every decade of so." She smirked.

"What if there was a person you cared deeply about but was not a Valkyrie?" Bo lifted up her eyebrow while she asked the question.

Tamsin just leaned casually against the wall and stared at the ceiling and huffed out a laugh, but was deep in thought. She knew that Bo would keep persuing her until she got an answer and now was not the best time to allow Bo to do her other succubus tricks which did not involve her Fae powers. Those non Fae tricks were just as lethal to Tamsin as the ones that used her Fae powers. She hated herself for falling for a mark and falling hard. She never expected a Fae being so powerful would be so attractive to her. "I …. I don't know Bo. …. This is probably the first time in all my life times that I have had to deal with this." Tamsin answered. "You did emmm …. at least get my word that I am coming back to see you when this is all done. Right?" Tamsin smiled at Bo hoping that would appease her. She then handed her the tray of food and a bottle of water.

Bo did not know what to say. She thought that Tamsin would just do everything in her power to evade the answer but she did her best to answer it directly and honestly. She could see it was an internal struggle going on inside the Valkyrie who was use to answering in such a way that prevented people from getting too close. Tamsin was changing for Bo and it was Bo that really appreciated those small moments.

Tamsin sat down and started to eat with Bo who was still sitting on the cot. Bo decided to stop asking questions and let Tamsin take over by talking about often times hilarious stories about how she came on some items that she kept in her storage container. She listened intently to each of her stories because she learned more about the normally closed off Valkyrie. From what she gathered, she only had kept relations with other Valkyries since they were all in the same boat with the same life span. As for relationships, it seemed that Tamsin avoided it like the plague. She was not a prude by any means, she just did not connect on an emotional level from what Bo could tell. So what were they doing now? The only people that knew the real Tamsin were not even other Valkyries. It was only her sister who knew her that well. And that was probably because of the subconscious link they shared. Bo was neither a Valkyrie or even a warrior. Then it hit her. "Tamsin, who other than you and I have been in here?"

"My sister." She answered like it was a stupid question.

"So why could you not open your own lock outside ?" Bo asked. There was something about that lock she felt that would explain a lot.

"Well the lock is enchanted you need to be Fae to open it. Which reminds me I have to put a new one on" She said pointing her index finger to the ceiling and then standing up and looking for another lock.

"Tamsin, so you mean to tell me all this time, only 3 Fae got into this container with a code of 1,2,3,4. My luggage has a more secure code than that. Is there something else about that lock you are not telling me?" Bo asked inquisitively.

'Shit' Tamsin thought. She was thrown off guard as she tried to avoid the item all together but Bo never seems to miss things that are important. Tamsin tilted her head a little and huffed out a little laugh "The lock will only open for people that know who I really am and they have to be people that I fully trust." In actuality, it would only open for a Fae with Tamsin's signature, which is why Arin could open it too since her signature was the same or a person or Fae that Tamsin was truly in love with. She did not want to think about it, but she could not get a hold of Arin since she was in Valhalla and a part of her wanted to know. The funny part was it took an stupid inadamant object to tell Tamsin that Bo had her heart even as early as their post-fight at Taft's compound. Tamsin's link to the lock was disconnected after she became human but Tamsin's 'love' for Bo was already decided all the way back then and it was only getting stronger. Could Bo, a succubus, love her back? Sure Succubi could lust after someone, but love has still yet to be seen. Bo's track record for love seemed horrible, Dyson, then Lauren, and now there was her. This was not only a bizarre love triangle, it was becoming a very bizarre love square. Too much to comprehend right now Tamsin concluded. Things are much easier to sort out on the battlefield.

Bo could sense there was a little more to it, but she at least got part of the story. In time, she assumed Tamsin would tell her, just not now with everything that was going on. She was flattered that Tamsin admitted that she trusted her by now and that she saw the real Tamsin. Her feelings for Tamsin were still confusing with these past couple of days. All she knew was that she wanted Tamsin as more than just a feed. These feelings still kept cropping up. Dyson got his love back, but would probably come back in the picture after Lauren was gone. Lauren still had to be found to have closure. Tamsin was a book that was just opened and Bo was only on the first chapter and was hooked.

"OK, well ummm what's next cus I don't want to hold you up" Bo said changing the topic to prevent the tense silence.

"Well time to load these bad boys in the truck and get out of here. Care to help?" Tamsin asked glad that Bo moved forward from the former topic.

It only took them a couple trips to load up the needed supplies into her truck. And they returned for one final check to make sure Tamsin had everything she needed. Tamsin and Bo cleaned up a little and as they were putting items away, Tamsin became acutely aware that Bo was trying hard to suppress her hunger. She probably needed a snack. Tamsin also needed to change out of these clothes she had been in for the past couple of days.

"Hey Bo, close the doors will ya, I gotta change and it's drafty." Tamsin requested. As she heard the doors to the container close, she felt Bo's stare on her but Tamsin did not care. It was not that she was shy or insecure about her nudity. When you live in a truck and shower at the gym, you tend not be as bashful. She was much more concerned with the complex feelings that accompanied lying down in bed with Bo. She never allowed herself to have those feelings, but now that she was, she was a little scared of the unknown. Funny, a fierce warrior that did not get scared by hoards of barbarians, but will get scared over the feelings of intimacy. What was scarier was that in order to communicate and be with Bo, she always had to keep her feelings 'on'.

Only a battery operated lantern lit the space now. Tamsin took off her body armor then gun belt. She turned away from Bo as she stripped out of her top and pants. Only left in her underwear, she then started to rummage for clothing.

Bo was trying to look away because she knew her hunger would spike and worse yet she might get the telltale glowing blue eyes to show that she wanted Valkyrie for lunch. She already fed off her once today and already did not like to feed off of humans. She had the same rule when she was with Lauren. *Lauren*, she knew she was in deep trouble when she started to compare the Valkyrie to one of her ex's. The more she did it, the more it told her how close she had become to Tamsin only within the past couple of days and that too frightened her. It took months and maybe most of a year to be a couple when it came to Dyson and Lauren, but here she was lusting after the one person she hated. Bo sneaked a peak but found that after looking at Tamsin in her unclothed state she could not tear her eyes off of her. She was addictive and she was not even trying.

Tamsin then pulled some items out of the box and decided it was time to make Bo feed. She knew what she wanted to wear, but, why not get Bo to feed in the process and essentially kill to Morags with one stone. She stood up and walked to Bo nonchalantly then within 1 meter of her, she asked "So…. Black or dark navy?" she asked Bo posing 2 different solid color short sleeve sport shirts.

They both looked the same in the lighting but black never went out of style. "The black." Bo murmured as she was still just taking in the almost naked site of Tamsin. Her hunger was getting stronger but she suppressed it even more.

Tamsin could see Bo was resisting but that was fine, it was more of a challenge for her. "Looks like black it is for everything else." Tamsin said with a little purr. She put on her body hugging shirt slowly and could see the hunger build in Bo's eyes and it only increased even more when she turned around and bent over to put on her black tactical cargo pants. She made sure Bo had the best seat in the house. Then she walked away and put on her gun belt, cap and badge and made her way back to Bo and struck a pose right in front of her. "What do you think?" she purred at Bo.

Bo was perplexed at the fact that the more Tamsin got dressed the more she wanted her. It was supposed to be the opposite. Also Tamsin was not really trying hard to seduce her and it just made Tamsin even more desirable. It was like a prey that did not know it was being stalked and that made her hot. Not to mention the full tactical uniform minus the vest, just drove Bo insane. Bo could not help but to keep mentally undressing Tamsin.

***** Yes, major smut alert again – skip to next chap if you are faint of 'heart' .. lol … see The Lies You Fake story – Ch20+ *****

Bo just managed to let out a peep showing her undeniable approval "Nice." Tamsin looked great in a uniform, but even better without it. She broke her stare and turned away before she just totally tackled and ripped all of Tamsin's clothes off and made this Valkyrie beg to be pushed over the peak at her hands.

Tamsin had an evil grin spread across her face as she approached Bo in full uniform. Bo's eyes were glowing bright blue and was looking at her licking her lips. 'Mission accomplished. * AGAIN*. It's all too easy' Tamsin thought and beamed with pride. She knew Bo was hooked by her very squeaky response and the fact that she had to forcibly turn her attention away. When she did, Tamsin closed the rest of the gap and was in Bo's personal space before she knew it. "What? You don't like it?" Tamsin teased Bo who was still trying to compose herself. "Allow me do demonstrate how effective I am in this" She said with a husky voice as she slammed Bo face first against the wall with a loud metallic thud. Bo in response broke her fall by putting her hands in front of her. Tamsin then spread her legs apart like she was going to pat her down and arrest her. Tamsin's hands started to roam all over Bo's very sensitive body making her moan with pleasure. "You have the right to remain silent. But you're such a screamer and I bet you can't hold it in" She whispered into Bo's ear less than an inch away.

"I am not going to feed off you again Tamsin. I .. I'll be fine. Besides …ummmm …. you have done enough for me already" Bo mewed out deep in ecstasy. Her mind was blanking out and her will to keep her composure was at the breaking point. Then she felt her belt come on done, heard her pants button pop and then a zipper go down. Bo was in total panic mode as there was nothing now that would stop Tamsin's onslaught. Also there was no way she would be able to keep her wits about her if Tamsin probed further. It went from bad to worse as she felt Tamsin's hand all over her skin as she wondered how her tank rode up and her bra went missing. Bo wanted to take control and turned around but Tamsin was faster as she push Bo against a shelves and pinned her hands above her head. She was distracted as Tamsin nipped her neck but soon realized why she did that. Her hands were now cuffed to the shelving system and she was now totally helpless against Tamsin's will. All she could do was hold her moans in.

"Hmmmm I charge you with carrying a concealed weapon" she purred as she took out Bo's newly acquired dagger. "… and being a total slut. So what do you have to say?" Tamsin was kissing her behind her ear while feeling Bo's mountain ranges while Bo just kept all her moans inside but they could he heard as high pitched hums in her labored breathing. Tamsin then slowly moved her right hand down to Bo's folds always keeping in contact with Bo's skin and rubbed the already very wet landscape with her index finger then after a couple teases of Bo's pearl slowly inserted them inside. Bo was looking away the whole time, not wanting to show Tamsin how much she was turned on but once Tamsin was inside her, Bo looked up and her knees buckled and exhaled a stifled scream. "Guilty on the count of being a total slut." Tamsin slyly stated taking her very wet fingers out smearing it on Bo's cheek. "Now let's take a look at this concealed weapon." She picked up the knife and look at it "If memory serves, this dagger had the magical properties of always being razor sharp and give the wielder more precision. Let's find out if that is true." Tamsin smirked evilly and put the dagger under each strap of Bo's tank and cut it easily and then in one motion stripped off her tank all together when the blade was brought down her center chest. "Impressive, but safety scissors can do that" Tamsin cooed and she kissed, licked and nipped all around Bo's very exposed mountain ranges and chest. She paused dropped to her knees and pull Bo's boots off followed by her pants.

Bo looked at Tamsin briefly with bright blue eyes and disbelieve as Tamsin was totally dominating her and the weird part was that she loved it. Her eyes went wide as Tamsin brought the dagger slowly up her leg barely touching her skin then stopping at her Bermuda triangle. "You know you should trim your hedges and lawn when you have visitors, but let me help you with that. I would *not* move if I were you." Tamsin flicked the dagger a little to get a couple drops of blood from a small cut from just above the triangle while simultaneously slipping 2 fingers inside her already slick core. Bo let out a muffled scream and her body immediately jerked in response as she was overpowered by pleasure. The pain and pleasure of the dagger just brought her to new heights of arousal. Bo's control of her moans of pleasure and screams was one thing but her body betrayed her and let Tamsin know how much she loved this role play as several drops of clear fluid from her core hit the ground and some got on Tamsin.

'Shit she is really into this. She should be screaming by now, having a huge climax *AND* begging to feed but she is not. Why?' Tamsin thought to herself. With that she kept on keeping Bo at the height of her ecstasy and in slow motion started trimming Bo's hedges leaving her as smooth as possible in the process. "Well, guilty of carrying a concealed very sharp and very deadly weapon. At least this dagger is better than your old butter knife." Tamsin teased while still wielding the dagger with skill. She could tell that Bo did her best to give Tamsin all the access she needed probably due to the fact that she did not want to get cut again and the fact that Bo had surrendered herself all to Tamsin. Tamsin was surprised that Bo would do this as she was one of the most powerful Fae there was out there but still trusted her given their rocky relationship at the start. Tamsin smiled at her handy work as she stood up and gave deep kisses on Bo's lips while Bo granted entrance to Tamsin's tongue. In Bo's hypersensitive state, Tamsin knew exactly how to bring her over the edge as 2 fingers started to work their way in and out of Bo's core at a furious rate curling them on entry to hit the right spot. Her pearl no longer had any coverage so Tamsin took advantage of that too making sure to tease it as well.

Bo was holding back everything and not giving into feeding from Tamsin, but the way Tamsin teased her and knew how exactly to make a succubus weak in the knees was arousing. She knew that sooner or later, all this pent up pleasure she was holding back would break the damn open to a monumental orgasm. Now that her field was clear cut and nothing stopping Tamsin from plowing it, she had to release. In a last ditch effort, she broke the kiss with Tamsin to avoid feeding from her as she reached near peak, but Tamsin just used her other hand to hold Bo's jaw and maintain the kiss. Her body was tingling and shaking at its peak and it is when Bo just yelled and released everything. A tsunami of ecstasy hit her quickly and it was possibly the biggest wave she had ever experienced in her life time. Her knees buckled and was only held up by her restraints as she jerked against them with force to deal with the wave that just hit her.

Tamsin never stopped her motions and made sure to keep her there for at least 30 seconds goading Bo to feed, but to her surprise, she did not. She just had one of her biggest releases but did not feed which dumbfounded the Valkyrie. She was determined to accomplish her mission and started to bring Bo to another climax as she knew how. Within a couple more minutes, Bo reluctantly reached peak again, this time with a different but stronger climax but in the end the results were exactly the same. Tamsin got frustrated nipping her on her chest and caressing her folds to bring Bo again to another high, but she stopped and backed up slightly and yelled at Bo. "Dammit Bo!. Why won't you feed off me. Am *I* not good enough?!" Tamsin felt both humiliated and very human and it was not a good place to be.

Bo unable to sugar coat the truth in her ultra-aroused stated just yelled back with her blue eyes "I am falling for you and I have no idea how you fucking did it! *I* cursed you and I feel more and more guilty about it with each passing minute. I care too god damn much about you now and I have no idea how you made it to my heart only within a couple of days!" Bo confessed yelling the whole time. "You look out for me and care for me but I have no idea why! Maybe Arin should have killed me. I *am* the monster you were trying so hard to put away! I probably did suck that dark Fae friend of yours dry too and you probably were dumb enough to cover for me! TELL ME I'M WRONG?! JUST TELL ME!" Bo demanded struggling against her restraints with brutal force.

Tamsin was just taken back by this confession as she did not expect any of this. She just wanted Bo to feed. 'I made it to Bo's heart? She actually truly cares that deeply for me? She has a conscience. And she admits her faults even though she is nearly a god. Fuck me.' Tamsin kept thinking and she felt her heart beat in her chest harder for Bo. It hurt Tamsin to know that despite all her knowledge she gained over the centuries, nothing prepared her for this. Bo was probably the exception to every rule out there and it was impossible someone so perfect could even exist but there she was submitting to her of all people. Tamsin immediately took Bo's cuffs off and assisted her over to sit on the cot while Tamsin unconsciously kneeled on the ground directly in front of her. Bo was looking for an answer to her question still as tears were streaming down from her eyes. Tamsin had no idea what to say. Then she heard herself say "I am soo soo sorry." Sorry for treating Bo like she was nothing more than her species. Sorry for ravaging her just now. Sorry for underestimating her. Sorry for a lot of things. Words just could not express what Tamsin was feeling so she just hugged then kissed Bo all over very gently. Gone was Tamsin's passion and lust from a few moments ago, as it was replaced with another emotion, one she thought she could never feel, one that Valkyries never achieve.

Bo waited for the reply and instead got a sincere apology from Tamsin for what seem like a blanket statement for all her wrongs against Bo. It needed no further explanation as she felt Tamsin's loving hold and kisses she was planting on her. 'Love' Was that possible for 2 totally opposite Fae? Make love not war people say, but what happens when both can coexist together? How could total opposites attract and still find some common ground somewhere. Bo proceeded to slowly take off Tamsin's uniform asking permission with her eyes never breaking contact with her. It took some time as Tamsin had a lot of hardware on her, but it was well worth the wait.

They shared the cot naked never saying a word as they now moved as one. These were times of pure bliss as they both wanted this moment to go on forever. Their actions were slow, thoughtful and caring ever aware that both of them were at their most vulnerable state as these movements reflected what was deep inside their heart. Did they ever need to say the 3 words to each other? No. Actions were more powerful than any other words could convey.

Bo and Tamsin were brought to another peak simultaneously 30 minutes later but this time, lust and passion had nothing to do with it. Tamsin pleaded with her eyes and her hand gingerly cupping Bo's chin at her peak to feed, and Bo finally obliged in the most gentle manner as possible. The third time was apparently a charm. The slow transfer of Chi made it pleasurable for Tamsin without the harshness she felt normally. Tamsin at this point did not care about the mission being accomplished but more so to be in total harmony with Bo.

In the end they collapsed again in each other's arms to recover without a peep. Silent lucidity took over as they both drifted off to sleep. Tamsin even though she was human now still hated to fall asleep soundly, but in the arms of Bo, she would make an exception.


	9. Chapter 9

Bo and Tamsin probably had one of the best naps ever. It was still late afternoon when Bo first woke up.

Bo, before even opening her eyes never felt so at peace before but she was still a little confused at where she was and what happened but she knew she was in the arms of someone she deeply cared about. Then right as her lids reluctantly opened, she remembered what happened and a huge smile of satisfaction came across her face. Tamsin happened. Bo would have never guessed this would happen but it did. Not only that, Bo now felt connected to Tamsin at a level they probably both thought was impossible. She proceeded to hug Tamsin harder to even get closer to her if that was at all possible on the cramped cot. Tamsin must be exhausted Bo thought. She already fed off her twice today and above that, Tamsin was doing things that showed she had a heart and that was saying a lot. Valkyries don't cry they barely show emotions, but Tamsin changed for Bo and finally let them shine through. Bo could gather that Tamsin was feeling emotional highs which were great, but with a high there will always be a low. Emotions made decisions, actions and consequences more real. They made you reach heaven and at times hell. If Valkyries suppressed their emotions they reached neither plane, heaven or hell. But then the question was then how do you live with passion and zeal when emotions were not present. Tamsin was now alive because of rebel inside her. It took a succubus to push her to throw caution to the wind and override instincts and training that was amassed and reinforced through the centuries. A pang of guilt hit her in the gut at the thought that Bo was responsible directly or indirectly for Tamsin becoming a Fallen Valkyrie, responsible for making her feel, responsible for her going against her god. Bo knew there was a middle point in which emotions and cold reasoning met to produce a good balance in one's life. Bo was more on one side and Tamsin was on the extreme other. Bo had to get more toward the center so she could make better decisions, for both of them if need be. She turned her attention to Tamsin again.

How could Bo do this to her? She felt selfish confessing everything to Tamsin who was still trying to get a grip on things as everything was new to her. She knew Tamsin would not admit it, but she knew it was happening. Worse yet, Tamsin had still yet to experience the emotional lows and if Arin could not strike her down due to Tamsin's feel good vibes for Bo, that would happen if those feeling changed for the worse? Shit she thought. Bo had to now keep Tamsin 'stable' with her new found feelings as well as coping with the loss of her powers. They would just have to talk it out before things just blew up in her face. It was then she noticed that Tamsin batted open her eyes. A look of fear at first was in her eyes followed by calmness and warmth. Bo immediate hugged her and said very close to her ear "Please don't wake up just yet." She asked.

Tamsin still in a daze of what just happened but in her normal snarky manner said "Why is that succubus?" Tamsin felt uncomfortable in this very situation because of the way she was trained, but she was slowly calming herself down so as not to repeat the incident from this morning in which she just blamed Bo for everything when it was her burden to carry.

"Because you'll turn into a bitch again." Bo cooed and smiled brightly at Tamsin.

Tamsin just looked at her and smiled back. "How did you ever guess Bo?" she let out sarcastically. She was still trying to find that right balance between protecting herself inside and not pushing Bo away too hard. She also wondered why she even cared, but after what just happened it was impossible not to.

'She called me by my name not my species. That is promising' Bo concluded internally. Bo kissed Tamsin on the forehead then the cheek and finally her lips. She wanted this moment to last a little longer with them intertwined in each other. Tamsin did not resist.

Tamsin relished Bo's affection she knew Bo was trying to stall and delay and Valkyries just took things head on so she slowly untangled herself and was about to get dressed, but seeing Bo's puppy dog gaze toward her made her pause. Perhaps before she transitioned back to the 'real world' when she put back on her uniform, now was time to talk. Oh how she hated talking, but she knew that if they never broached the Lauren topic, a lot more hurt will come for everyone involved. Tamsin already had plenty to pain and regret in her past life times and this was one she needed to avoid for both of their sakes. She tried not to feel as she was trained to do, but you can't shut it out all the time. It will just crop up later as something else like as uncontrollable rage, self-loathing, and avoidance at best. She just sat up not even attempting to cover herself with the sheets and said tenderly "You know I am supposed to bring back Lauren, your girlfriend, alive and unscathed right? I… "Tamsin never really talked about Lauren and her feelings before to Bo but it made her pause to find the best way to phrase it. "I don't know exactly how I fit in to your life Bo, but what we just shared, I think it would be a good idea for us to stop it … for now." Bo's face just went all serious and was borderline frowning. "I am sorry for pushing you over the edge for my own selfish needs" Tamsin apologized but also she needed to deflect the blame away from Bo to make the delivery more palatable.

"Tamsin, I did not realize how much you compliment me. What we just shared was amazing and I refuse to let that go." Bo said solemnly.

"When Lauren comes back, you need to focus on her to whatever end. If we keep heading down our current path, the scars we will get will be deep and probably never heal." Tamsin huffed out a laugh not believing what she was about to say, "It will tear anything good we built apart. Emotions just amplify our experiences, and while they are great in the good times, I need to look after you and us and prevent or soften the blow of the bad." Tamsin stated wisely. "I want us to at least have something good we can carry forward in our lives. Ok?"

'When the heck did Tamsin become such a deep thinker?' Bo looked at her astonished. What Tamsin just said made sense and was very big of her. Bo just nodded as she said "Just please don't tell me you are breaking up with me… ok?" she pleaded. She had enough heart break and this was one book she did not want to close.

"Nope." Tamsin answered and then hesitated. She found it odd she was talking to the daughter of Odin, a goddess in her own right. Possibly one of the most powerful Fae out there, but she acted like she was Tamsin's equal and even looked up to her at times. "Bo, I don't know how long my… emmmm .. condition will last, but I am just … ummmm … happy, with you actively in my life somewhere even if you do go with someone else. So no, breaking up we are not." Tamsin let out finally getting off her soapbox. She then took a deep breath signaling the change of topics. "Besides I would love hear the story to how you came to know my dagger in a public setting. Hallmark moment. " Tamsin said with an evil smirk as she slid the thin sheet off Bo's thighs to reveal her smooth skin in the area. "Annnd every time you use it, it will remind you of how intimate you were with this blade in my hands. The bonus of course is if I find the Doc fast enough, you may have to fess up to how I totally clear cut your field. *That* would be even more interesting." Tamsin stated with a click at the end.

Bo was still taking all of what the Valkyrie just said and despite the jabs, she lunged forward and hugged Tamsin tightly for a long time. "Thanks Tam-tam for being so understanding and for .. um.. everything." Bo mumbled into her ear.

"You bet succulette. Alright, enough self-talk and pep talk ok? I believe I have filled my quota for the next century or so." Tamsin got up and gathered her clothes again and tossed Bo the navy short sleeve sport shirt since she totally destroyed Bo's tank.

Tamsin and Bo both picked up their phones even before putting on their clothes to check to see if they missed anything. Tamsin called a number that seemed to be her point of contact Kendra Shaw as she made a time to meet her at a bar after work and Bo just called Kenzi who wanted to know where she was. From the looks of it Kenzi was going to have Bruce cook Italian food and already bought ice cream for tonight in an obvious attempt to get Bo to spill the beans about her and Tamsin. Bo and Tamsin stole glances at one another as they got dressed but when was all said and done, they just locked up and walked quietly out to their respective vehicles.

As they approached their cars parked side by side, Bo grabbed Tamsin's shoulders and made her face her. Then Bo pushed Tamsin against her truck. Tamsin was about to let out a snarky comment and maybe a defensive move but soon realized that Bo had put her forehead to her own keeping their shoulders at arm's length apart. It was the Valkyrie greeting and farewell. Tamsin was taken off guard by this as she did not even practice this amongst her sisterhood that often. Her and Arin did it because they were sisters. Tamsin missed it because now that she was a Fallen Valkyrie, she was theoretically no longer allowed to do it. Also in her current status she would be avoided like the plague by her now former sisterhood. It warmed her to know Bo took notice and gave her the same respect and dignity she was use to if not more. It also hurt her at the same time to be reminded of how much she lost. Sometimes however we are so concerned with holding onto things we have or have just lost, that we can't fathom or even take the chance to grab a hold of something better. Tamsin was still getting use to this, but she brought her arms up as well and completed the formation by extending her arms and putting them on Bo's shoulder blades as well.

"Come back to me my Valkyrie." Bo barked out almost like an order, but quickly her demeanor changed to one of pleading as she whispered "Please." Bo did not break the hold at all. She wanted Tamsin's response although she had already promised her earlier. A part of her wanted to make ensure that she was coming back as Bo was responsible for her safety too.

Bo's statement stunned Tamsin. Valkyries belonged to no one but the god they served as that was what they were created for. Tamsin belonged to Odin although that item was in question as she was now excommunicated in a way. Now Bo was essentially claiming not just any Valkyrie, but a FALLEN one as her own and she probably did not even know it. The only time in history in which a normal Valkyrie pledged her allegiance to another Fae but not their god(s) the repercussions of the decision sent ripple effects across the sisterhood. This was centuries ago and the effects were still fresh. Tamsin did not know what to say, so she just nodded lightly and said "Yes I will". The question was not really if Bo could claim a fallen Valkyrie or even a full Valkyrie as one of her own. The bigger question was would she allow it or run away knowing Bo's nature as a succubus. She broke the hold with Bo and unconsciously saluted her.

Bo noticed that Tamsin did a kind of salute to her but it was one she had not seen before. Tamsin put her right hand flat on her chest over her heart and then extended it forward palm up in a cupped formation. This was weird to Bo as she already saw both types of salutes in Valhalla. One seemed to belong to Freya and one to Odin. What was this one? She decided to not overthink it and let it go.

"Later succubus" as Tamsin sang out as she got in her truck. "I'll be in touch especially if I find Lauren." Tamsin said through an open window.

"Watch your back over there Tam-tam." Bo waved as Tamsin pull away.

After watching the truck disappear down the road, Bo drove back to the crack shack. The trip was shorter than expected as Bo was in deep thought the whole time. How was she going to talk to her best friend Kenzi about this one. Kenzi would probably think she went off the deep end.

Upon entering, she saw Bruce in the middle of cooking up a feast and Kenzi helping out with setting the table. Bo just took off her vest and helped get everything out. It was good to be back home. It looked like everything was going back to some sense of normal if that was what you called their very unusual life style.

As the 3 ate, Kenzi told Bo that Trick was on his way back in a week and that in the meantime, she was going out with Casey and Amanda to hone her skills as a Kitsune. She was so excited to be Fae to gain all those new untapped skills. Bo was happy for her. She did wonder how Tamsin dealt with losing all her powers. She seems to deal with it well. She was probably one of the bravest people she knew. Had roles been reversed, Bo would be balling her eyes out. Bo then found out that Bruce was a scholar in ancient mythology and that peaked her interest.

"Bruce, what do you know about Valhalla, Asgard, and the Valkyries that serve Freya and Odin?" Bo asked toward the end of the meal.

"Well" Bruce paused, "I've read most of the books out there having to deal with them. Are you looking for something in particular?" he asked.

"When I visited Valhalla to see my father, I saw Valkyries do salutes to their gods they serve. How many salutes are there?" Bo asked trying to figure it out.

"There are only 2. One for Freya and one for Odin." Bruce then stood up then said "This is Freya's" as he crossed his arms across his chest and pushed his right hand out. He continued "This is for Odin's Valkyries" as he tapped his chest with a closed fist 3 times and then pushing his right hand out.

"Yea, I heard the Freya's meant something like " Bo looked up and tried to recollect " to serve, protect and fight for the just. Does Odin's have a meaning?" Bo looked on with interest.

"Yes, it means, An honor to live, to fight, to die for Odin's glory. Well literally translated it means, it is an honor to live to fight, and to die for the glory of my god." Bruce said as he sat down again.

"So are there any others you know of in use?" Bo asked without actually coming straight out and asking him.

"No. All my scholarly material and contacts in Valhalla confirm it is only those 2." Bruce leaning back in his chair then stopped deep in thought rubbing his chin and then said "Now if you are talking historically, yes there was one other salute only used by a Valkyrie named Hildr over 2 centuries ago but no other Valkyrie dared to use it as it would risk the wrath of the gods in Valhalla as well as probably their own demise. Her salute was not to a god, but to another very powerful Fae with whom she fell madly in love with. So much so that she disobeyed her god and spent the rest of her life protecting her lover. She originally saluted him with Odin's salute but it angered not only Odin but the sisterhood. She then changed her salute to reflect her new allegiance and I think it was like this" Bruce did not even get up but he put his right hand flat on his chest "I will give you all the essence of my being, my heart and soul," he then formed a cup with his right hand slightly and then extended it out palm up "and I freely choose to serve you *unconditionally* with every breath until eternity ends." Bruce concluded smiling at the beauty of that gesture looking up at the ceiling to ensure he got it right. He was a sucker for good romance novels at times.

Kenzi was wondering where this was all going but was busy chowing down on food when she noticed Bo had a blank zombie like looking stare in space with her mouth slightly open. "Ummmm earth to Bo-bo! Come in!" She then snapped he fingers in front of her.

Bo could not believe it. Tamsin essentially professed her undeniable love for her and was probably not even aware of it. Actions and not words express what the heart truly feels. Could it be that Tamsin was already hers? Unconditional love from a Valkyrie? Unconditional love from Tamsin of all people. Was Bo even capable of returning it in kind? "Uh fine, I'm fine Kenzi. I was just thinking about bringing over desert." Bo got up and went to the kitchen for the tiramisu. "So Bruce, you seem to know a lot about this. It sounds like some sort of love story." She asked innocently.

"Yea, it rates up there with Romeo and Juliet but the major difference being is that in this story Hildr is still alive today. She is still a Valkyrie of some sort, but is in isolation and has taken a vow of silence. She now salutes Odin again but will not follow him if those duties conflict with her being with her lover in the Hall of Warriors. But I hate to bore you ladies as we can get into the details another time." Bruce concluded.

After desert and cleanup was done, Bruce got up and said good night as he was going home for once now that Bo was with Kenzi. He promised Kenzi to stop by tomorrow to swing by the Ash's compound in the AM.

Kenzi brought Bo over the ice cream in a bowl and they sat on the couch together. "I am soooo freakin full right now… but I think we need to keep Bruce around more. He can do sooo many things with just a couple items in our cupboards!" She said as she nudged Bo. "It's not like we live on a liquid diet like a Valkyrie we know." She deadpanned to Bo with a coy smile resting her head on her hands "Sooooo speaking of. How many times within the past 2 days? What is scary? Were you permanently scarred?" Kenzi said getting to the point.

Bo knew where this item was headed as soon as they broke into the ice cream. "What? No. It was good… well great. Oh 3 times unless you count bringing someone to the peak as one." Bo smiled as she remembered all of the encounters. "If you count that. *DOUBLE* it at least." She purred out smiling knowing that she was about to get an avalanche of questions.

"WHAT!" Kenzi jumped up her knees on the couch shaking Bo's shoulders gently "You mean you *let* the detective defile you and you returned the favor? You know detective Tamsin the terrible the one that has been trying to put you in jail since.. ummmm like… FOREVER!. Are you feeling ok? Do I need to find the doc? What the fuck, is this Bo opposite date week? You are just doing rebound sex 'cus you can do better. Believe me." Kenzi blurted out and was still trying to find more questions but she also had to take a deep breath.

"Kenzi" Bo said calmly, "She pledged her unconditional love and servitude to me less than a couple hours ago".

"So you charmed her into that huh? You are just soooo evil" Kenzi grinned hoping that the reason for all this was due to other external causes.

"I did not use my powers on her at all. She was going to turn me into my dad, we fought in hand to hand combat, Tamsin had a change of heart, lost her powers only to find via Arin then Tamsin herself that she had *feelings* for me the whole time." Bo summarized quickly. "Then she seduced me into bed with her and … wow…. From that time on… let's just say it only got better" Bo smiled in conclusion.

"Wait, Tammy Fae can't even seduce a rock much less a person with a pulse. Are you sure you are feeling all right? How did *you* let it happen as you are the succu-love queen." Kenzi still asked confused. Everything Bo was saying was in English, but it did not make sense in the context Bo was using it. Tamsin wanted Bo the whole time? Tamsin seduced Bo? Tamsin pledging her life to Bo? That was messed up.

"Well I did not see it coming. She was doing all these things for me like …." Bo paused trying to find the right words.

"Helping you save me from the Kitsune gone wild episode" Kenzi filled in.

"Then helping me through my dawning invitation. She did not have to do any of those things for me but they were very important to me. And actually if Tamsin really wanted me behind bars, she could have easily done it already. So I guess she was playing the part of the bitch trying to put me behind bars, but her actions were otherwise which is why I did not put any thought into her and I." Bo concluded.

"Ummmm wait, do you have feelings for her too?" Kenzi looked at Bo with a pained face knowing the answer and to that Bo just nodded. "Do you lurve her?" Kenzi kept prodding.

"I don't know!" Bo put both her hands up to cover her face. "We had a moments together where everything felt right and we weren't having wild succu-sex either. I knew I was in trouble when I started to compare her to Lauren. How the heck can this be happening?!" Bo let out tiling her head back to the ceiling using the couch back as support.

"Annnnnd you just sent detective wonder snatch to find Lauren, your recent ex-girlfriend. Keep her safe, and bring her back to you. Nice." Kenzi added pointing her index finger to the ceiling.

"YES!" Bo yelled while she raised both of her hands to the ceiling in frustration. Then put them on her face again still leaning back on the couch. "What is *WRONG* with me Kenzi! One moment we are fighting to the death, the next moment she has me cuffed and bringing me to new heights of ecstasy and I enjoyed every bit of it. Now she has no powers because of me but she is still willing to fight by my side and *NOW* I find out through Bruce, that she *LOVES* me through a salute. Have you heard of that! Tamsin…. LOVE?! This is soo fucked up." Bo said ending her diatribe.

"Sooo what are you going to do?" Kenzi asked after a long silence.

"Tamsin suggested we put things between us on hold temporarily to allow me to get with Lauren first to sort my stuff out. And get this. She still wants me to be in her life even if I go with someone else. The worst part is that it came from her mouth and not mine. She actually has a heart but is willing to sacrifice her happiness so I can have mine. Does this shit sound like her?" Bo asked rhetorically and Kenzi just shook her head.

Kenzi was at a loss for words for once. She then handed Bo the whole container of ice cream and then proceeded such rested her head on Bo's shoulder. "We'll work this out ok? We will work this out." Kenzi sighed and rubbed Bo's arm.


	10. Chapter 10

It was an uneventful 2 hour drive and that was good. Tamsin needed a break from Bo in order to think. This past couple of days with Bo were intoxicating. What she felt for Bo she could not explain like she told her sister. But now without Bo there, it gave her time to reassess the situation she was in. She was human and was already on her way to expiring. Which meant for her that she'd better live out the rest of her very short existence with purpose or does she even need to? Will she go out with a bang or a whisper? Valkyries were creatures of duty and she only had 2 duties left and both were to Bo. Return Lauren, Bo's girlfriend or former girlfriend safely back into the fold. If not, keep her safe until then. Her final duty was to see Bo. Simple enough. Then what? Expire. On her own terms. She hoped that this human body can hold out long enough to complete her duties. She had fought plenty to humans to know how fragile they were and being a realist, she knew that the grim reaper had her near the top of his list now and was only a couple steps behind her at this moment. Funny, the Grim Reaper was a good friend. She sent so many people and Fae his way in the battle fields. She knew almost to the exact second people would expire and be in his grasp. Now, he was her friend again, but this time, he would be helping her move on.

She was faced with the fact that in order to try to prolong her life, reflexes and training, while great, were no longer good enough. She needed technology to give her that extra boost. How she hated technology. She loved the good old days of hand to hand combat. She killed her foes and enemies face to face on a battlefield. Now war was so sterile. Throw a couple cruise missiles over to take out your target in the convenience of a chair. That to her was almost the definition of cowardice. While she would never resort to that, she now needed to "degrade" herself to hi-tech assault rifles and firearms, night vision goggles, Kevlar body armor, flash grenades, and tear gas. It sucked. She knew how to use all to those, but did not rely on them when she was a Valkyrie. Hell Bo still probably had her side arm probably lying around on the bathroom floor still from the time she got it wet in her bathtub confession. Either that or she had it somewhere in a pile of lost and found in Bo's house since a lot of 'feeding traffic' went through there and they probably lost items as well.

For a brief moment she thought that all her problems would be solved if she just got her powers back and was reinstated. Sure Bo believed that Tamsin would get her powers back, but Tamsin would never beg Odin for them. She had too much pride, Arin was right. Not only that, she was now carrying so much regret from all her wrong doings in the past, that her body and soul was yearning and screaming for Omega. Bo just had no idea how evil she was. Bo just only saw the bitch do-gooder. It was refreshing to have someone like Bo trust her of all people to do the right thing. Arin only knew part of the story as Tamsin made sure to shield her from the truth. Arin followed the rules, believed in them, and would die for them. That is what Valhalla needed a righteous Valkyrie and not a fallen one who consistently bends and at times breaks rules. Tamsin did plenty of things to put herself here. What was she doing in Bo's life? She had no business there. Was she just being selfish and using Bo?

Also she thought, where would she go after the curtain falls? She would be judged as a human in which case there was only 2 choices. Heaven of Hell. With her baggage it was definitely the latter. At least she justified that she would not be the instrument of evil anymore. But as an odd thought, could she make it to Valhalla into the hall of warriors? Could she be noble, courageous, and honorable enough to make it there before the Grim Reaper took her to the netherworld? Could she? It would be an uphill battle since she had so much history to erase and reverse. Nearly impossible with the amount to time she had left. Would she take it or just let it slip away. Again, would she go out with a bang or a whisper she just did not know. Her duty to Bo prevailed in the end and that is what was keeping her breathing right now.

Before she knew it she was at the bar. It was crowded and looked rough. Just her place to feel right at home. The sun was about to set and there was already a fight in progress in the front of the building. There were 2 rival groups. One was clad in biker gear and the other looked more pedestrian but they looked oddly seasoned. She just calmly got out of her car and walked towards the bar. She loved a good fight, but for the first time she hesitated, she had more important things to do. That thought struck her as really weird. No time to get drunk and join in bar fights? That is what she lived for, it is what quickened her. As she got closer, she noticed that all the people in the pedestrian garb had to be either ex-mill or had training as such but more than that, they each had some form of martial arts training. The most prevalent style being Krav Maga and Brazilian jiu-jitsu. Tamsin's eyes locked onto one the them as they demonstrated some serious fighting skills and was taking on 3 heavy set men and she was spanking them. It was Kendra Shaw. Tamsin then recognized most of the team surrounding was hers from the profiles she skimmed earlier. Her name did not do her any justice. She was a mix of Spanish and Chinese. Her facial features were Asian mostly, but her body was a little more muscular and more defined. That combination made her beautiful, powerful and deadly with her training. From her profile, she was a perfectionist and hated to be out classed by her male counterparts. She, although never serving her country, was one of the best snipers in the nation. She could compete on the international level, but from the way Tamsin saw her record, she was more into practical application rather than getting an award for a single skill. Tamsin just chose to just stand around with the rest of the bystanders to get a bead on their skill level. She did turn some heads in the crowd as she had her black uniform, body armor, badge and gun on her but they just turned their attention back to the bar brawl. Spike, heavy set, very strong, a little slow, but if he landed even a finger or toe on anyone in a fight, they were history. He could dish it out like he could take it. Pain did not even register for him. He just finished throwing a 325+ pound person at Tamsin, but she was quick enough to push the other bystanders out of the way and dodged the incoming person. Spike apologized to Tamsin and crowd as he started to engage others. He paused at the sight of Tamsin looking at her badge mounted in her belt, but had to get back in the game as 2 other people charged him. Carrot top, looked like thug, had several scars on his face, standard build and height for a male but he was well in tune with his martial arts abilities and limitations. He would fight fair until the scales started to tip toward the other party. Then he would fight dirty, right now he was working someone over with 2 broken pool cues. Tamsin liked that. The bikers were on the end of a losing battle when more bikers from a rival gang ran out of from the bar to help their own other fellow bikers. Biker solidarity. Kendra's team would was now outmatched almost 3 to 1. Bad odds even with the plethora of experience of the team.

Tamsin thought it best to even it out a little and join in the fun. As they came running out she tripped the first couple. Throwing 2 bikers head first into the large pillars in the front of the bar. Another tried to engage her with a knife, but she gave it back to him quickly and made it look like he just stabbed himself in his stomach several times by accident. She then kicked him into 2 others that were getting up from the ground. Finally a biker did engage her in hand to hand, but was no challenge at all, he was just throwing standard haymakers and charged her. She let him and then redirected him into and through the bar window. 'Too easy' she thought. Tamsin was holding back single handedly 6 bikers who were hell bent on killing her. They did not care that she had a gun, a baton, and full body armor on with a badge. Finally a very seasoned kick boxer engaged her, and she blocked most of his offensive attacks which consisted of kicks and punches. Even though she missed blocking or slipping very few, her body armor absorbed at least some of the impact. She was assessing and timing him and not going offensive on purpose. And as soon as she figured it out a couple seconds later, she did one harsh uppercut knocking him out cold. The crowd went wild. She then heard Spike yell "TERMINATED biach!" obviously in reference to the boxer she just took out.

Kendra and team look on and was wondering who she was. She was law enforcement of some type, but everything about her was saying something else. Marines? Special forces? Seal team? FBI? Part time runway model?

Kendra got rid of her last couple of people and lucky for them, they stayed down. Although she thought that her team could take the new entrants to the hunger games, she was glad for the surprise alliance with a contestant from apparently another district and it was definitely not Peta. The blond woman that was fighting was beautiful in all senses of the word. She had power, speed, skills, showed restraint, and was gorgeous. She was law enforcement all right, but she played things cool. She did not ID herself as a cop or draw any of her weapons as of yet but still managed hold 6 people at bay one of which had some serious Thai boxing skills. Could this be Tamsin Jennings of precinct 39? Kendra was so busy putting out fires at work she did not even read her profile, but by her moves alone, yes, this was Tamsin. She just stood there keeping other people from entering into the fight. She observed that Tamsin moves were so fluid, she made fighting look effortless. Her team all had some sort of battle damage but Tamsin had none thus far in this fight.

Tamsin did a low round house to a couple more thugs to their knees and with a loud crack, they stayed down. Out of the corner of her eye, the final of the 6 got up and pull a gun on her. Tamsin still had lightening reflexes. She grabbed the barrel of the semi auto and diverted it putting it under control. A single round fired from it hitting the ground. Since she was holding the barrel, the gun did not cycle the next round and Tamsin knew this. She was about to kill him as no one ever got a round off on her without being dead a second later, but in order to make a good impression, she head butted the guy and backed up. Kendra and team all now had their various semi autos drawn yelling at the man to drop the gun. Tamsin just calmly said "I got this. Stand down ladies and gents and enjoy the show." The man with the gun recovered and started to bring the gun to Tamsin head, and she just approached and put her head flush against it. "Well what are you waiting for you pussy? Mommy or daddy didn't tell you how to use your little BB gun? Can you even find it?" She said jeering him. That was enough to make him pull the trigger, but nothing came out. A panicked look came across his face as he backed up looking at his safety and trying to make it fire again and a again without results. Tamsin just kept walking toward him, pretending to wipe the imaginary dust off her vest shoulder and then pulled out her baton and extend it sharply with a loud click. She did some showoff martial arts moves with her baton throwing in crescent and spinning back kicks into the routine and made her baton sing the air before tapping the inside of his legs with it less than an inch away from his jewels. The man just screamed like a girl and dropped his gun and to protect his future generations. With that all done, she grabbed him and slammed him against the wall staring him down. Had she had her powers he would be scarred for life, but she could still insight fear the old fashioned way. She was still strong enough to break his neck, but that would not be fun. Riddled with fear, he screamed and was saying that she was a crazy and for someone to call the cops. "I *AM* the cops bitch!" Tamsin yelled and tightened her choke hold on him as he urinated on himself. "Who … who the fuck are you!" man croaked out having a hard time breathing. Kendra and team were still holding their distance but getting concerned from the looks on their faces. Well shit the fun must be over Tamsin thought as the craned her head over to them. She turned her attention back to the thug and with probably one of the best movie imitations ever for Tamsin said putting her face very close to his in a very deep throaty voice said in all seriousness, "I'm Batman." She then dropped him on the ground as he was holding his throat and gasping for breath in a puddle of his own excrement. 'Mission accomplished. Yet again. I *AM* more dangerous now as a human' she smiled boasting to herself as she walked away toward Kendra.

"Detective Tamsin Jennings, precinct 39." She said bringing her hand out to shake Kendra's

"Kendra Shaw, Captain for the SWAT division 69. Welcome to the team." Kendra stated as police cars and cops started to filter in and clean up the scene. "Thanks for helping out. We were on our way to get drinks and these assholes decided to fulfill their twisted full metal jacket Asian girl fantasies." She glibly stated "Well luck for me, I can hold my own but I had my team with me which now includes you." she patted Tamsin on the back. "Do you always go to happy hour in your BDUs (Battle dress uniform) full armed?" she asked.

"Nope, I did not know what type of outfit you ran and I always come fully prepared in any case and a good thing to" Tamsin justified with a wink "Also please don't tell me you guys set this up to test me because if that was the case, you need at least 6 more people with real guns and training to make it even." She smirked.

"Nice to know. Hey well this is Spike and this is Carrot Top" Kendra motioned to them and they nodded in return to Tamsin "Do you have a moniker you prefer to go by? Everyone on the team seems to have one but me. I guess I am special."

Tamsin had a lot of monikers but they were all endearing names from the Scooby gang and Bo. "No, not at this time. Tamsin will do fine." Tamsin stated thinking about it for a moment.

"Terminator! Tamsin the terminator has a nice ring to it." Spike spoke up loudly to proclaim his moniker choice.

Kendra look at Tamsin and then the team. "Terminator? Really guys, you could have at least reserved that for me." She said with faux disappointment.

"I guess that will do." Tamsin said. That name did have a nice ring to it. That meant she was indestructible and invincible. Most importantly, at least she will 'be back'.

"OK. Let go get some drinks. I got the first round" Kendra said as they walked in the bar.

"Now that gets me hot." Tamsin smirked as they walked into the bar together.

After they got a round of drinks, more team members came to join and were regaled with stories of how Tamsin took out 6 people in one setting. Tamsin just smiled and gave out her standard snarky and sarcastic come backs. She was polite however as she needed them to be her eyes and ears for this human only region. As always, she did not want them to get too attached to her as she would be out of there soon. Temporary assignment meant just that. The sooner she found Lauren the faster she could be out of there. She was never a by the books trainer as most of the moves she did were a hybrid of what worked for her over the past centuries via different forms of martial arts.

Finally as the night came to a close. Tamsin followed Kendra to her safe house or condo. It was fully furnished with the bare necessities but it was plenty. Kendra did offer to help Tamsin unload her gear, but Tamsin declined since she was had items pertaining to her mission mixed in there.

"So, I understand other than temporarily being assigned to our area, you also have another special assignment you are completing. I was told it had to do with a missing person's case?" Kendra asked as she sat in the stool at the bar.

"Um yes. One of my crime scene investigators who is also a doctor went missing. I believe she is running from one of our gang's ringleaders prevalent in our district. She's done it before, so she is good at it. The only problem is that her expertise and research is needed to help us keep criminal activity under control. Also I need to keep her protected by any means possible." Tamsin summarized.

"OK, let me know what you need from us. I'll arrange for you to have a desk in the AM. Tomorrow at 9 and just be in a standard uniform. No need for the vest. We have better ones. Ok? See ya tomorrow." Kendra got up and made her way to the door and left.

It did not take long for Tamsin to unpack. She was always an efficient packer. It not like she had Bo's or even Kenzi's wardrobe. She was very utilitarian.

It was already late at night and it was time for the hardest part of Tamsin's day. Sleep. Sure Valkyries slept alone physically but they were never alone. They always heard the voices of the other Valkyries using the link. Like a sea of whispers and a lullaby. Valkyries also felt the souls of others to some extent like Tamsin's connection to Arin. That is how Arin knew the moment Tamsin became a fallen Valkyrie. Now without Bo or anyone she was now deafened by the silence and felt very alone. She therefore feared going to sleep. As such she went out and started to canvas the neighborhood to look for Lauren. It was a large district, so she just drove around to get her bearings. It was 2AM when she got back after scouting an area and not finding anything. She kept working through her tiredness and heavy lids until she found she was face down on a map she was studying on her desk. She slept therefore out of sheer exhaustion. She ended up getting less than an hour or so of sleep. She reported into work training the team the best she could working with her sleep deprived body. Valkyries did not need much sleep, but she was human and the quality of sleep she was getting was just simply not enough. Tamsin hoped it would improve over the week, but alcohol was no longer an option since she needed to be able to perform her duties the next day. Sleep aids did work but she still woke up several times in a panic after an hour or so a sleep. It was just hard for her to adjust to her new human body. By Friday, she was just plain exhausted although she did her best to cover it up. Working with a stretched thin SWAT team was grueling. Then she had to train them on top of that AND try to find Lauren off hours. Kendra was at least flexible with her hours so she could get some shut eye whenever she needed. She finally got to the point where she needed to recharge and the only way to do what was to be with Bo. She did miss her, but if she bedded with her, those pesky emotions would come up too and she and Bo were on hold until the Lauren item was settled. This situation did leave her no choice however as she drove to Bo's place Friday evening without even calling.

She parked a block away just so that Kenzi would not suspect anything happening between her and Bo although she was pretty sure Bo told her everything already. No one was home yet and she just made a straight B-line to Bo's bedroom and fell into her bed. Since when was bed a higher priority than getting free booze? When you don't sleep for a whole week. Tamsin fully intended to just wait until Bo came back but the bed had Bo's sent and had her night wear strewed on top of it from this morning. She sniffed Bo's shirt laid on her pillow and quickly drifted off to sleep like turning off a light switch.

Bo and Kenzi got home after working all day on a case and both just were too tired to work anymore. They just reheated leftovers and went to their rooms after dinner. Bo walked into her room and start to strip when she noticed someone was in her bed. She drew her blade and approached quietly. As soon as she recognized it as Tamsin she came over worried and started to shake her calling out her name. Tamsin opened up her eyes quickly and tackled Bo with her knife out ready to go. Bo look at Tamsin and said "Really? You break into my house, you take over my bed, probably drank all our booze and now you want to kill me for waking you up?"

Tamsin did not know what to say. She was jarred awake by Bo and nobody sneaks up on a Valkyrie while they were sleeping. It was just a reflex and now she had a succubus mounted between her legs which did peak her arousal slightly. Her lack a sleep however was not helping things as she was having problems coming up with witty come backs but she finally said "You asked me to come back to you your highness. So here I am. Also had to update you on my progress." She was slurring slightly from the effect from being woken up from a deep slumber.

Bo knew something was up that Tamsin was not telling her. She looked like she had not slept for the whole week judging at the somewhat dark circles under her eyes. "So you could have come to the Dal or maybe on my couch to do that?" Bo asked pushing for more of the truth.

Tamsin expression broke into one of defeat as she could not fathom another response to deflect Bo's inquiry "Sorry, I've been having problems sleeping now that I can't hear and feel the voices and souls of the sisterhood." She confessed feeling ashamed that she needed Bo or anyone for that fact. Just a couple weeks ago she was a loaner. It was only Bo or maybe another of the sisterhood she trusted next to her during her most vulnerable times. Seeing as how the sisterhood was no longer allowed to even contact her, that left only Bo.

Bo still being straddled by Tamsin saw a slight increase in her arousal state but knew that Tamsin did not come here for that although it was nice to know she cared in a way. She really did need some rest. She also translated Tamsin's response to 'I trust no one else but you with all that I am'. She found that to be a big compliment from the person that only wanted to put her behind bars earlier. "So do you want to stay here tonight?" Bo asked to break the tension helping Tamsin to get to what she wanted in a roundabout way without making her say it. This situation was already weird enough.

"Fine." Tamsin said with her classic snarky manner looking away. She did not want to admit she was weak and it disturbed her. At least Bo was helping her out.

"Well you sure have a way of convincing your host to roll out the red carpet. I assume that straddling someone and threating them with a knife is a perfectly normal way to be invited into someone's home" Bo cooed looking at the knife Tamsin was still holding.

"Valkyrie's don't request. We demand." Tamsin murmured. Throwing her knife languidly across the room. "Like I need a knife to handle a succubus." she snorted out then huffed out a laugh.

"Well I said you can sleep here in the bed tonight. I said nothing about me being in it because I can always take the couch." Bo smirked bring forward a threat. Truth of the matter was that Bo did miss her Valkyrie, but she also wanted to know if the feeling was mutual. "A please would be nice .. as well as getting off of me." Bo stated a moment later.

"Yea, and Trick grew 2 feet while he was in Scotland." The stubborn Valkyrie let out in her normal sarcastic manner. Bo tried to nudge her off with little avail.

"OK. Well you take the bed, I'll take the couch. Now get off me" Bo stated more demanding but playing her hand for all that it was worth to see if she could crack Tasmin's walls and get to her core again. "Or Else."

Tamsin felt Bo's hand now creeping up under her tank rubbing her bare skin threatening Tamsin with Bo's succubus powers. "Oh boy, your powers are soooo over rated your highness. Do you do that to all your humans you can't get?" Tamsin calling the bluff. She was counting on Bo's ethics not to thrall her as human.

Bo then observed that Tamsin was shifting very slightly at Bo's light touch and she did not do anything yet. A revelation of sorts came to Bo. 'She was ticklish' she thought as an evil smirk drew across her face. "Your right Tamsin, I wouldn't use my powers on humans and especially helpless Valkyries but I have my ways" said purred as she immediately started to tickle Tamsin's sides to see if it was true. Tamsin looked away but held her ground spitting out something in a hitch voice "It's not going to work succubus." But as Bo continued, Tamsin refused to budge but was now shifting her position on her much more. An almost laugh came out although she was trying hardest to contain it. She was almost about to break out into hysterical laughter when she bent down and kissed Bo to stop her from the attack. The kiss was soft, warm and caring. Bo made it back to her heart.

Tamsin hated losing. But there was no way around it as Bo was just too stubborn and also managed to find another of her weaknesses that no one ever tried on her. She kissed Bo to stop her, but also tell her indirectly that she won without words. They broke the kiss and Tasmin hugged her and whispered into her ear barely audible "Stay with me tonight ….. " and even in a softer tone "please" she hissed out. After that she finally decided to dismount Bo.

Bo got up and pecked Tamsin on the cheek and said "Sure thing Tam-tam." And that was that. There was no need to prod or embarrass Tamsin further. She was still her proud and strong Valkyrie.

Bo changed into her sleep wear and Tamsin stripped into her underwear .

Bo noticed how tired Tamsin really was as she fell in deep sleep in less than 2 minutes. "Sleep tight my Valkyrie." Bo whispered into her ear. She reached over to turn off the light and spooned with her.

Tamsin did have a restful night without waking up every couple of hours in Bo's arms. She knew she had a good rest as she did not dream. There were no whispers in her head which was hard to get used to, but she had something better holding her tightly.


	11. Chapter 11

Bo woke up late in the morning to the sound of Kenzi calling her as she skipped happily into the room. She knew that Kenzi wanted to just get a jump on the day especially when it pertained to a case that made them a lot of money. For some reason she just wanted to stay in bed longer. "Yea Kenz, can't I just sleep in today?" she whined. There was no response except for a cell phone hitting the ground. "Kenz?" Bo managed to open her eyes wearily. She caught the sight of Kenzi with both of her hands clapped tightly over her own mouth like she was stifling a scream and she was looking not quite at Bo in shock and confusion. Bo started to get worried and lifted herself up a little looking for her dagger while tracing Kenzi's eyes. Kenzi sharply let go of one her hands to point at something below Bo. Tamsin. She was still there. It surprised Bo that she did not try to leave before dawn, but she was just probably too sleep deprived to do so. Bo just smiled at her Valkyrie sleeping next to her. Bo was resting her head on Tamsin's chest when Kenzi came in and they were both still in each other's embrace more or less. Bo just smiled back at Kenzi and shrugged her shoulders in an innocent manner.

Shock and awe did not quite prepare her for the sight of Bo and Tamsin sleeping together. It was more like bewilderment. At least they were not naked. She knew it could happen but still could not picture it until now. You can't unsee something and Kenzi hoped this image would not scar her for life. This was definitely not some feed Kenzi concluded quickly. First Tamsin was human and Bo hated to feed from them. Second, she saw that both of them were holding each other in such a manner that screamed a deep affection for one another. The only thing Kenzi could to do prevent from shouting something smart was to cover her own mouth and point to the Valkyrie underneath Bo. She saw Bo shrug like nothing happened but she needed to get something off her plate and putting her hands down slowly and calmly like a cat burglar, she then shouted as much as she could in a whispered tone with conviction "Bo Bo! Did I just enter the magical and mystical Kingdom of Fa ruled by the Fa King?! You are not cuddling… I REPEAT NOT CUDDLING... with just any Fa King person but it is the one and only Fa King Detective wonder snatch. Holey Fa King sheet is all I can say." Kenzi whispered in normal animated frustration. She was trying to hold back the expletives, so she point to the bed sheets which did have some holes in them probably from moths.

"Kenz, nothing happened. Tamsin just needed a place to stay and I did not want her to be alone last night." Bo justified in a loud whisper. "Can you just come back in an hour, it's way too early" Bo begged putting on her puppy dog eyes.

Kenzi rolled her eye's knowing that Bo wanted more time with Tamsin and rightfully so since Bo would not stop talking about her the whole week. "Ugggg, Fine" Kenzi waved her hands up in the air in defeat but then added as she began walking backwards slowly point down stairs "You know the Kingdom of Fa also extends down stairs too. Tammy Fae could have taken the Fa-King couch too."

Tamsin started to regain consciousness from her much needed rest. She could hear whispers of voices which made her feel at home even more. She knew where she was because she could smell Bo. She grabbed Bo tighter and Bo almost fell on top of her. "Stay" she murmured out almost involuntarily with a frown. Then she realized that those whispers were coming from Kenzi questioning Bo and Bo defending her. Now the room had gone silent obviously from the actions and words Tamsin just mumbled out. That and the fact no one wanted to wake her up probably. 'Crap totally busted. But, I might as well have some fun with this' she thought. Still pretending to be somewhat asleep with her eyes closed she then purred toward Bo "You put your clothes on already?" Tamsin said as she snaked her hands underneath Bo's big t-shirt and working it up so that the curves of her lower mountains could be seen by Kenzi. "You said we could do it 8 times last night, I only counted 6. I still need to use my handcuffs on you … You've been a bad bad succubus." Tamsin mumbled trying her hardest to suppress a smile as she peered out from her slits of her eyes lids in time to see Bo's jaw drop. 'Hallmark moment' she thought.

Kenzi hearing all of it almost tripped while walking backwards and proceed to walk back even faster "Uh huh… Right…. Nothing happened 6 times huh? Holey Fa King bovine feces. I'm outie. Bobo, take your time," Kenzi said as he point both of her fingers at her. "I'll be down stairs on the Fa King couch using the Fa King awesome game console with my *HEADPHONES ON HIGH*." She said in the loudest whisper possible as she retreated quickly to the top of the stairs.

Kenzi then adeptly turned around and hauled ass down the steps tripping on the way down. Kenzi let out a Russian curse word and then continued down the steps.

"You're such a bitch." Bo said resting her cheek back on Tamsin's chest. She exhaled deeply and smiled. Tamsin may be a human now, but her heart beat was strong. She was happy Tamsin was still with her. She could not stop talking about her the whole week and Kenzi was getting a little tired of hearing it. Well she also talked about Lauren too but that was more out of worry about her well being. Bo was still sorting out how she felt about both blonds.

"Well *I* needed some more shut eye before I get back to work and you probably wanted more as well. Kenzi just wakes up way too early anyway." Tamsin said opening her eyes.

"Hey you called her by her name" Bo let out a little surprised.

"Don't worry, it won't happen again." Tamsin said with sarcasm. Kenzi may be a little annoying, but she was Fae now, so the human pet name kind of lost its appeal. Also she deserved a break. Kenzi could have done plenty of things to take Bo out of the picture for Tamsin but chose not to.

Bo was stroking Tamsin gently and it probably made Tamsin uncomfortable. She turned away from Bo but placed Bo hands around her waist. They were spooning again. "Back to sleep I assume?" and it was only accompanied by Tamsin humming "Umm hmm". "Sure thing babe." Bo mumbled as she pulled Tamsin in closer. Bo then realized that she just called Tamsin an endearing term that she only used with Lauren. 'Crap I just probably made her feel even more self conscious.' She thought. She needed to honor Tamsin's request to put everything on hold between them. It was rather hard considering that she was holding an almost naked Tamsin right next to her. She wanted to feed off Tamsin since she had delicious chi by instinct, but Bo cared too much about her to subject her to that no matter how tempting.

Tamsin felt Bo stroking her after Kenzi left. How she wanted to just stay in that moment forever. Her body yearned for Bo's caresses no doubt, deep down inside she wanted to get that same feeling she had with Bo while they were at the 'armory'. She still had yet to define what that feeling was. She had to stay focused however. She needed to stay on mission and also she needed to go through with her word to get Lauren back with the gang, for better or worse. That meant keeping Bo at a distance. Somehow. This was not helping as her feelings for the succubus were coming to the surface again so she turned away from Bo but made sure to drape her arms over her waist. She did need more rest, but she needed to feel safe as well in the arms of her goddess.

Tamsin was already asleep again within minutes and Bo followed as both went into another peaceful slumber.

Tamsin was the first to wake up for once. She has magically found herself again holding onto Bo and Bo managed to shift almost on top of her with her head snuggled right under her chin. 'Swell' she thought. It seemed that even thought she tried to purposefully create distance, her body just did something else on a subconscious level. She lay there for couple of minutes enjoying the closeness of Bo. She hated to do this, but she rolled Bo off of her and as Bo stirred, Tamsin quickly embraced her to keep her from waking. After a couple more minutes passed, she propped herself up on one side taking in the beauty and peacefulness of Bo. Tamsin was about to get out of the bed, but since Bo was asleep, she leaned over and gave Bo a kiss on the cheek. She got up quietly and got dressed and headed downstairs for some sustenance.

Kenzi was in front of her game console still but she had it paused talking to someone on her cell phone. "This is going to be so awesome. She you bitches here in a few! Out." Kenzi said excitedly and she hung up her phone. She then quickly stood up and did a fist pump. She proceeded to check more of her email and then without looking up said "You know, it is impolite to stare. Normal people say hi, good morning, or some other salutation Tammers."

Tamsin looked on at Kenzi. Bo's BFF. She was on the phone and was contemplating if she should even try to play nice but in the end, she needed Bo. 'Needed Bo. I must be really whipped.' Tamsin concluded hating herself in a way for that. Tamsin had to find another way around this sleeping predicament. "I see you have Trick's top shelf items" Tamsin said ignoring Kenzi's comment and walking over to the counter opening one of the bottles and taking a drink from it.

Kenzi marched over and tried to take the bottle away from Tamsin but was unsuccessful but Tamsin put it back on the counter anyway and capped it. Kenzi found it strange that Tamsin only took a small drink from it and did not guzzle it like water as she normally did. "Hey, Bo and I thought it best to secure said items from theft by storing them in an off premise location." she said with conviction.

"Good plan. Who would ever think to break into this dump for things of value." She teased. "Security through obscurity at its best" she mocked.

"Hey, the best ideas always come from the Kenzi machine. But now that you are here, it is probably a good time to put these away in a safer place." Kenzi said putting them into one of the cupboards.

"If you want to hide something, you normally wait until no one is watching. Not that it matters to me as I will find it anyway." Tamsin said with a smug look.

Kenzi finished and then the hopped up on the bar with Tamsin still just leaning on it and they were now facing each other. "It's not only for you, Casey and Amanda will be here in 20 so believe me it is still a good idea" Kenzi concluded patting Tamsin's shoulder.

Those were the last people she needed to see. It was already bad enough they were annoying, but now that she was a fallen Valkyrie, she wanted to sequester herself from most Fae. She did not want to get into the details with anyone as to her status as she never wanted to be portrayed as weak. "Oh joy." Tamsin said laced with sarcasm. "While I would love to stick around for that, I've got things to do, people to see." Tamsin concluded and she straightened herself up getting ready to leave. Until Kenzi reached over into another cupboard and pulled out a bottle of Trick's best Vodka, opened it, took out 2 shot glasses and poured it.

"Wow, you sure know the way to a girl's heart." Tamsin muttered tiling her head looking at the ancient bottle "I did not know Trick had vintage 2 century old Vodka distilled in Russia. Unless I am wrong, and I am never wrong, this was one of only 10 bottles given as a gift to Catherine the Great during her coronation." She said trying hard not to look too impressed but she was. It was more impressive when Kenzi pulled out another bottle of it and sat it next to the one she was pouring earlier with an 'I know I am the greatest' look.

"So you were saying something about you had to go somewhere?" Kenzi said scooting the now filled shot glass in front of Tamsin.

"It can wait a couple minutes." Tamsin let out dismissing the item like it was unimportant.

"Do dna" Kenzi lifted her shot glass and said in Russian meaning 'to the bottom'.

"Do dna" Tamsin said as the clinked glass together and downed the shot. Wow the taste of it alone took her back to the 1700's. It still burned her throat like it did back then but the quality of this was much better. How she missed those days. Russians knew how to do revolutions and knew how to throw even bigger parties as well.

"Better drink up blondie. Trick will be back in a couple days. So that means all this stuff has gotta go back. Well what's left of it anyway." Kenzi sighed looking depressed.

Tamsin returned the favor and poured the next round. As much as she wanted to finish both bottles, she cursed internally as she knew that she had to stop after a couple more shots as alcohol affected her body much faster. Tamsin smirked slightly thinking about the last time she got drunk and she ended up seduced Bo into bedding with her. Yea, well that can't happen right now as she swept the thought away.

Kenzi needed a toast to bridge and steer the topic to her BFF. She wanted to know Tamsin's take Bo. Maybe it might clear up whether Bo was in her right mind or not. It was said that she was with team Dyson and but truth be told, she was always team Bo when the chips were down. She quickly opted for a simple toast "To Bo." Kenzi announced raising her shot glass.

"To Bo" Tamsin sincerely stated. She found it suspicious on the sudden topic change and quickly deduced that Kenzi was about to ask about the quality of her relationship with her BFF. Classic ambush, but Tamsin could not turn down the priceless one of a kind vodka. Besides they were both honoring a person they cared about so they brought their glasses together again and downed their respective shots quickly.

Kenzi then had a dead serious look in her eyes and leaned forward a little to Tamsin as she cleared her throat "You know she thinks about you a lot. 'Cus let me tell you, this past week most of her sentences began and or ended with your name. And when they didn't they were in reference to you in some fashion or another. Un-freaking believable!" Kenzi stated a little flustered.

Tamsin who was leaning on the counter again, backed up a little. "Now your over exaggerating short stack. I am sure there were some … several sentences only about Lauren too" She let out deflecting the statement doing an eye roll.

"Yea sure, if the sentence like this count. 'Tamsin my LLBFF is finding my ex GF Lauren ASAP'. And, " with Kenzi batting her eyes and imitating a southern draw "'The mighty Sherriff Tamsin is gonna find my lost my Lauren and keep her safe from the confederate dark army' and "as Kenzi turned into a Star Wars Dark Sith Lord voice complete with crowed hands extended out in front of her "'Kenzi, Lauren does not understand the power of the *DARK* side. I will dispatch Darth Tamsin to get her and together we can rule the universe'" She then changed her voice back to her own and put her hands sharply back onto the counter with a quick slap "Soooo I guess all those Laruen statements count toward you too you know." Kenzi smiled knowing that she just pulled off one of her best imitations of a Dark Sith Lord ever.

Tamsin rolled her eyes again in response and huffed out a laugh evading an answer "That's no moon and you are also definitely not a comedian."

"Tamsin, Bo and I are very close and she shares everything with me. I think you've changed somewhere along the way. Why did you help out Bo when I was abducted? You almost got your wish of getting Bo behind bars at the Morrigans." Kenzi said finally getting to the topic at hand.

Tamsin was thankful that she was not totally sloshed. That was a good question. One minute she wanted to put her behind bars and the next minute she was breaking her out and helping her on a rescue mission for a lowly human pet. "I am a detective you know and have a job to do. I knew the imposter was not you. I dealt with Inari before and it fit the MO." Tamsin stated matter of factly.

"Come on Tamsin, Inari even fooled Trick, Bo's grandfather. Even if you suspected it, and Trick called sanctuary, you still could have put Bo in the Morrigan's prison for *safe keeping* using the false pretense of rescuing me." Kenzi leaned forward kicking her hanging feet freely.

"Well I am that good. Everyone underestimates me. Big mistake on their part" Tamsin commented with a click as she poured both of them another shot. She was hoping this would be the end of it and she was actually thinking about cutting and going. She did not need to tell Bo she was leaving although she would have felt a little bit guilty in doing so.

"OK" Kenzi got down from the counter and approached Tamsin getting into her personal space "I guess I need to be more direct. Why did you do the right thing? Don't BS me about a job cus we both know you don't give a shit about it." Kenzi pushed harder.

Tamsin may have been closer to Bo but she owed Kenzi nothing. If anything, Kenzi owed her. She also knew that she had to be somewhat nice to Kenzi as Bo cared for her probably even over herself. Tamsin thought it best to just put up her walls and run. She downed her last shot and smirked "I have got to go. More shots later." She said scrunching up her face and started to walk out of the kitchen.

Kenzi now being a fox Fae blocked her in less than a split second and was still in her personal space. "Come on, it's a simple question" prodded Kenzi. Kenzi could see Tamsin's eye flare with annoyance and some anger but she needed to know why.

Tamsin reflexively thought about forcing her to move but thought it best for restraint. "And it's not a simple answer. Move human pet, or I'll force you." Tamsin threated. To which Kenzi did not move at all. She never saw Kenzi so up font before but in a way Tamsin guessed that Kenzi had unanswered questions about her abduction and indirectly her relationship with Bo. That alone set her off. How dare someone question her when her motives were pure. "All everyone sees is my freaking alignment to the dark. I am solely judged by that quality alone and your light prude friends seem to think dark is synonymous with pure evil." Tamsin snapped back while looking up in disbelief getting very agitated and then she started to march forward and raised her voice "Did it ever occur that to any of you idiots that I am more than fucking alignment to the dark! Bo is more than her species and *you* of all people should know that. Labels from others only mean something if you accept them and wear them. If Bo is more than her species, why can *I* be more than what you see. Fact: you went missing and was replaced by an imposter. On top of that Bo hadn't done anything wrong that I could prove. That being the case I chose to find you with Bo's help. It took higher priority than putting Bo behind bars because putting her behind bars would still have the outcome of you still being missed by your beloved Scooby gang." She ended her tirade angrily. She backed up from Kenzi slowly as she managed to corner her into a wall and looked away taking in a deep breath. Tamsin needed to control her anger. It was not the best part of her. That reason alone was why she ran from hard questions. Her anger turned her into a cold blooded killer. Tamsin already had enough carnage on her plate. Tamsin turned purposefully and then walked toward the bar slowly and Kenzi followed hesitantly behind. She poured herself another shot and then quickly in succession drank not only her shot but Kenzi's.

Kenzi was glad Tamsin relented after her emotional state of near rage. For a fallen Valkyrie, she still had the powers to intimidate. Kenzi almost made a run for it. She knew Tamsin was always in control, but just when it looked like she would boil over and explode, she still managed to stop it. She had no Fae powers at present but for a human that was still impressive how she carried herself. After Tamsin took 2 more shots, she asked "So are you still trying to put Bo in jail?"

"No. The dark Fae she sucked dry is dead. The dead don't talk you know." Tamsin stated calmly filling both shot glasses up again pulling out a third for Kenzi. She hated these 20 questions but decided to stay to clear things up. The alcohol did help level her a bit.

"Wait, I thought he was in a comma?" Kenzi knew there was something more and risked pushing the emotional Valkyrie again.

"Nope, not any more. Bo did nothing wrong anyway." Tamsin confessed clearly under the effects of the alcohol.

Kenzi started to read between the lines "How do you know? Did he ever talk?" she asked walking towards the blond.

"Kenzi, he died because I brought him back out of his coma to talk. An unfortunate side effect is that it sometimes, well all of the time, kills them. His blood is therefore on my hands and not Bo's." Tamsin said with her back still to Kenzi.

At greater risk, Kenzi knew she had to get to the bottom of this mystery. "So what did he say? Who did he ID?" Kenzi stood next to Tamsin now and picking up a shot and drank the caustic liquid quickly.

"Bo" Tamsin hated to say it, but there was no reason for her to lie or avoid it any more. It would at least put to rest where her loyalties lie.

"What?! You knew this and still chose to keep Bo out of the Morrigan's *wonderful* jail accommodations?" Kenzi said surprised. She thought for sure that Tamsin would jump at the chance to put another criminal in jail.

"Well I still could, but Bo doesn't belong in a jail, she belongs on a fucking pedestal. Her heart is genuinely good through and through. I am sure with her going through the dawning in her somewhat transient state her misfeed was purely accidental and unintentional. Had she been herself, it would have definitely never happened." Tamsin said finally turning toward Kenzi.

"And have you told her this?" Kenzi had to ask because that may be the reason why Bo changed teams.

"No. But she does now that I told you right? Besides, Bo kind of already figured it out without any help from me." she said finally smirking and huffing out a laugh.

"So you *do* care for my bestie and the whole gang." Kenzi concluded taking in another shot.

"Well I can't really say that. Valkyries don't dabble in this emotion nonsense as much but I can tell you that Bo chose to trust me even after everything I did to cast her as a terrible monster." She then look up and huffed out a laugh "I guess I should have looked in the mirror." Tamsin then reached behind her and took another shot and continued " It's not that she was naïve. Far from it. She saw me for who I truly was despite and in spite of everything that told her the opposite. For all that, Bo deserves better and that is why I will follower her to whatever end." She concluded setting the shot glass down.

"Em, you can feel just fine blondie" as Kenzi slapped Tamsin shoulder with a smile. Then there was small moment a silence as Kenzi started to fan herself with her right hand and in a fake cracky voice and said "I think I need a hug." As she reach out and grabbed a reluctant Tamsin. Kenzi at that moment knew that she could switch teams right then and there. Tamsin, despite all her faults was making amends but much more than that, when Bo was busy putting her life at risk for everyone else, Tamsin, the very last person one would expect, put hers on the line for Bo and did so without reservation.

Tamsin hated these touchy feely moments. They made her squirm "You are the most annoying human or Fae pet ever." She let out annoyed during Kenzi's embrace. She hoped that at least this talk would quell all of Kenzi's questions. She then saw Bo come down from the steps with her just woken up look in a robe and she still looked gorgeous. This was definitely an awkward moment as she patted Kenzi back to get her to release. She did an embarrassed smiled as Bo walked toward them grinning the whole way.

Kenzi hearing the approaching sound of someone swiftly let Tamsin go and leaned against the bar again composing herself. "Bo Bo! Didn't hear you there." She quickly said blushing slightly. Getting caught hugging Tamsin was probably an eye opener for Bo she thought.

"Breakfast?" Tamsin stated also trying to change the topic as she gestured to the single Vodka shot she had yet to take.

"Vodka for breakfast? Wow." Bo lifted her eye brows slightly. "You shouldn't have" she smiled incredulously. "Tamsin, I like my breakfast in bed." Bo purred "I hope I did not get you too tired after the 10th time? I had you screaming for me to stop after I found out that special spot that was after the letter F could be used more than once. Care for another demonstration?" Bo said as she leaned into Tamsin before she could respond with a deep kiss on the lips.

Kenzi looked away and mumbled "ewwwww TMI ladies, TMI."

Tamsin was flabbergasted at first only to be enveloped by Bo's warm and tender kiss. Bo hands were working their way up Tamsin's back slowly. She wanted to get a witty comment out but obviously Bo knew her too well as the kiss made that an impossibility. She melted into the moment as she reciprocated Bo's embrace pulling Bo closer to her. This was interrupted by a loud and persistent knock at the door but before anyone could answer it, in dances Casey and Amanda. At least Bo was nice enough to break the embrace with Tamsin. This was probably the most amount of hugs she got in the shortest period of time.

"Hey Kenzi" Casey sang out "like are you ready to do some serious partying?"

"Oh my god. Tamsin!" Amanda said with surprise looking at Tamsin up and down. "I heard you like devolved".

"I heard she went up against a god and lost big time. Then like to punish her, the god made her an ugly human." Casey interject.

"You know I can hear you right? Reality check. I'm right here you sluts" Tamsin stated forcefully. She hated being called a human.

"OMG, like she still looks and talks like Tamsin, but I bet she can't use her Fae powers any more" Casey mocked as Amanda laughed.

"Oh so you bitches don't think I can intimidate you huh?" Tamsin got off the bar and started to crack her knuckles as she started walking towards them.

"Whoa, cool it everyone." Bo said in a loud motherly voice as she got in between Tamsin and the Kitsunes. "Tamsin is just undercover as a human for the time being. She's just doing me a favor and will get her powers back soon." She concluded.

"Hey we were like joking ok Tam tam?" Amanda said in a chirpy tone. "Bummer what happened."

"Yea," Casey added "I hope being a human doesn't stop you from drinking."

Tamsin's reply to that was to back up against the bar again and grab the last shot of Vodka and down it.

"OK ladies, ready to go party and flex our glam powers?" Kenzi said trying to move them along.

"Like for sure!" Amanda said "We were born ready to party."

"And … what does the fox say?" Casey sang as they both pointed to Kenzi.

Meanwhile Tamsin hid her face behind her hand not wanting to believe what was just about to happen.

In unison as if it was pre planned, Casey, Amanda, and Kenzi just started to dance with imaginary guns in each hand shooting in the air "Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow! Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow!"

"Will you guys just beat it already cus I've got some business to work out with Bo?" Tamsin said annoyed interrupting the dance off "or else I may have to Ring-ding-ding you scrawny little necks." This statement alone took all the Kitsunes by surprise even Kenzi. They had no idea Tamsin was in the know. She was a detective after all and it was her job to know.

"OK" was all Bo could muster in her still lost state. Bo was just clueless as to what happened as she was really out of tune with viral videos.

"Later!" Casey and Amanda said as they waved going out the door.

"I'll catch you later tonight ok Bo? I gotta hone the Kenz skillz! Tammers, don't be a stranger." Kenzi said walking backwards to the door and then turning around and trotting out.

That only left Bo and Tamsin alone. Tamsin brought in her maps of the areas she surveyed with additional relevant files and data and went over her findings or lack thereof with Bo in the living room. They stayed in and ordered Chinese delivery as they poured through the data again in case something was missed.

It impressed Bo that Tamsin was very thorough. She left no stone unturned. Her methods to canvas areas was brutally efficient. Tamsin was lost in concentration going over the files with Bo not realizing that Bo was just astonished how nerdy Tamsin was in a more street smart and practical way. She had plenty of bounty hunter and tracking skills and it showed. Bo would have just taken Tamsin already if it was not for the fact she got free Chinese food and chi from the delivery guy.

The day turned into the evening quickly as both women worked together to get a more efficient plan to narrow down Lauren's location. They did have some different points of view but gone were the days that differing opinion caused heated debates.

All this time, Bo found it amiss that both her and Tamsin were at present an item of sorts but Tamsin poured everything she had into finding Lauren. From a bystander's point of view, you'd expect that Tamsin was good friends with the doctor although in reality their relationship was tenuous at best. Also Tamsin showed no signs for jealousy which would have been natural. Bo kind of expected Tamsin to either run from the situation or they'd be embattled in arguments. That did not happen either. Bo underestimated Tamsin but why did it take these critical turn of events to occur before she realized it. Tamsin was a bigger person than she gave her credit for.

Bo was working on some satellite photos of a region by herself and then realized that Tamsin was fast asleep on her shoulder. She worked herself to exhaustion. Bo put a blanket over her as she slept soundly. Tamsin then mumbled something in another language probably ancient Valkyrie and proceeded drape her hands over Bo and hug her.

Tamsin woke up all of a sudden to find that she had dozed off. She oddly enough did not berate herself or become tense when she woke. She had everything she needed in her arms which she noticed had a mind of their own draped lazily across Bo. "Hey, how long have I been out?" Tamsin said while adjusting her position slightly on Bo.

"About a half an hour. You were sleeping so well I did not want to wake you." Bo said. "I've been looking at some of the satellite photos of one of the districts you are going to cover next and look at this farm in the middle of nowhere." Bo gestured to the map. "That is a lot satellite dishes for a farm and even for a house."

Tamsin lifted her head and looked at it. "Yea and the dishes are highly sensitive due to their size and seem to be actively pointing to different points in the sky. Hmmmm Also, that's a lot of trucks for a simple farmer to have and these are the ones that are out in the open." Tamsin then opened up her laptop and did a search on it clicking away. "This address is registered as a farm that is off grid with no major road access. It is 4 miles from the closest paved road. That makes getting to the site by truck or car extremely slow. As if they want to see you coming." She then looked at the map again as Bo leaned forward and put it on the table "Look, to the right, it is run by wind power if you look really closely. That amount of windmills can power a couple mansions and then some and … its water supply…. Is underground looking at the shale formation it sits on top of."

"Wow, that is what I was about to say." Bo said sarcastically letting Tamsin drive.

Tamsin ignoring that comment then said "Hey this photo was taken after peak harvesting season. This farm has yet to harvest any of their corn. I'll have to swing by this place alone to scout it out and then get my team with the 69th involved if this place turns out to have too much heat. Too much heat for me? NEVER happens by the way." Tamsin concluded correcting herself with a click. "Good work succubus."

"You complimented me. I am flattered." Bo said and smiled at Tamsin genuinely. She pecked her on the cheek and then said "You were joking about being in the 69th right? Because that right up my line of work." Bo coyly said with a smug look.

"Oh get your head out of the gutter" Tamsin exhaled with an eye roll. "I know you are a succubus and all but can you control your hormones?" She questioned rhetorically.

"Yes" Bo said straddling Tamsin on the couch pushing her back. "Don't I always?" Yes Bo was hungry for Tamsin again but the on hold status which required restraint was just giving her more pent up and unreleased desire for the blond.

"Right" Tamsin said in disbelief as Bo's eyes started to flicker blue. Was she going to make love to her right there? It would just make things more complex between the two. Sure she wanted it as well, but did not want to pay for it emotionally later down the line. The answer Tamsin sought was answered by Bo when her eyes went back to their warm brown coloration. Impressive, she is so much more than her species Tamsin thought in admiration of Bo.

Bo then quickly dismounted Tamsin then holding her hand and lead her up the stairs slowly to her room "It's been a long day and I think we should call it a night. Also I think you should be well rested for tomorrow" Bo said with silky smoothness.

"Bo?" Tamsin stated with warning as Bo sat her down on the bed. Bo was in the process of pull off her boots.

"Tamsin, I won't do anything you don't want me to do. I respect you too much to do that. I also know what we agreed to which I fully intend to honor." Bo said peeling Tamsin's top off gingerly. "I just don't know why, but I just want to be both physically and mentally closer to you. I know it may be a little selfish of me, but it just feels right. Can we just … hold each other tonight, no sex, without any barriers between us?" Bo confessed relieving Tamsin of her bra only after she nodded slightly. Tamsin then took off the rest of her clothing with Bo assisting.

Bo walked over to the other side of the bed and stripped down as well and they both got tucked into the bed naked. They did not spoon this time. They chose to face one another with Tamsin tucking her head underneath Bo's chin. They embraced one another and both rapidly found their way to blissful slumber.

The Valkyrie and the Succubus, 2 polar opposites, one a warrior and one a lover finally found their unspoken common ground they so much desired as they finally met somewhere in the center without one or the other feeling that they were out of their element. It just felt right. The succubus was able to tame her unbridled passion for the blond Valkyrie and the Valkyrie started to allow her vulnerabilities and feelings to show through without fear of being seen as weak in Bo's eyes

A/N: I guess maybe should add a romance tag? Thank you all for waiting.


End file.
